Liquidando pretendientes
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Rukia volvió al instituto de Karakura después de 17 largos meses. Pero no contaba con su repentina popularidad entre los chicos. Pretendientes insistentes no dejan de hostigarla. Lo que la lleva a trazar un plan con Ichigo para sacárselos de encima.
1. El Plan

Este fic comencé a subirlo en el foro **Stop Rain (link en mi perfil!).** Pero me propuse no colgarlo acá hasta haber actualizado el fic 'Lucha constante'. Actualizado ese ya vengo sin remordimientos a colgarlo :D Espero sea de su agrado (:

* * *

><p><strong>El Plan<strong>

En la azotea del edificio de su instituto se encontraba un joven de cabellos anaranjados, apoyado en la baranda y bebiendo con parsimonia de su zumo de naranja.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Rukia se había incorporado nuevamente a clases, con el pretexto de vigilar su desarrollo una vez recuperados sus poderes de shinigami. Algunos aún la recordaban. Otros estudiantes que se fueron uniendo al curso a medida que rotaban los integrantes de las clases según el período escolar, la recibieron acogedoramente.

Sin embargo, había un hecho que lo pasmó en comparación a la anterior estadía de Rukia en su instituto, hace más de un año atrás.

La morena se había ganado la excesiva atención de la población masculina en el instituto.

—Aquí estabas —pronunció una voz que hacía acto de aparición en la azotea—, debí suponer que te encontrarías aquí.

Ichigo volteó, dirigiendo su atención al responsable de la interrupción de sus pensamientos, se encontró con Mizuiro.

—¡Ichigo! —chilló otra voz masculina— ¡Nos estás evitando durante el descanso! —lloriqueó Keigo haciendo aparición por la puerta que conducía a la terraza.

El aludido masculló por lo bajo ante el alboroto de su amigo.

—¿No has visto a Kuchiki-san? —cuestionó súbitamente el moreno.

—¿Por qué tendría que saber dónde está? —replicó el joven.

Su compañero sonrió divertido ante la agresiva respuesta del Kurosaki.

—Cuando veníamos hacia acá —explicó, mientras se acomoda en el piso—, escuchamos a unos estudiantes de segundo año que hablaban de Kuchiki-san.

—¡Tenemos problemas, Ichigo —interrumpió el castaño—, Rukia-chan se ha vuelto muy popular!

El joven de cabellera anaranjada frunció el ceño al percatarse que Keigo se hallaba abrazado a su pierna mientras lloriqueaba dramáticamente. Inmediatamente se lo quitó de encima, no muy suavemente.

—Según parece —continuó el pelinegro mientras desanudaba el pañuelo que envolvía su caja de almuerzo—, otro chico de segundo año se le iba a confesar a Kuchiki-san durante la hora de almuerzo —abrió su caja mientras separaba los palillos para comenzar a comer—. Además de que en la mañana encontró en su casillero una caja de bombones.

—No entiendo por qué de repente es el centro de atención del instituto —soltó el, nuevamente, shinigami sustituto.

—Ichigo, sabes que Rukia-chan es encantadora —comentó el joven de cabellera castaña—. ¡Siempre ha sido popular!

Kurosaki sólo alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su compañero, mientras daba otro sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

—Asano-san tiene razón —dijo convincente el moreno, mientras Keigo reclamaba a su lado por ser tan frío al llamarlo por su apellido—. Incluso en nuestro primer año, Kuchiki-san acaparaba la atención —aclaró—. Pero pasaba tanto tiempo contigo que los de nuestra clase ni de cursos paralelos se molestaron en cortejarla.

—¡Yo nunca perdí oportunidad! —manifestó Keigo.

—Exceptuando Asano-san —concordó Mizuiro, ganándose otra escena de reproche de parte del susodicho, por usar nuevamente su apellido—. Sin embargo, ahora Kuchiki-san es sólo una estudiante recién incorporada para la mayoría. Sólo algunos de tercer año, como nosotros, la relacionan contigo. Pero los de cursos inferiores desconocen ese detalle.

Ahora Ichigo comprendía la repentina exageración de atención en la shinigami. Ya casi no la veía durante la hora de almuerzo, sin contar las veces que la veía en casa. Al principió pensó que se debía a que la morena prefería almorzar con las demás féminas de la clase. No obstante, tiempo después se enteró que Rukia no almorzaba muy a menudo con las chicas de su clase. Por el contrario, era entretenida por estudiantes de cursos inferiores, o incluso de su mismo año.

—Además —agregó el moreno—, recuerda el incidente del mes pasado.

Frunció el ceño al reparar en lo que su compañero se refería.

La semana después de que Rukia ingresó nuevamente al instituto, fue "intimidada" por un grupo de estudiantes de cursos inferiores lideradas por otra de tercer año, de una clase paralela. Y lo que más le enfurecía al Kurosaki, era que había sido en parte por su culpa. Puesto que el grupo que se enfrentó a la shinigami, eran unas estudiantes del grupo que Mizuiro solía llamar "Fanclub de Ichigo".

—La manera en que Kuchiki-san enfrentó ese asunto seguramente provocó admiración en algunos y despertó el interés de muchos de los estudiantes masculinos —completó el pelinegro.

Nuevamente, frunció el ceño al considerar ese incidente como una causa de la popularidad de la morena. Sin embargo, sonrió altanero al recordar que la shinigami les plantó cara al grupo de adolescentes y desde entonces, nadie se había atrevido a hacerle frente.

Él no estuvo presente cuando ocurrió el suceso. Pero según había logrado que Rukia le confesara, y otros rumores que se habían expandido por el instituto, la morena les reclamó su debilidad al grupo de féminas. Hablando duramente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, pero sin llegar a la vulgaridad.

Además, según los rumores del instituto; la chica de tercer año de aquel grupo, que además pertenecía al club de karate, en un momento de exasperación ante las palabras de Rukia, se abalanzó contra ella. Pero la morena la esquivó, saltando hasta quedar posada sobre los hombros de la chica, y luego aterrizar elegantemente en el piso.

Al principio no había creído en ese hecho, sin embargo, la shinigami le confirmó luego, que en efecto la muchacha había intentado agredirla. Pero le confesó que más difícil le resultaba esquivar los acosos de Kon, que eludir a esa adolescente.

—Creo que también se debe a la nueva apariencia de Rukia-chan —comentó el castaño, ganando la atención de shinigami sustituto—. Cuando la vi pensé que ese corte la hacía ver más madura, pero también le daba un toque inocente… —aportó— ¡Se ve tan linda!

Ichigó rodó los ojos ante la expresión soñadora de su compañero. Dispuesto a concentrarse nuevamente en su refresco. Mas, el repentino sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los tres estudiantes, provocando que su atención se enfocara en la persona que acababa de subir a la azotea.

El rostro cansado de Rukia, acompañado de un suspiro que soltó en cuanto hizo aparición por la puerta fue lo que apreciaron los tres compañeros.

—¡Rukia-chan! —ni tonto ni perezoso, Keigo se abalanzó sobre la morena. Ella sólo lo esquivó, permitiendo que rodara escalera abajo.

—Kuchiki-san —saludó el moreno—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La nombrada dirigió su atención a ambos chicos en la azotea. El pelinegro se hallaba sentado disfrutando de su almuerzo, mientras el shinigami sustituto estaba apoyado de espaldas a la baranda, con su usual ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh, Kojima-kun! —reaccionó la shinigami— Sólo buscaba un lugar para descansar —soltó con su tono de voz inocente, provocando que la molestia se reflejara en el rostro de Ichigo.

—¿Es verdad que se te confesó otro chico de segundo año? —preguntó repentinamente el pelinegro.

—Ah… —articuló con voz fatigada— Sí…

—¿Lo aceptaste? —cuestionó con una sonrisa curiosa.

—No —anunció la pelinegra, recordando las palabras de aquel muchacho de curso inferior, declarando que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Soltó otro suspiro, bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros.

—Simplemente deshazte de ellos —concluyó el joven de cabellera anaranjada—. Si los tratas amablemente seguirán agobiándote.

Mizuiro miró atento a su amigo.

—Ya lo intenté —confesó la Kuchiki, ganándose la mirada expectante de ambos jóvenes—. Arisawa-san me comentó la idea —explicó—. He notado que ella igual es bastante popular, pero rara vez algún chico se le acerca.

—Con el carácter de Tatsuki, dudo mucho que quien se atreva salga ileso —bufó Ichigo. La pelinegra lo miró con reproche ante su comentario.

—En fin, intenté tratarlos duramente —prosiguió—, pero sólo logré sentirme observada por el resto del día.

—No creo que esa actitud concuerde con tu apariencia, Kuchiki-san —comentó Mizuiro, tratando de imaginarse a la pelinegra actuando como Arisawa.

—Luego intenté el consejo de Hoshou-san —declaró.

—Y… ¿Qué te sugirió? —cuestionó Ichigo, tomando un sorbo de su jugo mientras recordaba a su compañera de gustos lésbicos.

—Que al próximo chico que me pidiera salir, le dijera que no estaba interesada en hombres.

Kurosaki escupió su zumo, mientras Mizuiro ahogaba una carcajada.

—¿Funcionó? —logró articular el moreno.

—Al día siguiente se me confesó una chica —declaró, temblando ante el recuerdo.

Ichigo se atragantó. El pelinegro sonreía nerviosamente.

—Ahora estaba intentando aplicar el plan de Inoue-san —confesó, determinada—. Aceptar salir con alguien para que ningún chico se me vuelva a confesar.

—¿¡Qué!? —soltó el joven de cabellera anaranjada, una vez recuperado del anterior ataque del jugo de naranja a su organismo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Mizuiro, ante la resolutiva de la morena.

—Sí, pero estaba pensando más bien en pedirle a alguien que se hiciera pasar por mi… —se detuvo un momento, intentando recordar la palabra que buscaba— ¿Cómo era que se decía, Ichigo? Cuando dos personas salen juntas…

—¿Novio? —articuló, alzando una ceja.

Cuando la shinigami había comenzado a sufrir las recurrentes declaraciones de chicos del instituto, el Kurosaki tuvo que encargarse de explicarle lo que era "salir juntos", ya que la morena pensaba en un principio que se trababa de una simple salida amistosa. También tuvo que explicarle que cuando formalizaban una relación amorosa, pasaban a ser novios.

Rukia sólo conocía los matrimonios arreglados en la Sociedad de Almas, y a lo mucho manejaba el concepto de "prometido". Con esto comprobaba que aún tenía mucho que aprender del mundo humano.

—¡Eso! —exclamó— Estaba pensando en pedirle a un confiable camarada que se hiciera pasar por mi novio —aclaró—. ¡Así me dejarán en paz! —concluyó victoriosa.

Ichigo se tensó y un tic apareció en su ojo.

—Rukia, ni sueñes que yo…

—¡Rukia-chan! ¡Con gusto me hago pasar por tu novio! —interrumpió Keigo, apareciendo nuevamente por la azotea, recuperado de su anterior caída por la escalera.

Mizuiro se divertía con la situación.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en pedirle a Renji…

—¿A Renji? —repitió el joven de cabellera anaranjada, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

—Claro —afirmó la morena, como si el asunto fuera obvio—. Renji es mi amigo, como un hermano para mí —sonrió con convicción—. Estoy segura que me ayudará con ello.

—No creo que sea buena idea —contradijo el sustituto.

—¿Por qué? —rebatió la pelinegra, desafiante.

Kurosaki calló un momento, pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

—Bueno… —comenzó, rascándose la nuca— Tú podrás verlo como un hermano, pero nadie te asegura que él te vea de la misma forma…

—Ichigo, estamos hablando de Renji —frunció el ceño la morena—, ¿o me vas a decir que tú ves de alguna manera especial a Arisawa-san?

—Bien, haz lo que quieras —concluyó ofuscado.

Después de todo la shinigami tenía razón. Si él no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos románticos hacia Tatsuki, no podría tener la certeza de que Renji los tuviera hacia la Kuchiki. Aunque por un momento pensó que la pelinegra le pediría el favor a él, puesto que él se consideraba un "confiable camarada" para Rukia. ¿Acaso ella no lo vería como alguien confiable?

—Había pensado en ti primero —declaró, sorprendiendo al joven—. Sin embargo, luego pensé que eso afectaría tu reputación que construiste con tanto empeño.

—Rukia… —murmuró el chico.

—¡Ichigo, eres despreciable! —cortó el castaño— ¡Cómo puedes rechazar esta oportunidad! —lloriqueó, mientras se acercaba a la morena y la tomaba de las manos, intentando convencerla que le permitiera a él el honor.

El shinigami sustituto sólo observó cómo su compañera evitaba a Keigo, pronunciando frases cortantes pero con la melodiosa voz que usaba con sus compañeros de instituto, y que a Ichigo tanto exasperaba.

—¿Acaso te hubiera gustado hacerte pasar por su novio, Ichigo? —cuestionó perspicaz Mizuiro.

El aludido volteó hacia su compañero y bufó, restándole importancia y dando por zanjado el asunto.

Así terminó la hora de almuerzo y todos los estudiantes debieron incorporarse nuevamente a clases. Pasando el resto del día, hasta que finalmente terminaron las clases y algunos se quedaron a participar en sus clubes; otros fueron a sus trabajos de tiempo parcial.

Ya entrada la noche, en la Clínica Kurosaki todos los integrantes del domicilio habían cenado. Karin se encontraba viendo televisión mientras su hermana hacía la tarea en la mesa. El mayor de los Kurosaki se encontraba en la clínica, y su primogénito se hallaba en su habitación con la morena.

Tras la puerta de la habitación con el 15 colgado, Ichigo estaba haciendo los deberes en su escritorio mientras la Kuchiki estaba tendida cómodamente en la cama del chico, leyendo un manga.

O al menos eso aparentaba.

Rukia sólo veía las imágenes plasmadas en aquel pequeño libro, pensando en cómo solucionar su problema en el instituto. Las primeras semanas no le importaba. Luego del incidente de las adolescentes que decían formar parte del "Fanclub de Ichigo" todo empezó a complicarse. Desde entonces, chicos que la detenían en los pasillos pidiéndole hablar con ella o notas en su casillero refiriéndose a un lugar de encuentro, fueron aumentando semanalmente. Hasta llegar a regalos como flores o chocolates. Los cuales no comía por seguridad, y porque Ichigo le advertía no comerlos por si tenían droga o algo. El joven shinigami era un exagerado.

Sin embargo, cuando un grupo de chicos comenzó a seguirla por los pasillos del instituto, decidió que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Rukia, te estoy hablando —espetó el muchacho, sacando de su ensoñación a la morena y logrando que se percatara del intento que estaba haciendo el chico para hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Qué? —articuló.

—Te estaba diciendo que mejor te vayas a dormir, es tarde y mañana tenemos clases —comentó el joven, viéndola de reojo—. ¿Te sucede algo?

La morena lo observó atentamente. Si Ichigo tenía un club de fans, significaba que él igual era popular. Sin embargo, no veía que el muchacho tuviera los problemas que a ella la atormentaban.

—Ichigo, ¿se te ha confesado alguna chica? —cuestionó súbitamente. Nada perdía con preguntar.

—¿Por qué… —pronunció el chico, desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Aun después de más de un año, esos temas seguían incomodándolo— preguntas eso?

—Si tienes un club de fans, es porque eres popular —explicó indudablemente—. Pero no veo que tengas mi problema.

—Bueno… —rezongó, llevando su mano hasta su nuca— cuando pasamos a tercer año unas cuantas chicas me pidieron salir… pero después de unas semanas desistieron.

—¿Las rechazaste a todas? —interrogó la morena, alzando una ceja.

—Claro —reveló, como si fuera evidente—, no estoy interesado en salir con alguien.

—¿Te gustan los hombres? —pestañeó repetidamente.

—¡NO! —negó inmediatamente— Simplemente estaba preocupado de otras cosas.

Rukia prefirió no recriminarle el hecho de que pasó 17 meses sin poderes y no podía excusarse con que lo entretenían los espíritus. Prefirió analizar el hecho de que las chicas hubieran desistido en confesarse al shinigami sustituto.

De pronto recordó algo que le había dicho aquella chica, cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero que almorzó una vez con ella junto con Inoue, Tatsuki y Chizuru.

Aquella chica de tez morena le había comentado que Ichigo era bastante popular debido a que había participado en diferentes clubes pero no pertenecía a ninguno. Que, además, las estudiantes repentinamente descubrieron que una joven de tercer año, que también era bastante popular entre la población masculina y parte de la femenina en el instituto, estaba interesada en el muchacho de cabellera anaranjada. Y por ello habían decidido desistir al no considerarse rival para la joven.

Si Rukia no hubiera estado tan enfocada en su trabajo como shinigami, podría haber intuido que aquella joven de piel morena que respondía al nombre de Mahana, se había referido a Orihime.

—¡Ichigo! —se sentó de golpe la pelinegra, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—¿¡Qué!? —soltó en un respingo el joven, espantado por la repentina acción de la shinigami.

Si Ichigo había logrado quitarse de encima a sus fans sólo por el hecho de que una chica, que también era admirada en el instituto, estuviera interesada en él. ¿Por qué ella no podría librarse del mismo modo?

—¡Finge que estás interesado en mi! —pidió la morena, con una sonrisa decisiva. Como si fuera el mejor plan del mundo.

—¿Ah? —articuló el muchacho, procesando la información.

—¡No! —se corrigió, pensando en que incluso si él fingiera interés por ella, tardarían en darse cuenta— ¡Mejor finge ser mi novio!

—¿¡Qué!? —bramó, reaccionando al fin— ¿¡No habías dicho que tomaste en cuenta mi reputación!?

—¡Oh, vamos, Ichigo! —reclamó la morena— ¿No habías dicho que no estabas de acuerdo con que se lo preguntara a Renji?

—¡Sí, pero…! —intentó rebatirle, mientras la shinigami se preparaba para disputarle— ¿Por qué yo? —cuestionó finalmente.

—¡Porque te conocen! —evidenció— Si lo piensas bien —explicó—, tú nunca saliste con una chica y aún así sigues siendo popular entre ellas. Pero si salimos juntos… ¡Ya no se me confesarán más chicos! ¡Y puede que tu club de fans se disuelva!

El joven lo meditó. ¡Maldita sea, de verdad lo estaba considerando!

—Rukia, no sabes lo que dices —sacudió su cabeza—. Es más complicado de lo que piensas.

—¿Tan malo sería salir conmigo, Ichigo? —clavó su mirada en él, logrando incomodar al chico.

—Bueno… —se removió ante la profunda mirada de la Kuchiki— No se trata de eso, Rukia… —articuló— Verás… ¿Crees que así te dejen en paz?

—¡Claro! —afirmó— Sólo les digo que estamos saliendo y asunto arreglado.

—Después todo el instituto lo sabrá, Rukia.

—Ichigo —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—, es tu último año. Cuando salgas del instituto poco importará lo que piensen ellos de ti, ¿o no?

—Bueno…

—Puedes decirle a tus amigos cercanos que sólo me estás ayudando, la idea es sólo engañar a los chicos que me persiguen en las mañanas.

—¿Te persiguen? —interrogó el joven.

Rukia intentó cambiar de tema al notar que estaba dejando escapar información.

—Ichigo —no desistió en convencerlo—, siempre hemos luchado juntos como grandes amigos.

El aludido tragó saliva pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—De acuerdo…

—¡Gracias, Ichigo! —sonrió encantada la morena. Al joven esa mirada le recordó cuando la pelinegra veía a ese conejo de nombre Chappy.

La shinigami finalmente abandonó la habitación, permitiendo que el muchacho de cabellera anaranjada se cambiara a su vestimenta para dormir. Posteriormente se recostó en su cama dispuesto a conciliar el sueño. Mas, su mente no logró evitar divagar en su anterior charla con su compañera.

—¿En qué me metí? —susurró, mirando al techo.

Como si ahí fuera a obtener su respuesta.

* * *

><p>Me he divertido escribiendo este fic así que espero que también se diviertan al leerlo! :D<p>

Saludos! x3


	2. Inconvenientes

¡Maldición, no estudié ayer nada en todo el día! -qué novedad- pero al menos estoy avanzando los capítulos :D Tengo un plan para combinar los estudios y poder continuar los fics al mismo ritmo que he estado escribiendo desde este fin de semana, ¡sólo espero poder seguirlo fielmente! ò_o

Ya ingerida mi dosis diaria de vitamina C, me dispongo a dar una prueba. ¡El 13 de diciembre se acabará apaciguará toda mi ansia y podré viajar a mi ciudad natal! No hallo la hora de poder estar tirada en ese sillón donde mi padre siempre se quedaba dormido después de almorzar XDDDDDDDD También quiero pedirle unos libros a una amiga y leer en mi mes de descanso... ¡Ah! No los entretengo más con mi vida, ¡a leer! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Personajes de ésta historia pertenecientes a San Tite (?) Exceptuando aquellos de relleno que entorpecen a nuestros protagonistas. ¡Oh, Tite! ¡Danos un poco de IchiRuki! -se arrodilla ante él-

* * *

><p><strong>Inconvenientes<strong>

La morena caminaba radiante por los pasillos del instituto. Algo vacíos debido a que recién se iniciaba el nuevo día escolar. No obstante, su buen humor por la mañana era indudable, aun cuando el pleito matutino que había tenido con cierto adolescente de ceño fruncido provocó que ella se adelantara sin siquiera tomar desayuno.

Ignoraba si se debía al plan que había acordado con Ichigo, o alguna fuerza de mayor influencia, pero lo importante era que nadie la había entretenido desde hace dos días. No había recibido mensaje alguno en su casillero, ni algún obsequio de dudosa procedencia. Y lo que era más importante, ¡ningún chico le había pedido salir!

Si todo marchaba como hasta ahora, tal vez no sería necesario aplicar el rollo que había pactado con el shinigami de cabellera anaranjada.

Lamentablemente aún se sentía observada cuando se dirigía a su aula de clases. Suponía que debía ser aquel chico que le declaró no rendirse con ella. No obstante, a Rukia poco le importaba. Mientras no hiciera contacto directo con ella, no le prestaría atención y se dedicaría a su trabajo como shinigami. Además de supervisar al shinigami sustituto.

—¿¡En serio!? —escuchó una voz chillona.

Rukia iba a seguir su camino, sino fuera por lo posterior que oyó a ese grito.

—¿Estás segura que a Kurosaki-senpai? —la pelinegra alzó una ceja al oír una segunda voz femenina.

De verdad que Ichigo era conocido entre las féminas del instituto.

—¿Se le confesará hoy? —Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¡Si ella se le confiesa no tendremos ninguna posibilidad con Kurosaki-senpai!

Siguió su camino antes de entretenerse más de lo debido con la conversación de ambas adolescentes.

—¡No! —escuchó un lloriqueo— ¡Si Inoue-senpai se le confiesa, no hay esperanza!

Se detuvo súbitamente intentando procesar la información.

Inoue, confesión, Ichigo. Inoue se le confesará a Ichigo.

Repentinamente todo se aclaró. Aquella muchacha de la que su compañera le había hablado, la chica causante de que el shinigami sustituto no fuera víctima del acoso de la población femenina que tenía interés en él.

A Inoue le gustaba Ichigo.

Se recriminó por no deducirlo antes por su cuenta, puesto que no era algo improbable si se pensaba. La muchacha siempre estaba preocupada del Kurosaki. No era simple admiración o compañerismo. Pero nunca pensó en que su inocente compañera se le declarara al sustituto. Y sumada a su reciente revelación, a la morena se le vino a la cabeza otro asunto.

Le había pedido a Ichigo hacerse pasar por su novio.

—Mierda… —articuló por lo bajo. Por fortuna su plan aún no había sido llevado a cabo.

Ajeno al dilema de la morena, el shinigami sustituto se encontraba dirigiéndose hasta el salón que le correspondía para su primer bloque de clases. Los pasillos ya se encontraban con más estudiantes circulando para dirigirse a sus aulas correspondientes.

De camino a su destino lo entretuvo Keigo, quien le cuestionó sobre la presencia de cierta pelinegra que esta mañana no venía acompañada del Kurosaki, como a menudo solía ser. A lo que éste le respondió con un bufido, ignorándolo olímpicamente y provocando que el castaño le recriminara su frialdad.

Las clases estaban por comenzar e Ichigo iba a entrar al salón cuando oyó una voz gritando su nombre, inconfundible de su compañera shinigami.

—¡Ichi —se cortó a mitad de la frase, corrigiéndose— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —lo llamó, sujetando el cuello de su camisa y arrastrándolo lejos de la sala, y de sus compañeros.

—¿¡Qué —bramó—, qué demonios te pasa!? —soltó mientras era halado por la morena.

Una vez Rukia encontró que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados de estudiantes fisgones, dejó que el joven recuperara el aliento.

—¡Demonios, Rukia! —maldijo— ¿¡Qué te sucede!?

—¡El plan se pospone, Ichigo! —pronunció, demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó extrañado el chico— ¿Por qué? —no se quejaba, simplemente le daba curiosidad saber la razón— ¿Ya te dejaron en paz?

—Bueno, es verdad —comentó— que los mensajes al casillero y las declaraciones han cesado… —meditó, bajando el nivel de su euforia momentáneamente.

—¿Y no podías esperar a decírmelo al llegar a casa? —alzó una ceja.

—¡Pero no es por eso, Ichigo! —replicó con ímpetu— ¡Se te va a confesar In… —se detuvo a mitad de la frase, intentando corregirse— una chica!

El joven la miró asombrado. Preguntándose por qué Rukia le advertiría de ello. ¿Acaso ella sabía de quién se trataba?

—Rukia —mencionó—, ¿sabes de quién se trata?

—¡Tenemos que volver a clases!

Y así como lo apartó del salón, volvió con él del mismo modo. Provocando que miles de improperios salieran de la boca del joven.

Por fortuna, aún no llegaba el profesor cuando entraron en el aula. Sin embargo, se ganaron las miradas inquisidoras de gran parte de la clase.

Hasta que la hora de almuerzo llegó, Rukia logró soltar un suspiro de cansancio. De verdad que la aburrían las clases en el instituto. Sin mencionar que poco entendía de lo que hablaban, y de vez en cuando se entretenía molestando al shinigami sustituto.

Además, ahora que se percataba, no había comido nada en todo el día y su estómago ya estaba comenzando a reclamar.

Por supuesto que tendría que resolver eso de inmediato.

—Kuchiki-san —escuchó que la llamaban.

Inmediatamente la morena se volteó para encontrarse con un joven adolescente de cabellera castaña y semblante tímido.

Al parecer la comida tendría que esperar un momento.

…

Entretanto, Ichigo se encontraba en su lugar predispuesto para pasar la hora de almuerzo: la terraza.

Silencio era lo que acompañaba la merienda de los cuatro jóvenes. Mizuiro se había excusado al no poder pasar el receso con ellos. Pero en su lugar, se habían unido Sado y Uryuu.

—Por cierto, Ishida —comentó súbitamente el shinigami sustituto—, ¿a qué debemos el placer de que almuerces con nosotros?

El nombrado sujetó con un poco más de fuerza que lo acostumbrado sus palillos, demostrando así su enfado por la repentina pregunta del muchacho.

—¿Acaso te incomoda mi presencia, Kurosaki? —rebatió.

—No me refería a eso —frunció más el ceño—. Nunca almuerzas con nosotros.

Keigo miraba alternadamente a sus dos compañeros, percibiendo las críticas que se lanzaban mutuamente.

—Reitero, ¿eso representa una molestia para ti? —mencionó, con una mirada amenazante.

—Sólo… —cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes— sólo preguntaba por qué mierda estabas almorzando con nosotros.

Ishida alzó una ceja ante el comentario del joven.

—Tu poca paciencia es increíble —resopló—. Con esas palabras tan suaves dudo que algún día consigas novia —dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en su comida.

—¡En eso tiene razón! —secundó el castaño.

—No me interesa conseguir novia —espetó con un bufido.

El silencio se hizo presente entre el grupo de adolescentes. Tres miradas clavadas en el joven shinigami sustituto.

—Ichigo —pronunció el moreno de gran estatura—, ¿te gustan los hombres?

—¡Joder, no! —soltó, incorporándose hasta quedar de pie— ¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo!?

—Oh —se percató el joven de anteojos—, ¿o sea que ya te habían cuestionado tus inclinaciones sexuales anteriormente?

Ichigo deseó golpear su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Ishida!

—Tu vocabulario es tan extenso, Kurosaki —se acomodó los lentes.

El aludido gruñó retadoramente, dispuesto a seguir lanzando improperios contra su compañero. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse distrajo a los cuatro jóvenes. Dirigiendo su atención a la persona que osaba interrumpir su hora de almuerzo.

—Disculpen… —se asomó por la puerta un rostro femenino de fracciones inocentes— ¡Con que aquí estabas, Kurosaki-kun! —canturreó.

—¿Inoue? —consultó extrañado, dejando de lado su enojo con el joven de lentes para no espantar a la fémina— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, Kurosaki-kun —sonrió dejando salir una risa nerviosa—. Sólo quería hablar algo contigo… —habló más bajo, pero sin llegar a ser inaudible.

—Oh —soltó el chico—, dime.

La fémina dirigió su vista hasta el piso, jugando con sus manos avergonzadamente. Mientras el shinigami sustituto alzaba una ceja ante su actitud.

Por otro lado, Ishida quiso darse con la palma de su mano en su frente ante el poco tacto de su amigo. Mientras Keigo miraba a su compañero con la boca abierta ante su trato con la joven.

—Bueno… —se atrevió a hablar por fin la chica— esto… —titubeó— ¿no puedo decírtelo sólo a ti?

—¿Eh? —se extrañó Ichigo— ¿Qué necesitas decirme que no quieres que los demás oigan?

Ahora sí Ishida se pegó un palmazo en su frente. Y Keigo cayó de bruces al suelo, incrédulo. El moreno de intimidante tamaño sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Esto… —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—¡Kurosaki! —regañó el joven de lentes.

El aludido miró con el ceño fruncido a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —debatió.

—¿¡Acaso no ves que Inoue-san quiere hablar a solas contigo!? —le recriminó.

—¿Conmigo? —repitió el muchacho, no entendiendo el fin de la situación.

Orihime sonrió incómoda ante el despiste de su amigo. Entretanto a Ishida se le acabó la paciencia.

—¡Lárgate! —espetó el Quincy.

—¿¡Qué!? —se defendió Ichigo— ¿¡Eso a qué viene!?

—¡Sólo lárgate! —insistió, a punto de levantarse y pegarle una patada.

—No pienso quedarme a aguantarte —anunció indignado—. Vamos, Inoue.

La susodicha lo siguió, pero antes de salir inclinó levemente su cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento al joven amante de la costura.

—¡Inoue! —llamó el shinigami sustituto, detenido a mitad de la escalera.

—¡Voy! —se apresuró sonriente la muchacha.

En cuanto bajaron la escalera que los alejaba de la azotea, Orihime guió al chico de llamativa cabellera hasta el patio trasero del instituto. Una vez ahí, se paró frente a él y agachó la mirada nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Inoue? —cuestionó el joven, extrañado de la actitud de su compañera.

—Pues… —titubeó— Bueno… yo quería decirte algo…

Ichigo alzó una ceja al percatarse que la muchacha se revolvía incómoda en su sitio y evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

—Inoue… acaso tú… —mencionó, sorprendido. Mientras la aludida se espantó al pensar que había sido descubierta— ¿Tú también estás siendo molestada?

—¿Eh? —articuló.

La adolescente miró con evidente confusión al joven Kurosaki. Éste, por su parte, la observaba con una seriedad que la hizo dudar por un momento de qué tema estaban tratando.

—Ah —exclamó el chico—, pero seguro que Tatsuki se encarga de que no te molesten…

Inoue continuaba observando al joven frente a ella preguntándose en qué momento la conversación había cambiado del rumbo inicial. Lamentablemente para ella, aún no podía adivinar a qué se refería el muchacho. Al menos hasta que reflexionó en sus palabras y se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—¿También? —pronunció, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado— ¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Ah? Bueno… —se llevó la mano tras la cabeza— A Rukia también la han estado molestando algunos chicos…

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! —exclamó juntando sus manos— Kuchiki-san me habló sobre ello —comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gesto que se paralizó en cuanto se percató del asunto que había abordado Ichigo. Cuando había mencionado el "también" había sido para aludir a la morena.

Volvió su vista al piso, nerviosa. Quizás era mejor mantener su amor como platónico.

—¡Oh, cierto! —dijo de improviso, intentando desviar sus pensamientos pesimistas— Le dije a Kuchiki-san un plan para que esos chicos dejaran de acosarla —explicó, haciendo sus extraños ademanes de siempre.

—Sí, me comentó de eso —resopló—. De hecho también acabé involucrado.

—¿Kurosaki-kun acabó involucrado? —cuestionó confusa la fémina— Pero si yo le dije que debía salir con alguien y, ¡problema resuelto!

—Por eso… —se revolvió el cabello— Yo seré quien lo haga.

Orihime pestañeó repetidas veces intentando asimilar la información. ¿Acaso la morena y el joven adolescente estaban saliendo?

—Claro que es hasta que la dejen en paz.

—Ya veo… —sonrió nerviosamente.

No oyó nada más de lo que le decía el muchacho. Perdida en sus pensamientos se hallaba, asimilando que él había aceptado salir con la Kuchiki. Haya sido por acuerdo mutuo o un simple favor, el hecho en sí la tenía desconcertada. Porque si el chico de cabellera anaranjada había aceptado hacerse pasar como la pareja de la shinigami, era porque no le desagradaba para nada la idea, ¿cierto?

Al menos eso se le cruzaba por la mente a Inoue.

—Bueno… —llamó su atención el joven— ¿Qué querías decirme, Inoue?

La fémina sólo pudo mirar a sus alrededores, intentando encontrar la forma de salir de la situación.

…

Dentro del instituto, en un pasillo apartado, se hallaba Rukia. Su porte firme acompañado de sus brazos cruzados frente a su menudo cuerpo le daba una apariencia inquebrantable.

—¡Sólo considéralo! —exclamó con determinación aquel chico de ojos color miel— ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente!

La shinigami soltó un suspiro.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, ¿cierto? —resopló.

—No logro entenderlo… —negó con el rostro, frunciendo el ceño— No estás saliendo con nadie y aún así rechazas a todo el que se te confiese —afirmó, clavando sus ojos en la morena—. Quiero entenderte, Kuchiki… pero no podré si al menos no me dejas acercarme a ti…

Rukia alzó una ceja.

—Necesitas al menos un siglo para intentar comprenderme —declaró.

—¿Un siglo? —repitió extrañado.

Ni tiempo de réplicas le otorgó al muchacho, puesto que el bolsillo de la blusa que Rukia llevaba puesta comenzó a timbrar. Dando aviso de que su celular requería atención. Y la morena no dudó en contestarlo, extrañada, puesto que aquel aparato era el que la contactaba con la Sociedad de Almas.

Alzó una ceja al ver el nombre que parpadeaba en el identificador.

—¿Renji? —pronunció en cuanto llevó el artefacto hasta su oreja— ¿Qué sucede?

Mientras la pelinegra se tomaba su tiempo para hablar, el chico frente a ella la seguía con la mirada atento a las acciones de la muchacha.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la shinigami— ¡Pero yo les dejé anotado sus deberes! —reclamó, exhausta— Bien, supongo que no tengo remedio…

—Kuchiki-san… —intentó llamar su atención el joven adolescente— ¿De casualidad estás saliendo con esa persona? —cuestionó, inquieto por la confianza con la que se refería a quien estaba tras la línea telefónica.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Rukia, dirigiéndose al muchacho frente a ella— ¿Ah? No, Renji, es sólo un estudiante del instituto —aclaró, hablando nuevamente a su amigo al teléfono.

—Kuchiki… —insistió el joven.

—¿¡Ahora!? —el grito que lanzó la pelinegra provocó que el escolar se sobresaltara— ¡Renji, dame un respiro! —comentó exaltada la fémina— ¡Bien! —soltó vencida— Avísame con anticipación la próxima vez que vengas a recogerme, iré en seguida a la entrada del instituto.

—Kuchiki… —se sorprendió el chico— ¡Estamos a mitad de la jornada escolar! —replicó.

—¿Renji? ¡Oye, Renji! —la morena chistó cuando se percató que su amigo le había cortado— ¡Maldición! —farfulló, para posteriormente centrar su atención en el estudiante frente a ella— Lo siento, me surgió una emergencia.

—¡Kuchiki! —llamó, mientras veía alejarse a la pelinegra por los pasillos— ¡Kuchiki! —vociferó nuevamente, dudando unos instantes para después ir tras ella.

…

—Así que finalmente le dije a mi jefe que el secreto no está en cómo tratas a los clientes —declaró la muchacha de exagerados atributos—, ¡sino en cómo decoras el pan!

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el relato, mientras una gota le corría por la nuca. ¿Era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle la fémina para arrastrarlo hasta la parte trasera del instituto?

—¿Han visto a Kuchiki? —oyeron ambos jóvenes, dirigiendo su atención hacia una de las ventanas cercana a ellos que se encontraba abierta y permitía vislumbrar al interior del edificio.

Ahí, un joven de cabellera castaña desordenada preguntaba a otros compañeros que circulaban por los pasillos sobre el paradero de la shinigami.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿conoces a ese… —cuestionó Orihime, llevándose un dedo hasta el mentón para expresar su curiosidad. Mas, en cuanto volteó hacia el joven para terminar de formularle la pregunta, lo encontró con la mirada clavada en el muchacho que buscaba a su morena compañera— chico? ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Hola? ¿Kurosaki-kun, me oyes?

—¿Ah? —volvió a prestarle atención a la fémina.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —exclamó sorprendida la muchacha, viendo cómo la mencionada hacía acto de aparición y se acercaba corriendo hasta donde se hallaban ellos, de vez en cuando volteando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie seguía sus pasos.

—Rukia —mencionó el shinigami sustituto, en cuanto la pelinegra detuvo el paso al percatarse de sus compañeros—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Un Hollow? —cuestionó con la inquietud presente en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, Ichigo, sólo…

—¡Kuchiki! —gritó desde la ventana el chico castaño que anteriormente la estaba buscando dentro del recinto, cuando se percató de su presencia en el patio trasero— ¡Espera! —articuló, para después echarse a correr rumbo a la salida más cercana que lo llevara hasta afuera.

—Mierda… —refunfuñó la morena, fatigada— Ichigo —miró a su compañero de batallas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese tipo te persigue? —interrogó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Te encargo mi gigai —dijo, buscando entre sus ropas el artefacto con la cabeza de un conejo como decoración.

—¿Qué? —logró articular el Kurosaki, en cuanto atajó el cuerpo que se había separado del alma de la shinigami— ¡Rukia! ¡Dime qué sucede! —ordenó.

—¡Tranquilízate!, sólo son asuntos de mi escuadrón —aclaró, volviendo a emprender su marcha y desaparecer tras la puerta en el cielo por la cual había aparecido de improviso el shinigami de cabellera rojiza, y la cual la conduciría hasta la Sociedad de las Almas.

—Maldición, esa Rukia… —recriminó por lo bajo un mosqueado Ichigo.

Orihime sólo lo observó en silencio, con el brillo en sus ojos extinguido. Mientras un joven de cabellera castaña se hallaba a unos metros de ellos, recuperando el aliento por su anterior carrera, y observando atentamente las manos del shinigami sustituto sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra, la cual parecía estar perdida.

…

Ya habían acabado las clases del día y los estudiantes se marchaban a sus casas. Sin embargo, Ichigo se encontraba apoyado en la muralla que permitía el ingreso y salida de su instituto. A su lado, el gigai de la menuda morena con su alma temporal, se encontraba inesperadamente tranquila también recargando su espalda contra la muralla.

Un peculiar sonido llamó la atención del joven. Ruido que provenía del gigai a su lado, más específicamente, su estómago.

—¿Tienes hambre? —cuestionó extrañado.

—¿Hambre, pyon? —repitió el alma residente en aquel cuerpo.

El chico frunció el ceño ante la última palabra dicha.

—¡Rukia-sama no tiene hambre! ¡Es una poderosa shinigami! —declaró el alma artificial, provocando que el joven alzara una ceja— Pyon —el primogénito de los Kurosaki hizo una mueca ante la palabra.

—No seas terca, un gigai tiene las mismas necesidades que un cuerpo normal —reprendió.

—Oh… ¿Estás dudando de la fuerza de Rukia-sama? —comentó mirándolo con unos ojos que advertían sus prontas intenciones.

El shinigami sustituto temió por sus extremidades y se alejó sutilmente de ella para evitar que se lanzara encima e intentara romperle un brazo. Sin embargo, antes de que la morena alcanzara a tender una mano en el brazo del chico, se tambaleó y debió recargarse en la muralla.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?

El aludido volteó hasta donde provenía la voz, encontrándose a la morena shinigami acercándose. A su lado la acompañaba el teniente de la sexta división, curiosamente con su gigai. El muchacho de cabellera anaranjada reparó por más tiempo en la insignia de teniente que llevaba su compañera, atada a su brazo.

—Rukia…

—Lo siento, fueron asuntos del escuadrón —justificó, caminando hasta su gigai—. Sabes que el capitán Ukitake a veces decae de salud, por eso el trabajo de teniente del escuadrón a menudo resulta agotador —completó, entrando nuevamente a su cuerpo que le permitía deambular en el mundo humano.

—Ya veo… —contestó, observando a la pelinegra con detalle.

—Así que… —puso ambos brazos en sus caderas, no obstante, en cuanto se paró firme su cuerpo se tambaleó.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó Renji, preocupado.

—¡Idiota! —pronunció el shinigami sustituto— ¿Has comido algo en todo el día?

La morena se llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, con la esperanza de frenar el mareo que la acongojaba.

—Iba a hacerlo durante el receso —comentó—, pero apareció ese chico y… —se detuvo al ver que el joven Kurosaki se agachaba y se ponía de espaldas a ella, indicándole que se subiera a su espalda— ¿Ichigo?

—Sube —ordenó—. Has estado corriendo todo el día, gastaste mucha energía.

—Insolente —refutó la pelinegra—. ¿Piensas que soy tan débil?

—¡Oh, vamos, Rukia! —recriminó el muchacho— ¡No seas testaruda! —continuó desde su posición— Al menos descansa mientras llegamos a casa, ¿o quieres que el viejo haga un escándalo cuando te vea? En serio, que a veces eres demasiado… —detuvo su hablar cuando sintió una calidez recargándose en su espalda y su cuello siendo rodeado por unos delicados brazos.

—Gracias… Ichigo… —articuló la fémina, reposando en la espalda de su compañero.

Renji se encargó de llevar los bolsos de ambos escolares, para que el shinigami sustituto pudiera llevar con libertad a la morena.

Durante el trayecto, Rukia se quedó dormida mientras el joven la cargaba. El shinigami fue quien le anunció el detalle al muchacho de cabello llamativo. Para posteriormente continuar el recorrido en silencio. Eso, hasta que la conversación se hizo presente entre ambos muchachos.

—¿No tenías tu trabajo de medio tiempo? —comentó Renji— Rukia me comentó sobre ello…

—Me tomé unos días libres —explicó el chico—. ¿Tú por qué estás en un gigai?

—La verdad es que planeaba quedarme un tiempo y ayudar a Rukia por estos lados—llevó un brazo tras su cabeza—. Hay algo que me inquieta y estoy seguro que ella no tiene intención de contármelo. ¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser? —lo escudriñó.

Ichigo pensó por un momento y se preguntó si el asunto al que se refería Renji resultaba ser la exagerada atención que estaba recibiendo la morena en el instituto y lo que planeaba hacer para detener aquello.

—No estoy seguro… —respondió— No me ha comentado nada fuera de lo común.

—Ichigo —interrumpió el teniente, deteniéndose por un instante—. Rukia aparenta ser una mujer fuerte, pero supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que esa impresión viene a que evita toda ayuda que puedan proporcionarle los demás.

—Lo sé, es una niñata muy terca.

—No, Ichigo —negó el pelirrojo—. Rukia y yo nos criamos desconfiando de todos a nuestro alrededor. Para nosotros sobrevivir era una batalla de cada día. Es por eso que ella está acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma y no depender de nadie.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio mientras su compañero continuaba con su relato.

—Sin embargo… —comentó— cuando fuiste a rescatarla a la Sociedad de Almas, yo le mencioné que no cargara con todo ella sola, y se apoyara en nosotros dos… Si no está haciendo eso conmigo, espero que al menos tú le des ese apoyo.

—Renji…

—Sólo asegúrate de ayudarla en lo que puedas… Porque Rukia nunca suplicará la protección de nadie.

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la residencia de los Kurosaki. El shinigami de rostro tatuado se adentró un instante para dejar los bolsos de sus compañeros y después retirarse, mientras Ichigo se dirigía escalera arriba. Por fortuna, su progenitor estaba en la clínica y no reparó en su llegada con la shinigami a cuestas. Permitiendo que Ichigo recostara a Rukia en la cama de la habitación que la chica compartía con sus hermanas, y quedarse un momento observando el rostro apacible de la morena. Reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho el teniente de la sexta división.

* * *

><p>De alguna manera siempre acabo metiendo a Renji en la historia... ejejejejejejejeje -babea- Es tan inevitable como tomar mi jugo de naranja diario -what-<br>¡En fin! Espero les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora :D Muchas gracias a quienes han ido dejando reviews ;O; Les he ido respondiendo a aquellos que están registrados en fanfiction y que tienen activada la opción de recibir mensajes. Pero también quiero agradecer a los usuarios no registrados que me han dejado reviews (:

A** luxy, SOOf, AkiraMatsumoto **y** little Hoshi** que se molestaron en dejar sus comentarios :D Gracias por animarme a continuar el fic y me alegra que hayan disfrutado la lectura (:

A **chik-yinyang **que tiene desactivada la opción de mensajes privados -la pokea- gracias por su comentario, e intentaré no llevar la trama hasta un final muy predecible x3

So... nos estamos leyendo!  
>Saludos!<p> 


	3. Accidente en el parque

FDKOEKFOREKFCOKFO XDDDDDDDDD Morí escribiendo este capítulo! Aún recuerdo el comentario de Saa Alice en el foro y cómo me reí con sus comentarios del capítulo -se rie como loca-

Bueno, ok... El siguiente capítulo puede tener escenas un tanto provocativas, ok, no XDDDD Pero si fue divertido poner a estos dos en esa situación. Ahora cómo se van a salir de ésta... ni me pregunte, estoy trabajando en ello (?) o.o

Ahora cuando coman helado de chocolate, pensarán en Ichigo :$ Por lo menos mi decencia para comer helado ya no será la misma (?) XDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>¡Sí, Tite, hombre! Que me acuerdo de ponerte los derechos, los personajes son tuyos, pero algún día me pasarás los derechos de Renji. ¡Y el helado de chocolate es mío! jajajajajjajajajaj

* * *

><p><strong>Accidente en el parque<strong>

Ichigo se encontraba tendido en su cama, recién despertando. Estiró sus brazos para desperezarse y llevó sus manos tras su cabeza, aún acostado sobre su cama.

Era fin de semana. El día anterior fue cuando la morena había prácticamente colapsado y él la había cargado hasta llegar a su residencia, para después recostarla en su respectiva cama y dejarla descansar. Sin embargo, se quedó a su lado por unos minutos hasta que la shinigami lo sacó de sus pensamientos al revolverse incómoda. En cuanto despertó, le llevó unos bocadillos e incluso esa misma noche patrulló los alrededores para cerciorarse que ningún hollow rondaba, esperando que eso aminorara la carga de su compañera.

Se mantuvo un momento más hasta que decidió levantarse rumbo al baño para darse una ducha. No debían ser más de las nueve de la mañana, mas no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que en cuanto terminó con su aseo diario se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, pensando qué hacer esa mañana hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿A esta hora? —murmuró, acercándose al aparato para ver de quién se trataba, verificando que se trataba de un mensaje de texto— Con que Mizuiro… —alzó una ceja, y después de leer el contenido del mensaje reflejando desconcierto en su expresión, lanzó un bufido llevándose una mano hasta su nuca.

La hermana castaña del shinigami sustituto había salido temprano a la casa de una amiga, Karin hace poco también se había marchado y el médico de la familia no sabía si estaba durmiendo o también había salido. En fin, Rukia se encontraba desayunando sola mientras veía televisión. Se había despertado junto a sus dos compañeras de habitación puesto que la morena tenía el sueño ligero. Cabe agregar que había dormido más de lo normal por el asunto de su descompensación de azúcar del día anterior.

—¿Por qué la gente se entretiene viendo estos programas? —se cuestionó la teniente de la undécima división, apoyando su rostro en su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra llevaba el alimento hasta su boca.

—¿Qué les dio a todos en esta casa que se levantaron tan temprano? —la pelinegra se sobresaltó ante la voz que oyó muy cerca suyo. Al voltearse se encontró con el joven de cabellera anaranjada— ¿Te asusté? —se mofó Ichigo, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla contigua a la que se hallaba sentada la morena.

—¡Por favor! Un perro asusta más que tú —lo fulminó con la mirada.

Frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de la chica. Para después reparar en su vestimenta, percatándose que aún llevaba su pijama con un conejo estampado en la prenda superior.

—Oye —comentó, llamando la atención de la muchacha pero sin lograr que se volteara a verlo—, vístete.

—¿Qué? —replicó Rukia, aún sin terminar de ingerir su alimento— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada de la petición.

—Sólo vístete, quiero mostrarte algo —explicó, quitándole los palillos a la morena y terminando su porción de comida matutina, ganándose un improperio de parte de la chica al ver su merienda asaltada.

—Tu hermana dejó tu porción en la nevera —replicó, lanzándole una mirada de disgusto por no dejarla terminar su desayuno.

—Bien —dijo una vez hubo tragado—, mientras yo como tú vístete.

—Ichigo —nombró—, quiero que entiendas algo —lo miró de brazos cruzados—. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digas a dónde quieres llevarme.

…

Momentos después iban caminando uno al lado del otro y Rukia durante todo el camino no había logrado sacarle descripción alguna del sitio al que Ichigo la guiaba. De vez en cuando le volvía a insistir pero el muchacho no revelaba nada.

—Maldición, Rukia, ¿no puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos? —resopló el chico.

—¡Es muy raro que me lleves a algún sitio! —expresó la muchacha— ¡Debes estar planeando un atentado contra Chappy y mi desayuno!

—Rukia… el que me haya comido parte de tu desayuno no tiene que involucrar a ese mugroso conejo.

—¿¡Ves!? ¡Quieres atentar contra la vida de Chappy! —afirmó la morena, adelantándose al joven y entorpeciéndole su avance al pararse frente a él.

Ichigo frunció más el ceño ante la actitud de su compañera.

—En primer lugar, tu horrendo… —se detuvo al ver la actitud amenazante en la fémina— tu conejo es un peluche —rodó los ojos esperando que el mal calificativo hacia el ser adorado de su amiga no le valiera una agresión a su cuerpo—. Y segundo —agregó, antes que la Kuchiki le propinara una patada —, mira hacia atrás.

Con cautela, Rukia hizo caso a su compañero y volteó para ver el paisaje tras ella. Sorprendiéndose al instante.

—¿Qué… —articuló, maravillada— es eso?

Los inmensos pedazos de fierro que se alzaban coloridos entre los árboles estaban esparcidos alrededor de todo ese parque. Y a medida que Ichigo la encaminó hasta aquella entrada podía escuchar los gritos eufóricos de la gente allí dentro. Globos, serpentina, varias personas disfrazadas, distintos puestos y aquellas enormes atracciones de metal que podía apreciar a medida que su compañero la guiaba, la dejaron embobada.

—Es un parque de atracciones —explicó el Kurosaki—. Mizuiro me comentó que este fin de semana había una promoción para los estudiantes de instituto. Así que pensé en traerte… —comentó rascándose la nuca.

—Ichigo…

Estuvieron un rato haciendo fila para comprar los boletos y otro más para entrar, pero durante todo ese tiempo la morena no dejaba de admirar maravillada todo a su alrededor. Había varios jóvenes de la edad de Ichigo, la mayoría de las caras se le hacían desconocidas, sin embargo de vez en cuando le parecía ver rostros conocidos.

—Oye, Ichigo… —llamó, una vez entraron a aquel enorme lugar— Creo que es mi imaginación, pero... me parece haber visto a algunas de estas personas…

—Ah… —articuló— No sería extraño que alguno de nuestros compañeros estuviera por aquí.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Bueno, así mejor —mencionó—. Si alguno de tus pretendientes te ve conmigo ya puedes empezar a recurrir a tu plan de hacerme pasar por tu…

—¡Ichigo, mira! —gritó la morena, interrumpiéndolo, provocando que el muchacho se sobresaltara.

—¡Mierda, Rukia! —exclamó— ¿¡Qué…!? —soltó, en cuanto sintió que era arrastrado por la shinigami— ¡Rukia, maldición, suéltame!

—¡Mira, Ichigo! —reiteró, señalando un peluche de conejo en el estante de un puesto en el que se hallaba un sonriente comerciante al notar que tenía su primer cliente de la mañana.

—Mierda… —articuló el joven de cabellera anaranjada.

Bendito conejo, pensó sarcástico.

Posteriormente, una sonriente morena caminaba junto al joven shinigami sustituto. Entre sus brazos llevaba un blanco conejo de peluche, mientras su acompañante iba farfullando con el ceño más fruncido que lo usual.

—Aún no entiendo por qué te compré esa… cosa —bufó el joven, mirando fulminante al animalito de felpa.

—Porque te comiste mi desayuno —le respondió de la misma forma la morena.

—¿Sigues con eso? —soltó, observando a su acompañante y percatándose cómo la pelinegra frotaba su rostro sonriente contra el peluche— Da igual… —suspiró, ahorrándose el comenzar un pleito.

—Parece que de verdad las personas la pasan bien aquí —comentó curiosa, mirando a su alrededor y reparando en varios jóvenes que parecían divertirse, además de algunas parejas que rondaban el lugar.

—Sí, bueno, cuando nos subamos a un juego verás que… —se detuvo a mitad de la frase al dirigir su mirada unos metros frente a él— Debes estar bromeando… —musitó, incrédulo.

—¿Ichigo? —a la shinigami le llamó la atención la actitud del joven, observándolo con atención.

—¡Vamos a ese juego! —señaló el muchacho al azar, nervioso, dando media vuelta para que Rukia lo siguiera.

—¿Qué te pasa? —consultó extrañada al seguirlo con la mirada— ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto…? —preguntó, dirigiendo su vista donde anteriormente miraba el sustituto.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó, tomándola de la muñeca para arrastrarla en sentido contrario.

—¡Ichigo! ¿¡Qué diablos…!? —espetó, mirando fugazmente hacia donde su compañero evitaba por todos los medios que observase, reparando inmediatamente en algo que abarcó toda su atención— ¡CHAPPY! —gritó a viva voz, con la ilusión plasmada en sus ojos.

—¡No, Rukia! —intervino el joven, jalándola.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La morena ya había sido hipnotizada por el flamante personaje a pocos metros de ella. Obviamente, se trataba de alguien con un disfraz de conejo, no obstante eso no aminoraba la emoción que embargaba a Rukia.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Es Chappy! —rebatió, intentando soltarse del agarre.

—¡Rukia, no hagas el ridículo! —haló de ella, continuando con el forcejeo.

A unos pasos de distancia, el enorme conejo miraba con nerviosismo los ojos maravillados de la shinigami, quien intentaba por todos los medios huir del agarre de su compañero y lanzarse sobre el conejo.

—¡Rukia, no me obligues! —amenazó, percatándose de varias miradas curiosas que comenzaban a posarse en ellos.

—¡No intervengas en nuestra relación, Ichigo! —escandalizó la morena.

Y en vista de que la pelinegra se iba a zafar de su prisión, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la cargó. Tal como tiempo atrás lo había hecho en su rescate, sólo que esta vez era para evitar una vergüenza descomunal en el parque de atracciones.

—¡Suéltame, Ichigo! —se removió, estirando un brazo para intentar alcanzar a su adorado conejo, puesto que con el otro sujetaba a su peluche de felpa e Ichigo la había cargado al revés, de tal manera que su cabeza se hallara al nivel de la espalda del chico y ella presenciara, agonizante, cómo se alejaba paulatinamente de aquel enorme conejo.

—¡Rukia, te vas a caer! —advirtió el muchacho ante los movimientos de la morena, meditando en cómo detener su pataleta— Te compraré un helado —concluyó.

—¿Un helado? —cuestionó curiosa.

Al parecer la estrategia había dado resultado.

Mientras Rukia se dejaba llevar por su compañero, ya más en calma, varias miradas inquisidoras los observaban a la distancia. Atentos a la pelinegra que era cargada por el Kurosaki.

—Hey, ¿esa no es Kuchiki? —comentó un joven adolescente, a varios metros de la pareja— ¿Con quién va?

—¿Kuchiki? —repitió un chico de castaña cabellera.

—Ah, sí —concordó otro muchacho, a su lado—. Creo que es Ichigo Kurosaki. Cuando cursaba primer año estuve en su misma clase y ambos se comportaban a menudo de manera extraña, pero siempre los veía juntos.

—¿Kuchiki cursó primer año en el instituto? —cuestiono el joven de ojos miel.

—Sí —aseguró el chico a su lado—, ¿no lo sabías? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

El castaño sólo frunció el ceño y miró atentamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido el joven de cabellera anaranjada con la morena.

—¡En seguida vuelvo! —anunció, largándose a correr y alejándose de sus compañeros. Mientras éstos gritaban cuestionando su repentina acción.

…

Para evitar que su amiga y compañera de batallas fuera tras el conejo gigante, que en realidad era una persona disfrazada, Ichigo no tuvo opción que sobornarla con un helado de barquillo. Y ahí se encontraban ambos ahora, sentados en una banca mientras la morena expresaba su extrañeza por el singular tentempié y el conejo de peluche se hallaba posado junto a ella, lejos del alcance de su acompañante.

—¿Dices que sólo tengo que lamerlo? —cuestionó por enésima vez la muchacha.

—Sí, Rukia —comentó, pasivo, como alguna vez le enseñó a beber de una caja de jugo—. Lame los bordes para evitar que el helado se derrita y te chorree las manos.

—¿Los bordes? —volvió a preguntar, mirando el helado de diferentes ángulos y observando cómo el joven a su lado degustaba su respectivo refrigerio.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Ichigo, observando las acciones de la pelinegra— ¡Lo vas a derramar! —reprendió— Maldición, sólo lame los bordes. Así —aclaró el joven, mostrándole cómo debía hacerlo.

Rukia miró atenta al muchacho, reparando en que lamía por la orilla del barquillo e iba girando el cono para así poder saborear alrededor de todo el helado. También se dio cuenta que el chico había ingerido buena parte de su helado y estaba comenzando a comer del barquillo.

—¿Eso igual se come? —cuestionó, impresionada.

—Sí, dentro hay más helado —explicó, mostrándole a la pelinegra el contenido dentro del barquillo—, ¿ves?

—Oh… —la shinigami alternó su mirada entre el helado que tenía en sus manos y el que le mostraba su compañero, varias veces— Oye, Ichigo…

—¿Qué? —articuló.

—Cámbiame el helado —demandó la muchacha, llegando a la conclusión que al paso que iba nunca terminaría de ingerir esa cosa.

—¿Ah? —expresó con desconcierto el muchacho junto a ella, percatándose que el escurridizo helado de la morena era tendido frente a él y que estaba derramándose sobre sus blanquecinas manos.

—¡Rukia! —reprendió— ¡Lame el maldito helado!

La aludida notó la exasperación de su compañero y observó como el helado empezaba a correrse sobre sus manos, deslizándose con destino de cumplir con la atracción de la fuera de gravedad.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, llevando el barquillo hasta su boca y lamiendo a ratos parte del helado.

Ichigo la vio atento con el ceño fruncido, reparando en que los intentos de la chica eran en vano, puesto que el helado seguía chorreándose por sus manos con intención de aterrizar en la ropa de la morena.

—¡Maldición, dame eso! —se desesperó el muchacho, cogiendo la mano de la fémina que sujetaba el barquillo y llevándolo hasta su boca para él mismo arreglar el desastre que había dejado la shinigami.

Rukia siguió con la mirada cada acción de su compañero hasta que notar que el helado ya no escurría entre sus dedos y que las manos de Ichigo habían quedado impregnadas del viscoso líquido. El helado había quedado perfectamente moldeado en una circunferencia embutida en el cono.

El joven de extravagante cabellera le terminó de arrebatar el barquillo a su compañera, para intercambiárselo con el que anteriormente él estaba degustando y que aseguraba que a pesar de los descuidos de la morena, no se derramaría por los bordes.

—Gracias… —mencionó, observando su nuevo helado y mordiendo con cuidado el borde del barquillo.

—Qué desperdicio de chocolate... —farfulló, observando sus manos pegoteadas por el líquido escurrido y posteriormente hacer uso de las servilletas que había cogido al comprar el helado, dándole unas cuantas a la chica.

La shinigami le agradeció mentalmente por el gesto mientras disfrutaba del ambiente que la rodeaba. Las filas para subirse a los juegos estaban repletas y el parque no había sido abierto hace mucho. No se habían subido a ninguna atracción aún, sin embargo, no eran los únicos que se hallaban descansando en las bancas alrededor del parque. Varios grupos de amigos se encontraban en los sectores de comida y parejas sentadas en las bancas disfrutaban de unos momentos a solas.

Rukia pestañó repetidas veces ante el hecho de estar rodeada de enamorados.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó, propinándole un susto a su acompañante.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó el chico, mirando con una ceja alzada a la morena mientras terminaba de comerse el barquillo.

—¿No te traerá problemas el qué estés aquí conmigo? —preguntó— ¿No le parecerá mal a Inoue que estemos los dos solos aquí?

—¿Eh? —pronunció el muchacho, sin lograr entender a lo que se refería— ¿Qué tiene que ver Inoue en esto?

—¿Qué tiene que ver? —repitió atónita la shinigami— ¿No estás saliendo con ella?

—¿Saliendo con Inoue? —la extrañeza no se hizo esperar en el rostro del joven— ¿Por qué crees eso?

El enfado surcó el rostro de la morena, extrañando aún más al chico.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo! —alegó, apuntándolo con lo que restaba de su helado— ¡No intentes negarlo!

—¿Negarlo? —ahora era el turno del chico para fruncir el ceño— Rukia, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—¡Se supone que estarías saliendo con ella! —rebatió— ¡Por eso suspendimos el plan!

Ichigo la miró como si hubiera terminado de perder la cordura. Luego, se convenció a sí mismo que la única manera de tratar con un loco, era ser paciente. Así que, armándose de toda la tolerancia que poseía, suspiró.

—Rukia… —comenzó— Inoue es mi amiga —hizo una pausa meditando en sus palabras al percatarse de la ceja alzada en la morena—. Sería… raro que saliera con ella —comentó, en su rostro reflejando una expresión como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera obvio.

Al contrario de lo que creyó el Kurosaki, su explicación no provocó satisfacción alguna en la shinigami, puesto que la chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fulminante.

—Oh… —pronunció— Pues perdona por pedirte hacer cosas raras.

—¿Qué? —articuló el joven, con el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro— Rukia, ¿ahora de qué hablas?

—Aceptaste salir conmigo, ¿no? —le recordó— También somos amigos, Ichigo.

El muchacho se revolvió el pelo con una mano, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Es diferente, Rukia! —soltó— ¡Además, tú me lo pediste!

—¿Quién fue el que no quiso que se lo pidiera a Renji? —debatió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Como solía pasar en sus pleitos, ambos se habían dejado llevar por la efusiva contienda y se acercaban cada vez más al otro para intimidarse mutuamente, provocando que la distancia entre sus rostros disminuyera y dando la sensación de que se gruñían el uno al otro.

—¡Hola, Ichigo! —interrumpió la afable voz de su amigo de cabellera castaña.

Momentos antes, Keigo se hallaba paseando por el parque junto a Mizuiro y unos compañeros de su clase. Le pareció vislumbrar a su amigo de llamativa cabellera y se acercó sin dudarlo para saludarlo con una palmada en la espalda. Sin embargo, no contaba con la presencia de la morena y mucho menos que se hallaran en medio de una pelea, así mismo tampoco esperaba que al darle la palmada a su amigo éste hubiera sido impulsado hacia adelante encima de su acompañante.

—¿I…chigo? —articuló pasmado el joven.

El golpe había pillado desprevenido al muchacho, y en su intento de no aplastar a la shinigami había alcanzado a sujetarse del respaldo de la banca mientras que su otra mano había aterrizado en el asiento, junto al cuerpo de la chica.

Rukia, por otro lado, al sentir que se caía hacia atrás había agarrado su soporte más cercano. Sus manos tomaron con fuerza la ropa del joven frente a ella en un intento de no golpearse en la caída pero aplastando a su conejo de peluche y tirando lo que restaba de su helado en el proceso.

Sin embargo, no lograron evitar chocar. Ambos se hallaban atónitos y sus miradas reflejadas en la del otro al percatarse que sus labios se habían rozado en una sutil caricia. Y precisamente eso es lo que había evidenciado Keigo Asano.

—Tú… Ichigo… Rukia-chan… —trastabilló mientras los apuntaba con la mano temblorosa, aún sin creerse lo que habían presenciado sus ojos.

Ichigo se incorporó de un salto intentando esconder el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas producto de la bochornosa situación. La shinigami, en cambio, seguía pasmada y sentada aún en la banca.

—¡Maldición, Keigo! —espetó el Kurosaki furioso— No… —balbuceó— ¿¡No podrías saludar como una persona normal!?

El susodicho seguía con la boca abierta mientras su amigo le recriminaba.

—Mierda… —masculló ofuscado el joven, para después dirigirse a la morena en la banca— ¡Vámonos, Rukia!

Comenzó a caminar lejos del castaño a paso firme, pero la shinigami aún seguía en la banca todavía pasmada por lo sucedido. Al darse cuenta, Ichigo volteó y repitió el llamado logrando que la chica al fin se incorporara y cogiera su peluche para posteriormente seguir el paso de su compañero. Dejando a Keigo aún absorto.

En el mismo estado, o peor que Asano, se hallaba un joven adolescente parado en medio de la multitud del parque. Le había costado trabajo encontrar a la pareja puesto que los había perdido por un rato. Sin embargo, jamás esperó encontrarse con esa escena.

—Kuchiki-san… —musitó, aún incrédulo.

* * *

><p>LA SOLA CAG***** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Quiero un peluche como el de Rukia (?) Me acordé cuando fui al parque con unos amigos y el novio de una amiga intentaba conseguirle un peluche gigante... NUNCA LO LOGRO XDDDD -re mala- Pero Rukia es muy persuasiva y sin ese peluche no se iba... Ahora, el Chappy gigante... Juro que visualicé la cara de pánico de ese conejo cuando vio a Rukia que se quería lanzar sobre él XDDDDDDDDD<p>

¡Agradecimientos a los no registrados! :D -si me demoro en actualizar es porque les respondo sus comentarios :$ (?)-

**SOOf: **¡A ver si te pones contenta de nuevo cuando veas que subí el cap 3! :DD Un Ichigo celoso :$ Todas queremos eso jejejejjejejejej -rie como tonta- A ver si el helado es mejor que Ichigo celoso (?) -huye- Saluditos! :DD

**AkiraMatsumoto: **Lindaaaa 3 x3 Gracias! Aquí dejo la continuación, espero te guste! Gracias por pasarte a comentar! (:

**sumire: **Yo me le declaro a Rukia si dice que no está interesada en hombres! *_* Jajajajjajajaj Es que nadie se resiste a Rukia :$ -recibe los besitos y abrazo- Gracias por dejar comentario! :DD -le manda alegría (?)-

**Beatriz: **Yo... o.o No sé si sentirme muy agradecida por dejarme un comentario o asombrarme porque te entendí lo que dijiste o_o -corre a google traductor- emm... Você leu a fic em espanhol? o.o NO SE ESCRIBIR EN PORTUGUES ;_; Yo... Muito obrigado por ler o fic ;O; Eu admiro você! o.o SALUDOS DE CHILEE :DD


	4. Descontrol

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le hice caso a mi amigo y me empecé a levantar todos los días a las 8 de la mañana para estudiar? o.o OHKOTHKOTP ESCUCHO RUIDO AFUERA! ES UN CARNAVAL? :DDDDD -se asoma por el balcón-

Ejem, en fin -se incorpora- Ayer publiqué este cap en el foro **Stop Rain **y planeaba publicar en unas horas acá porque según yo estaba estudiando... Pero la comprensión de lectura no es divertida cuando los textos son aburridos así que aquí me tienen (?)

Me tardé más en actualizar porque estaba coordinando este capítulo con le siguiente x3 y a ver si ahora sigo avanzando el cap de 'Lucha constante'... ¡En fin! ¡Me queda alrededor de una semana y media! ¡Y podré viajar a mi ciudad natal a ver a mi familia y estar más tranquila! *_* Espero poder escribir más allá... o3o

Con respecto a este capítulo... -risa tonta- Ahora se empieza a poner bueno :$ Jujujujujujujjuj ¡Espero lo disfruten! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Renji es mio. Los demás personajes son de Tite. Ok, no ): Tite es bi porque tanto personajes hombres como mujeres, son suyos. OK ESO TAMPOCO! Lo único que me pertenece en esta narración es la historia y los personajes extra que acosan a Rukia :$ Oh, me siento tan agradecida. Yo quería que Renji fuera mío... -va a twittear a Tite-

* * *

><p><strong>Descontrol<strong>

Keigo aún seguía de pie al lado de aquella banca, paralizado. A sus pies se hallaban los restos de un barquillo y el helado que anteriormente contenía, derretido. La gente pasaba a su lado y él no se inmutaba. Incluso cuando una figura se paró a su lado, él seguía en la misma posición.

—¿Keigo? —llamó su amigo, moviendo su mano frente a la cara del castaño en espera de que reaccionara.

Mizuiro estudió un rato a su compañero intentando adivinar qué le había pasado. Al verlo parado entre la multitud que pasaba, le llamó la atención.

—¿Kojima-kun? —una voz femenina se hizo presente, provocando que el aludido prestara su atención en el grupo de jóvenes a pocos metros de él.

—Oh, no pasa nada —tranquilizó con una sonrisa amable— Keigo —se volvió a su amigo intentando nuevamente sacarlo de su estupor—, ellos son compañeros de tercer año y las chicas que están ahí son algunas de segundo año…

—I… —balbuceó el chico, ganándose la atención del grupo.

—¿Y? —repitió el moreno, confundido.

—¡Ichigooo! —soltó, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y ríos de lágrimas salían dramáticamente de sus ojos.

—¿Te encontraste con Ichigo? —dedujo el muchacho.

—¿Kurosaki-senpai está por aquí? —cuestionó con ilusión una de las chicas del grupo de segundo año, mientras las féminas a su lado la corearon con chillidos.

—Es cierto que le avisé de la promoción… —comentó el joven— pero la verdad no esperé que viniera, ¿vino solo? —preguntó a su amigo castaño que daba vueltas alrededor de él y seguía gritando el nombre del joven Kurosaki.

—¡No lo entiendes, Mizuiro! —se detuvo frente al chico haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos en un intento de explicarle— Rukia-chan… —mencionó— Rukia-chan… —y a continuación volvió a inundar el piso con sus lágrimas.

El grupo de adolescentes observó con una ceja alzada a Keigo mientras las chicas del grupo murmuraban entre ellas sobre la presencia del joven de anaranjada cabellera en el parque.

—Ah, vino con Kuchiki-san —intuyó con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Kuchiki? —repitió un muchacho del grupo— ¿No es aquella morena que está en la misma clase que Kurosaki?

—Sí, sí —concordó otro joven— la de pelo corto y grandes ojos.

—¡Oigan, chicos!

Mizuiro volteó al igual que lo hicieron sus compañeros de instituto, encontrándose con una chica de cabellera oscura que se acercaba saludando con la mano.

—¿Arisawa-san? —nombró el moreno.

—Hola —saludó con un gesto al grupo de jóvenes, para después dirigirse a Mizuiro—, vine con Orihime y logramos convencer a Ishida —declaró victoriosa—. Ahora mismo están comprando refrescos… ¿Qué le pasa a éste? —cuestionó al notar lo escandaloso que se hallaba el castaño.

—Vio a Ichigo y Kuchiki-san en el parque —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la chica, sorprendida— ¿Ichigo trajo a Kuchiki?

—Ichigo… él… —volvió a balbucear Keigo, sin lograr articular palabras coherentes.

Las féminas que se encontraban en el grupo que había saludado recién la karateca empezaron a farfullar sobre el comentario que había dicho. Mientras, Tatsuki miraba con el ceño fruncido al castaño, a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¡Asano, si vas a decir algo, dilo de una maldita vez! —se quejó, arremangándose la manga de su camiseta dispuesta a propinarle varios golpes.

—¡Ichigo besó a Rukia-chan! —lloriqueó.

La muchacha detuvo su acción y su mandíbula se abrió ante la sorpresa. Entretanto, el grupo cerca de ellos se removió inquieto, entre murmullos que cuestionaban la veracidad de lo dicho por el castaño.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó extrañado Mizuiro.

—¡Por supuesto! —se defendió el castaño— ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Incluso se enojó conmigo por interrumpirlo y se fue con Rukia-chan!

—Oh… —musitó pensativo el moreno.

—¿¡Qué significa eso!? —gritó escandalizada la deportista al pensar en las intenciones de su amigo de la infancia— ¿¡Qué pasa con ese idiota!?

—¡Debe ser una mentira! —alegó una muchacha de cabellera rojiza, mientras la secundaban sus amigas— ¡Kurosaki-senpai debe estar siendo seducido por esa niña! ¡Él no ha salido con ninguna chica durante todos estos años! —hipó.

—No lo es —anunció un chico castaño de ojos miel, quien apareció con la cabeza cabizbaja—. Yo también lo vi.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que la presencia de dos personas interrumpió.

—¿Qué sucede, Tatsuki-chan? —cuestionó una dulce voz apareciendo en escena.

Al prestar atención, la susodicha se encontró con su amiga que cargaba varios refrescos entre sus brazos, y a su lado el joven de anteojos que también llevaba una buena carga en sus brazos. Orihime miraba con inocencia a todos a su alrededor mientras Ishida los observaba suspicaz.

En ese momento la karateca cayó en la cuenta que su amiga se le había declarado al muchacho de anaranjada cabellera el día anterior, lo que no sabía era que Inoue no había podido llevar a cabo su confesión, por tanto la morena ardió en rabia al percatarse de que el primogénito de los Kurosaki estaba pasando a llevar los sentimientos de su querida compañera.

—Asano —susurró, agarrándolo del cuello para que no chillara en frente de la joven de exagerados atributos y dijera algo innecesario—, debemos encontrar a Ichigo —ordenó, autoritaria.

El castaño tembló ante la amenaza mientras su amigo de cabellera oscura miraba a todos con atención, pensando en el lío que se había metido el shinigami sustituto. Al reparar en ello, se preguntó cómo iba a resolver el asunto el chico.

…

La tarde avanzaba e Ichigo se había encargado de no volver a tocar el incidente en aquella banca, aunque no es como si la morena hubiera comentado el tema tampoco. Se habían subido ya a varios juegos y habían discutido de vez en cuando por los mismos, no obstante, la morena no podía negar que se estaban divirtiendo.

También se habían detenido a comer, y Rukia no dejaba de expresar su sorpresa por aquellas enormes atracciones y las filas interminables que debían hacer para subirse a los juegos. Y por fortuna, o llámese fuerza del destino, no se habían encontrado con ningún conocido así que la tarde había avanzado tranquila.

—Creí que me iba a desmayar en el último —comentó la muchacha, recuperando el aliento.

—Era sólo una montaña rusa —debatió el joven.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—Yo no era la que gritaba cuando esa cosa llegaba a la cima y luego caía en picada…

—¡Te dije que no era yo, maldición! —espetó, en un nuevo intento fallido por hacerle ver a la chica que quien gritaba era el pasajero que iba sentado detrás de ellos.

—Oh, vamos Ichigo —rodó los ojos—, ¡no seas tímido!

El joven farfulló y siguió caminando mientras observaba a su compañera de batallas y no pudo evitar que lo sucedido horas antes embargara sus pensamientos.

No sabía si el hecho de que la chica no hubiera mencionado el asunto lo tranquilizaba o lo incomodaba más. Tenía idea del conocimiento que su amiga poseía del mundo humano, sin embargo, desconocía el grado de ignorancia que la shinigami sostenía de esos temas.

—¡Kuchiki!

La nombrada volteó al escuchar que la llamaban, alzando una ceja al instante al reconocer al muchacho que corría hacia ella.

—Tú… —murmuró, ganando la atención de su acompañante.

—Kuchiki —repitió el chico, una vez llegó frente a ella—, quiero hablar contigo.

Un suspiro se dejó escapar por la boca de la morena. Ya no sabía cómo tratar a aquel adolescente.

—Creo que te lo he repetido varias veces —dijo la teniente—. No tengo intención de salir contigo…

—¿Kurosaki te está forzando para que estés con él? —cuestionó de improviso, provocando que una expresión de sorpresa gobernara el rostro de la fémina.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? —se enfadó el aludido. No permitiría que un desconocido le cuestionara su relación con la morena.

—Te vi que la besaste —declaró, provocando que el muchacho frunciera más el ceño—. Conozco a Kuchiki-san y ella no se deja pisotear por ningún chico. ¡No te hagas ilusiones con ella!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El shinigami sustituto agarró al adolescente del cuello de su camisa y lo miró amenazante.

—¡Aquí el que se está haciendo ilusiones con ella eres tú! —bramó— ¡Deja en paz a Rukia si no quieres que te de una buena paliza!

Cuando notó la mirada furiosa en los ojos castaños, se intimidó. Pero luego de ver la cara estupefacta en la morena, se armó de valor.

—¡Deja de dirigirte a ella con tanta confianza! ¿Quién eres tú para interceder por ella? —recriminó con la determinación en sus ojos miel.

—Serás… —masculló, con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

—Ichigo —llamó la morena, saliendo de su trance—, él tiene razón.

—¿Rukia? —articuló, sorprendido ante la declaración de su compañera.

El joven de cabellera castaña sonrió triunfante mientras la Kuchiki se acercaba y posaba una mano en el brazo de Ichigo para que éste soltara a su prisionero.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, ¿no, Ichigo? —dirigió su mirada hasta los ojos del muchacho— Sé cuidarme sola, no necesito que me protejas.

Miró absorto a la morena, recordando cómo no le dejaba de repetir aquella frase durante las múltiples batallas que habían compartido. Y obviando en que, bajo su impresión, se habría visto más intimidante si no tuviera aquel peluche de felpa bajo un brazo.

—Bien —dijo, soltando al chico mientras éste los miraba extrañados—. Pero sabes que jamás te hago caso —sonrió socarrón, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la fémina.

—Y tú —puntualizó, refiriéndose al chico de cabellera castaña—, mi relación con Ichigo no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Pero Kuchiki…! —objetó, siendo interrumpido.

—Ichigo nunca me ha forzado a estar con él —aclaró, seria.

—Más bien tú me acosaste hasta el instituto y me amenazaste descaradamente en frente de mis amigos… —comentó el Kurosaki, rascándose la nuca al recordar cuando conoció a la morena— ¡Maldición, Rukia! —reclamó al sentir un codazo en sus costillas.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde quién fue corriendo a buscarme aun cuando le dije que no me siguiera? —recriminó, comenzando un pleito de miradas— Y pensar que te salvé de que mi hermano te matara…

—¿¡Así le agradeces a quien se enfrentó a medio mundo para rescatarte!? —espetó, gruñendo sobre la cara de la shinigami.

—¡Casi te matan, imbécil! —recordó— ¡Siempre has sido un mocoso imprudente!

Casi se podía visualizar una vena palpitando en la sien del Kurosaki mientras su compañera no dejaba de recriminarle todas sus acciones.

—Oh… —comentó el shinigami sustituto cogiendo con una mano la cabeza de la muchacha, amenazante— Y esas lágrimas de felicidad cuando me viste, supongo que fueron imaginación mía.

—Serás… —gruñó la morena— ¡No soy yo la que se tira al piso y se pone a llorar como niñita!

Gruñidos desafiantes provenían de ambos shinigamis mientras el castaño cerca de ellos, del que aparentemente habían olvidado su presencia, los observaba atónitos. ¿Esa era su Kuchiki-san?

—Oigan… —murmuró, intimidado.

—¿¡Qué!? —espetaron ambos al mismo tiempo, provocando que el joven se espantara.

Tanto el Kurosaki como la morena dirigieron su atención al muchacho sin relajar su semblante. Mas, cuando observaron un tumulto de gente que se acercaba en dirección a ellos, su expresión cambió por una de sorpresa.

—¿Qué diablos…? —susurró Ichigo.

A lo lejos podía ver cómo Keigo corría a toda velocidad con clara muestra de necesitar ayuda debido a su asustada expresión mientras una furiosa Tatsuki lo perseguía. Sin embargo, más atrás podía vislumbrar un grupo de adolescentes que dudaba haber visto alguna vez.

—¡Ahí está! —logró escuchar que gritaba su amiga de la infancia, provocando que el grupo acelerara el paso.

El instinto de Ichigo le avisó que debían huir de ahí, pero resultaba estúpido si no tenía una buena razón.

—A ver si a ellos les das explicaciones, Kurosaki —comentó el chico, provocando que el nombrado centrara su atención en él—. Keigo Asano les comentó a mis amigos y ese grupo de chicas, que creo son de tu Fanclub, sobre el beso que le diste a Kuchiki.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló el joven, espantado.

—Ichigo, ¿qué sucede? —cuestionó la morena, no entendiendo la situación.

—¡Corre!

Rukia no se percató cuando su compañero comenzó a arrastrarla con rumbo desconocido, pero cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes del tumulto que comenzó a perseguirlos, no dudó en obedecerlo.

—¡Ichigo! ¿¡Qué sucede!? —exclamó, en medio de la carrera.

—¡Sólo corre! —contestó el chico, volteando a ver de vez en cuando para notar con pánico que el grupo los estaba alcanzando— ¡Maldición, estúpido Keigo!

Ambos corrieron por un buen rato hasta que el joven de anaranjada cabellera llegó a la conclusión de que huyendo no se salvarían de sus perseguidores. Fue entonces cuando escudriñó a su alrededor en busca de un escondite, llevándose la sorpresa de vislumbrar frente a él un juego que consistía en una enorme rueda gigante. Y al echar un vistazo en la fila, notó que su amigo de cabellera oscura estaba a punto de subirse al juego junto a una mujer.

—¡Mizuiro! —llamó, arrastrando a la morena de la mano— ¡Déjame pasar! —dijo, adelantándose y entrando en aquel cubículo.

—¿Ichigo? —cuestionó sorprendido, pero al reparar en la muchedumbre furiosa que iba tras su amigo, lo dejó pasar.

—¡Hey! —espetó la encargada del juego que vigilaba a las parejas que subían.

—No se preocupe, señorita —sonrió dulcemente el moreno, provocando que la muchacha se maravillara.

El par de shinigamis aprovechó la confusión y se adentraron en el juego, mientras éste comenzaba a girar lentamente a medida que el ofuscado grupo se acercaba al frente de la fila.

—Estuvo cerca… —suspiró el muchacho, observando cómo su amiga de cabellera oscura gritaba furiosa desde afuera.

—Ichigo… —soltó la morena, casi sin aliento— ¿Qué demonios…?

—El estúpido de Keigo abrió la boca —dijo a modo de explicación.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente mientras ambos intentaban recobrar la normalidad de su respiración. El juego seguía su curso y giraba lentamente.

—Ichigo —llamó la morena, sentada frente a su acompañante en el pequeño cubículo—, ¿tanto escándalo por un simple beso? —cuestionó, dejando a su conejo de felpa acomodado junto a ella.

El susodicho tembló ante lo dicho por su compañera, rehuyendo de su mirada.

—Un beso no es una cosa tan simple…

—Pero Ichigo —espetó ella— sólo fue un accidente, ni siquiera fue un beso, fue un roce —aclaró.

Observó con atención a la chica al notar la excesiva calma con la que se tomaba la situación.

—Rukia tú… —comentó, algo incómodo— ¿ya has besado a alguien?

—No —respondió la muchacha, parpadeando varias veces ante la pregunta—. Pero te repito que eso no fue un beso —dijo, lanzando un suspiro ante la preocupación innecesaria desde su punto de vista—. En el libro que me prestó Matsumoto-san hay cosas que te harían enrojecer por lo inocente que eres —se burló.

—¿¡Qué!? —se espantó el chico— ¿¡Qué clases de libros lees!?

—Ingenuo… —articuló la morena, intentando ahogar una risa— No sabes lo que es un verdadero beso, Ichigo, estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

—Tú… —dijo entre dientes, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su acompañante.

—Pero bueno, eres sólo un adolescente —comentó, como si no hubiera arreglo al asunto—, el día en que dejes de ser un niño y te conviertas en hombre, supongo que estas cosas no tendrán tanta importancia… ¿Ichigo? —llamó la chica al ver que su compañero había agachado la cabeza.

—Tú… —murmuró el chico— ¿crees que soy un niño, Rukia?

—¿Eh? —articuló ella.

No es que se creyera un adulto. No obstante, a Ichigo nunca lo habían tratado de niño. Tenía claro que las situaciones que había vivido no le habían permitido desarrollarse como un chico "normal". Había tenido que aguantar un enorme peso desde muy pequeño, y sin embargo, siempre intentaba resolver sus asuntos por sí mismo, sin involucrar a los demás. Y ahora… ¿Rukia lo trataba de niño?

—Puede que te hayas enfrentado a centenares de hollow y salvaras al mundo —mencionó—, pero aún eres sólo un adolescente, Ichigo.

El aludido se levantó y caminó un par de pasos hasta arrodillarse frente a la morena y colocar ambas manos apoyadas en el asiento, rodeando el cuerpo de la shinigami.

—¿Aún? —repitió— ¿Soy sólo un adolescente para ti, Rukia? —cuestionó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que por más fuerte que seas —manifestó, alzando una ceja ante la actitud del chico—, en el fondo sigues siendo igual de inocente…

—Veamos qué tan inocente te parezco.

Rukia abrió la boca para reprocharle pero inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa. Sólo podía observar los párpados cerrados de su compañero de batallas y sentir una presión insistente en sus labios. Tembló ante el contacto de la varonil mano que se había desplazado por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Ichigo sólo sabía que su sangre hervía ante la sola idea de que la morena lo considerara un "niño". Jamás se había sentido tan ofendido de su parte, y sin embargo, sabía bien que el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Cuando profundizó el beso y su lengua alcanzó la cavidad de la morena, provocando que ésta soltara un suspiro, él abrió los ojos de sopetón.

—Yo… —articuló, separándose unos centímetros de su rostro y viendo que la muchacha seguía con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos— Rukia, yo… —se alejó de ella como si su piel quemara, volviendo a su asiento frente a ella.

Empuñó sus manos bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que comenzaba a recuperarse del asalto a su boca, intentando así tranquilizarse.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se cuestionaba el joven. Mantenía su mandíbula apretada intentando calmar el palpitar de su acelerado corazón. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado, maldición! Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo ante las palabras de provocación de la chica.

—¡Es tu culpa, Rukia! —concluyó. Si la shinigami no lo hubiera tratado de niño, él de ninguna manera habría hecho lo que hizo, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué…? —articuló ella, recuperándose de su aturdimiento— ¿¡Mi culpa!? —se levantó de su sitio, ofendida— ¡Tú me besaste sin razón aparente!

Ichigo tembló ante la acusación. Era cierta después de todo. Sin embargo, debía defenderse.

—¡Tú…! —pronunció— ¡Tú empezaste llamándome niño!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —lo señaló— ¡No puedes simplemente llegar y… y besarme cuando te apetezca!

—¡No fue…! —intentó excusarse— ¡Maldición, que es tu culpa!

—¿¡Sigues con eso!? —reprochó— ¡Aprende a ser un hombre y a enfrentar tus…! ¡Ah! —se interrumpió la morena, tambaleándose producto del juego que se había detenido hasta llegar a lo más alto.

—¡Rukia, cuidado! —advirtió el joven, agarrando a la morena del brazo para evitar que cayera.

Debido al estrecho espacio y la mano del Kurosaki que había alcanzado a tirar de su brazo, la shinigami cayó sobre el chico. Su rostro quedó escondido en el torso del muchacho y quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras el cubículo oscilaba y volvía a recuperar su estabilidad paulatinamente, quedándose quieto.

En el rostro de Rukia primeramente se asomó la sorpresa debido a la situación. Sin embargo, pronto cambió a uno de enfado por las acciones de su compañero. Y con su mirada determinada, posó sus manos en su tórax y lo miró con ira. Encontrándose con la mirada fija del muchacho sobre ella.

Ichigo quedó paralizado al sentir el cuerpo de su compañera de batallas sobre el suyo. Aún su sangre no se calmaba y recuperaba su bombeo normal producto del beso anterior. ¿El parque acaso estaba en su contra? Cuando la teniente se incorporó y lo observó con lo que él logró identificar como ira, ni siquiera pasó por su mente alejarla. Su mirada clavada en ella provocó que la furia en sus ojos se apaciguara y ahora ella también se perdiera en sus ojos. Podía casi asegurar que podía ver su reflejo en aquel iris de color tan atrayente.

—Ichigo… —murmuró la morena, atrapada en el profundo marrón de sus ojos.

El susodicho tragó saliva. A la mierda todo y bienvenidos instintos o lo que fueran. Su cuerpo iba a explotar si no actuaba.

La respiración del muchacho se volvió pesada a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de la shinigami entre sus brazos. Acercándola hasta aprisionarla contra su cuerpo y alcanzar sus labios en una sutil caricia. Ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto, permitiendo que sus alientos se mezclaran. Hipnotizados, volvieron a juntar sus labios con movimientos torpes. Disfrutando del contacto.

Rukia pasó su lengua por sus labios y se inclinó hacia adelante, para sorpresa de Ichigo. La morena unió sus labios y se mantuvo así hasta que el muchacho comenzó a mover los suyos, ansioso.

Las manos femeninas se enrollaron en su cuello para invadir con mayor facilidad la boca del joven. Mientras, el chico posó una mano en su espalda, apegándola más a su cuerpo y su otra mano viajaba por la cabellera oscura, desordenándola.

Ni el leve balanceo del cubículo en el que se hallaban presos los distrajo de su tarea. Ambos se devoraban mutuamente entre suspiros y caricias vagas mientras la noria volvía a girar en señal de que el juego llegaba a su fin.

…

Mizuiro esperaba pacientemente junto a su acompañante que el juego terminara de bajar a todos los pasajeros. Le había cedido el último sitio a su compañero en vista de su desesperación por huir del gentío que lo acechaba. Grupo que se encontraba esperando aún, cerca de ellos.

—Ya verá ese Ichigo cuando baje —masculló Tatsuki, mientras tras ella el grupo de chicas lloriqueaba por el joven de cabellera anaranjada.

—¡Ichigo es un traidor! —alegó Keigo, pataleando.

El castaño de ojos miel que andaba a la siga de la Kuchiki, se mantuvo en silencio, expectante ante el término del juego.

—Tatsuki-chan —mencionó Inoue, acercándose junto a Ishida, quien se ajustaba los lentes al analizar el bullicio que mantenía el grupo— ¿Qué sucede?

—Orihime, no te preocupes —dijo su amiga—, sabes que no permitiré que ningún idiota te pase a llevar.

La muchacha ladeó su cabeza, interrogante. Su amiga se dio cuenta del detalle y la apartó un poco del grupo para hablar más tranquila.

—Le daré una lección a Ichigo por pasar a llevar tus sentimientos —susurró, cerciorándose de que nadie más que ella la oyera—. ¡Su comportamiento es inaceptable! Y eso que te le declaraste…

—¡Tatsuki-chan! —advirtió, obteniendo un golpe de la morena por alzar la voz— Tatsuki-chan… —susurró, frotando la zona atacada— Al final no me declaré…

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó la chica, ganándose la atención del grupo— Pero él… y Kuchiki-san…

Orihime intentó ocultar su nerviosismo mientras le susurraba a su amiga, asegurándose que nadie más la escuchara.

—Kurosaki-kun está fingiendo salir con Kuchiki-san para que no la molesten más chicos —le dijo al oído, intentando sonreír para tranquilizarla.

—Pero… —objetó la joven, reparando en el semblante tranquilo de su compañera.

Tatsuki no pudo seguir hablando debido al escándalo que comenzaron a hacer las féminas del grupo, chillando en cuanto vieron bajar del juego al joven de cabellera anaranjada arrastrando de la mano a la morena.

—¿Ichigo? —articuló su amiga de la infancia. Pero éste pasó de ella.

En ningún momento el primogénito de los Kurosaki dejó ver su rostro, que escondía bajo su flequillo, y esquivaba las miradas al tener su vista clavada en el suelo. Tenía claro que si alzaba su mirada no podría evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. De cerca lo seguía su acompañante, también con la mirada gacha y en un brazo sosteniendo el conejo de felpa mientras que su otra mano se hallaba envuelta por la masculina del joven, dejándose guiar por él.

Ninguno dijo nada, ignoraron aquellas miradas que pedían a gritos explicaciones y desaparecieron a paso rápido entre la multitud.

* * *

><p>FEJOEKOFKEPOFLOKFORKOF! Yo quiero ver cómo saldrán de esta incómoda situación *_* -empuja a Ichigo para que se tire encima de Rukia- BUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA<p>

¡Agradecimientos! :DD Las que están registradas se los doy por privado :$

**sumire: **WUAJJUAJAJAJAJA Es que yo desee estar ahí para ver la cara de Rukia, porque te juro, me la imaginaba y me reía sola por la calle XDDDDDDDD Gracias por comentar! *_* A ver si tenemos suerte e Ichigo nos da clases de cómo tomar-comer (nunca supe cual de las dos era correcta) el helado :$

**SOOf: **AJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA Es que nunca se tiene suficiente IchiRuki :$ Yo ando pokeando a dos escritoras que me encantan sus historias para que actualicen pero cual de las dos lleva más tiempo, si estaba en la competencia con ellas de actualizar fic viejos (?) Hará un año que no actualizan ;_; Yo estoy aprovechando ahora que mis ganas de escribir volvieron ò_o mientras espero que las ganas de estudiar lleguen algún día jeje 8D XDDDDDDDD Muchisisisimas gracias por el review

**AkiraMatsumoto: **Si así se espantan por un roce esos dos ya no quiero imaginar a donde llegarán con lo que pasó en este capítulo VKOgtvkjrjbiotjrjb *_* Te envio felicidad nuevamente si te gusta este capítulo! A mi me gustó cómo quedó al menos :DD Es difícil mezclar comedia cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse tensas pero estoy haciendo lo posible o Gracias por comentar! :DD

**BunnyChappy: **Ojalá pueda seguir actualizando medianamente rápido y termine este fic antes de fin de año! ò_o Y sí! Lo he leído! ;D Hace unos años vi el anime y después seguí el manga, me vi hasta el dorama que sacaron y todo, el cual déjame decirte que estuvo bastante decente a pesar de los efectos exagerados cuando aparecía la Sunako ruda o.o Yo lo conocí por "Yamato nadeshiko shichi henge" x3 pero acá en fanfiction lo tienen como Wallflower, y en manga lo leo como "Perfect girl evolution" sus variantes de nombre son diversas XDDDDDDDDD ME DA MIEDO ESCRIBIR DE ELLOS ;O; Si me pongo a escribir de Sunako y Kyohei... No saldría nada para menores (?) XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Es que con ellos es sencillo llegar a una tensión sexual porque en el mismo manga juegan con eso... ¡Si me animo intentaré escribir un shot de ellos! x3

**oLy'z-Chan: **OH SI! HAY QUE DARLE UN PREMIO A KEIGO! XDDDDDDDDDDD -le lanza una naranja- Y ahora con mayor razón! *_* ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! ¡Gracias por estar pendiente del fic y dejar review! ;D

**KuroKitsune: **Renji se queda conmigo :$ Yo lo mantengo ocupado por eso no aparece mucho en la historia jejejejej (?) Uuuuh o.o en estos momentos se me acaba de ocurrir una escena chistosa *_* ojojojojoojojo a ver si la agrego! Muchas gracias! También por el review! x3

**Akisa: **Ichigo siempre defiende a sus amigos! Y a Rukia por supuesto de pretendientes insistentes :$ Vamos a ver si a este chico ahora le queda claro que no se acerque a Rukia! Aunque con lo insistente que ha sido quizás qué haga más adelante... jujujujujujuj GO ICHIGOOO! YA TE ADUEÑASTE DE SUS VIRGENES LABIOS (?) HAZTE RESPONSABLE Y DEFIENDELA DE LOS QUE QUIERAN QUITARTELA! -what- Gracias por dejar review!

**Haru-chan: **Jajajjaajajjajajajaj parece que a todas les dio fetiche de ver a Ichigo celoso! Tendría que crear una escena bien tensa y arrebatadora para que este chico explote de celos. ¡Pero al menos defiende a Rukia de sus pretendientes! *_* ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Beatriz: **-va por google traductor- sim, o Português é semelhante à espanhola (directamente copiado de google traductor) XDDDDDDD Eu entendo quando leio sua review, mas é só usar o google tradutor jejejejejejejje xDDDDDDDD muito obrigado por comentar! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo *_* morreu escrevendo Ichigo lambendo o sorvete! PGKOGKORKOTRKGP -muere- Blog IchiRuki? *_* faço parte de um forum IchiRuki! Lembro que uma vez uma menina que falava Português forum disse, você não foi você? o.o o fórum é **Stop Rain **o3o Bem, nós lemos! Gosto de ler seus review *_* Cualquier queja por lo que he escrito, que se dirija a google traductor (?) XDDDDDD


	5. Dudas

OH POR LA NARANJA SUPREMA ME QUEDAN 5 DIAS Y SOY LIBRE! Maldición... tengo que comprarles a unos amigos su regalo de graduación antes del 15 de Diciembre... Y el regalo del amigo secreto que estamos jugando... Y... física... -mira la guía de 30 páginas- Ya me encargaré de ello.

La verdad es que no tenía planeado actualizar hasta la otra semana. Pero ayer, en mis momentos de reflexión, y leyendo las anécdotas de mi amiga Bere que contaba cómo se le acercan personas tan peculiares... ¡Que Goku se apiade de ti, Bere! No sé cómo sobrevives con tanta persona que pone a prueba tu paciencia... ;O; En fin, ¡se me ocurió un giro muy gracioso y consistente para esta historia! ¡Me reí de sólo imaginarlo! Y casi termino el capítulo que le sigue a este así que, me decidí a publicar este ya después de revisarlo varias veces.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ayer hablaba con Tite, y me dijo que me daba los derechos de Renji. Además, me confesó que en el capítulo 476 originalmente iba a tener escenas implícitas, pero las quitó porque no eran aptas para todo público (?) -sí, claro- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Bien! ¡Tite aún tiene todos los derechos de sus personajes y yo sigo soñando con que me pase los de Renji!

* * *

><p><strong>Dudas<strong>

Siempre terminaba mirando las casas desde la azotea del instituto durante el receso. Estuviera preocupado, tranquilo o cansado. De alguna manera se dirigía al lugar para despejarse o reposar; tal como se encontraba ahora.

Jugaba con la lata de su refresco que aún no se acababa. Anteriormente les había dicho a sus amigos que no almorzaría con ellos. Necesitaba pensar. Claro que esto último no se los dejó en claro. Quería estar solo.

Resopló exhausto mientras recordaba lo sucedido el fin de semana, aquél día en el parque.

Después de bajar de aquella noria, se dirigió a la salida despavorido; arrastrando a la morena consigo. Por fortuna la multitud los camufló y el grupo de adolescentes no se molestó en seguirlos, pensó. Sin embargo, después de un buen tramo halando a su compañera, ésta se detuvo.

Él se volteó extrañado, para encontrarse a la shinigami con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Rukia…? —se atrevió a modular. No sabiendo bien cómo actuar con ella después de lo sucedido— Oye, Rukia… —dijo, con más valor, alzando una mano para tocar su hombro y ver si así se incorporaba.

Mas, la chica lo esquivó con un sutil movimiento.

—No me toques —la oyó mascullar, mirándola con cautela al atisbar su tono de enojo— Al menos que sea absolutamente necesario —agregó.

Frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la morena.

—Rukia —nombró, precavido— ¿Estás molesta porque te besé? —soltó. Debía admitir que le irritaba un poco el hecho de que rechazara su contacto. Y dejando fuera su anterior recato por la escena que protagonizó en aquél juego, concluyó que si a su compañera le desagradara de alguna forma su persona, no le habría correspondido como lo hizo— No parecía que te molestara hace unos momentos…

Notó que la muchacha empuñó su mano que no sujetaba el conejo de felpa, con fuerza. Tal vez su último comentario había estado de más.

—¿Molestarme? —repitió ella, entre dientes— ¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta! —al observar sus ojos que destellaban ira, frunció aún más el ceño.

—¡Tú me besaste de vuelta! —debatió, enfrentándola.

—¡Precisamente eso me molesta! —reparó en que cerró los ojos furiosa, provocando su desconcierto ante tal actitud— ¡Soy una shinigami, maldición! —soltó, exasperada.

Observó con atención cómo la morena descargaba su ira, mientras él se quedó ahí parado, escuchando.

—¡Tengo más de cien años, Ichigo! —llevó su mano hasta su pecho, señalándose—¡No puedo actuar como una de esa chiquillas del instituto!

—Rukia… —musitó, intentando pensar en qué decir.

—¡Tengo un escuadrón que depende en gran parte de mí y un trabajo que cumplir! —recalcó, intentando recuperar el aliento tras su exaltación— No puedo darme el lujo de pretender ser humana, Ichigo…

—Yo… —articuló, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento, Ichigo —expresó, con voz más calmada— No estoy enojada contigo, sino conmigo misma.

Tras esa declaración la morena emprendió nuevamente la marcha, dejándolo atrás mientras oía sus pasos alejarse. Tal parece que había soltado toda la presión de la que había sido víctima cuando a su tarea de shinigami se le sumó lidiar con sus pretendientes en el instituto.

De vuelta de entre sus recuerdos, Ichigo resopló nuevamente, mirando el patio del instituto que se apreciaba desde la azotea.

—No puedo darme el lujo de pretender ser humana… —citó las palabras de la morena, frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza la lata vacía que tenía en manos— Esa idiota.

La puerta de la azotea se entreabrió y tres cabezas se asomaron. Cada una encima de otra; dos de cabellera oscura y una castaña.

—Seguro que lo rechazó—murmuró uno de los morenos, ajustándose los lentes.

—¿¡Rechazado! —alegó el castaño, que estaba apoyado en el piso y espiaba al Kurosaki desde el ángulo más bajo— ¡Pero si se lanzó sobre Rukia-chan!

—Asano-san, ¿podrías hacer menos ruido? —susurró Mizuiro, quien debido a su altura, se había posicionado al medio para tener una vista panorámica de las acciones de su amigo de llamativa cabellera.

—¡Eres cruel! ¿¡Por qué me llamas así! —lloriqueó el chico, mordiendo un pañuelo de procedencia desconocida.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo?

El trío se tensó al escuchar la voz de Ichigo muy cerca de ellos. Con sutileza, levantaron la vista para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del chico.

…

Su enfado del fin de semana había terminado por disiparse. Bueno, tan sólo un poco. Aún seguía frustrada consigo misma por actuar así con su compañero de batallas, y camarada. Pero después de pensarlo mucho y algunas horas de desvela, llegó a la conclusión que quizás no era sólo ira lo que sentía consigo misma. Se reprochaba reiteradamente la calidez que había sentido en sus brazos aquella tarde. ¡Era una shinigami, maldición! Ya le había arrebatado una vida normal al chico, no podía quitarle el derecho de una relación sana con una humana.

—¡Y entonces él me cogió en brazos y… —narró una joven adolescente de aquél grupo con el que se hallaba almorzando— me besó! —terminó, suspirando.

Una mirada severa se vislumbró por el rostro de la morena.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —llamó Inoue, observando atenta a su amiga— ¡Casi no has tocado el onigiri que te di!

Rukia salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la aguda voz de la joven, volteando a verla y pestañeando repetidas veces.

—¿Eh? —articuló. Provocando que Orihime se cruzara de brazos.

—¿Acaso no te gusta mi onigiri relleno de nueces con mermelada y mantequilla de maní? —cuestionó con inquietud en su tono de voz.

—Ah… —pronunció la morena, observando la merienda— está bueno… —murmuró, dándole una mascada.

Tatsuki se horrorizó ante el hecho y temió por la vida de la shinigami.

—Kuchiki-san, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó con cautela.

La aludida las observó atentas y luego reparó en la conversación que mantenían las féminas un poco alejadas de ellas.

—¡Fue maravilloso! —exclamó la misma chica que anteriormente había estado hablando— ¡Creí que me desmayaría en sus brazos!

Alzó una ceja mirando de soslayo al grupo.

—¿Qué hay de interesante en un beso? —resopló, no esperando que sus dos compañeras que almorzaban con ella repararan en su cuestionamiento.

La karateca se paralizó ante la pregunta. Por inercia, miró a su amiga, quien se encontraba graciosamente de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados intentando hallar una explicación para ilustrar a la morena.

—¡No es el beso en sí, Kuchiki-san! —explicó, asintiendo con la cabeza— Sino a la persona que besas.

—¿Persona? —repitió, sin lograr evitar que el rostro del joven de llamativa cabellera apareciera en su cabeza— ¿Por qué alguien querría besar a otra persona?

Inoue sonrió con complicidad.

—¡Porque te gusta esa persona! —declaró, alzando su dedo índice para enfatizar su lección.

Rukia frunció el ceño y le dio otra mordida a su aperitivo se singular elaboración, bajo la cuidadosa mirada de Tatsuki y la inocente de Orihime.

—¿Entonces por qué hacen tanto escándalo por un accidente? —farfulló, extrañando a ambas féminas.

—¿Accidente? —repitieron interrogantes las chicas.

—¿Eh? —articuló la morena, percatándose de que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta— Bueno, sí… —dijo— El sábado fui a… al… —murmuró, sin lograr acordarse del nombre.

—¡Es verdad, fuiste al parque de diversiones con Kurosaki-kun!—advirtió la joven de exagerados atributos, juntando las palma de sus manos emocionada— ¡Oh, no me digas! —agregó, conmocionada.

Su amiga karateca se paralizó ante el hecho de que la chica había intuido la situación de la Kuchiki. Ésta, por otro lado, pestañeó repetidas veces intentando adivinar los pensamientos de la adolescente.

—¡Un chico te besó en el parque y te peleaste con Kurosaki-kun!—concluyó admirablemente, recordando la prisa que tenían ambos shinigamis cuando se alejaron del grupo aquél día.

—¡Ah! ¡Orihime! —nombró su amiga morena— No creo que debas entrometerte en esos asuntos de Kuchiki-san…

—¡Pero Tatsuki-chan! ¡Somos sus amigas, debemos guiarla por el buen camino! —advirtió, poniendo pose heroica— Debes tener cuidado, Kuchiki-san… Aún si Kurosaki-kun y tú están fingiendo salir, no deberían verte besando a otro chico… —esto último lo murmuró para mantener la confidencia entre ellas.

—¿Fingir? —repitió la karateka, recordando que su amiga le mencionó algo en el parque cuando quería darle una paliza a Ichigo.

—Bueno… —balbuceó Rukia, asombrada de la inocencia de la chica y también que supiera de su plan con Ichigo— Inoue… ¿Tú sabías de eso?

—Me enteré hace poco —sonrió nerviosa—. La semana pasada hablé con Kurosaki-kun y me lo comentó… ¡Debes tener cuidado!

—Sí, bueno... —dijo la morena, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos— lo del beso fue un accidente —explicó, incómoda— Estábamos hablando y lo empujaron por la espalda, cayó sobre mí y nuestras bocas chocaron, pero eso fue todo… —declaró, dando por zanjado el asunto— Y lo de Ichigo… le dije que el plan se suspendía…

—¿Eh? —articuló Inoue, procesando lo dicho por su amiga— ¿O sea que ya no están saliendo?

Tatsuki, por otro lado intentaba armar el rompecabezas según lo que escuchaba de ambas féminas. Si había entendido bien, el asunto del beso entre su amigo de la infancia y la morena, había sido un accidente. Lo que no resultaba extraño si Keigo era el que lo anunció. Sin embargo, aún le intrigaba el comportamiento de ambos cuando bajaron de la noria.

Se preguntaba, además, cuanto se tardaría Orihime en asociar el beso con la presencia del joven de cabellera anaranjada. Por otro lado, le intrigó la forma en que la morena relataba la situación, hablando del incidente del beso y el plan de fingir salir con Ichigo como dos sucesos con personas distintas.

—Le dije que el plan se suspendía porque una chica se le iba a confesar —confesó, mirando a su compañera de cabellera clara— A ti te gusta Ichigo, ¿verdad, Inoue?

Un fuerte sonrojo recorrió el rostro de la chica. Quien intentó esconder su cara entre sus manos en un intento vano por ocultar su vergüenza.

—Tranquila, no le dije que eras tú —sonrió la morena—. Pero es Ichigo —suspiró—, si no le dices tú misma, él nunca se dará cuenta —manifestó, dando un sorbo al jugo en caja que acaba de abrir orgullosa de sus habilidades humanas.

—Yo… —articuló la muchacha, jugando con sus manos, nerviosa.

—Kuchiki-san —llamó Tatsuki, ganándose la atención de la morena— ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre Ichigo y tú?

La aludida casi se atragantó con el jugo, palideciendo al instante. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Orihime, quién la observó con la mirada apagada.

—Kuchiki-san —dijo, agarrando las manos de la shinigami entre las suyas—. Si también te gusta Kurosaki-kun no tienes que reprimir tus sentimientos para evitar lastimarme.

—Orihime… —murmuró su amiga karateca, asombrada de las palabras de la chica.

Rukia miró a la joven frente a ella que le ofrecía su apoyo. No consiguió evitar sentirse culpable por aquella escena de la que había sido partícipe en la noria.

Inoue era su amiga. Una de las personas que la había acogido en el mundo humano. Aquella chica inocente y dulce que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro le estaba dando su bendición para estar con el chico que le había gustado de quizás hace cuanto tiempo. Y aún, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Ichigo era un idiota por no apreciar a una muchacha como ella, pensó. Después de todo, Orihime era humana. Seguramente si Inoue hubiera estado en su lugar, no tendría la confusión que la embargaba a ella desde aquél día en el parque. En la cual no quería reparar por mucho tiempo, puesto que si se permitía más cercanía de la que ya tenía con el shinigami sustituto, dudaba mucho poder luego separarse de él.

Bastante dolorosa había resultado ser su distancia por 17 meses.

—Inoue… —exhaló, separando sus manos blanquecinas de las de su compañera— Yo no puedo tener esa clase de sentimientos por Ichigo.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos en una triste mirada.

—¿Y él? —emanó en un suspiro— ¿Crees que Kurosaki-kun no podría quererte como algo más que una amiga?

Se incorporó rápidamente y permitió que su cabello escondiera la expresión en sus ojos. Rápidamente, se echó a correr despavorida mientras los gritos de la joven de voluptuosa figura y su amiga deportista la llamaban sin cesar.

Precisamente a esa clase de pensamiento había estado evitando llegar. Porque si Ichigo la consideraba algo más que una amiga, estaba segura que no lograría desprenderse jamás de la humanidad que el chico le había enseñado.

Lo que más la frustraba, es que aún anhelaba la calidez que la envolvió al sentirse estrechada entre sus brazos.

…

—Ya les dije… —masculló, reteniendo su ira— ¡Que no me sucede nada, maldición! —explotó.

Mizuiro intentaba calmar la furia de su amigo mientras Keigo seguía cuestionándolo. Entretanto, Ishida veía la situación examinado con su poder ultra analítico.

—¡Vi claramente cómo la besaste, Ichigo! —lloriqueó el castaño.

—¡Te he dicho miles de veces que fue tu culpa! —repitió ofuscado el adolescente.

El muchacho de castaña cabellera lo apuntó con el dedo y lo llamó mentiroso. Ichigo ya tenía su puño alzado con intensión de asestarle a su amigo.

—¡Y me vas a decir que en la noria no pasó nada! —recriminó, ya en el piso y lloriqueando dramáticamente.

Ichigo se tensó al recordar a la morena entre sus brazos y sus labios bailando sobre los suyos. Inmediatamente se giró mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No sé de qué hablas —espetó.

Uryuu alzó una ceja ante la actitud del chico. El moreno de baja estatura, que se hallaba cerca del muchacho de anaranjada cabellera, se inclinó para observar de reojo a su compañero.

—Ichigo… —murmuró con la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos— ¿Por qué estás rojo?

—¡No lo estoy! —reprochó, mandándole una fugaz mirada de rabia.

—Oh —articuló Ishida—. Parece que después de todo sí sabías algunas tácticas de cortejo.

El susodicho se volteó sombríamente y fulminó a su compañero con la mirada.

—Cierra la boca, Ishida —fueron las palabras del chico.

En respuesta, el Quincy se ajustó los lentes y sonrió socarronamente, para fastidio de su amigo. Ichigo seguramente iba a propinarle diversos improperios, sin embargo, bastó que la puerta de la azotea se entreabriera para detener la batalla campal que seguramente estaba por desarrollarse.

Una tímida expresión se vislumbró tras la puerta. El rostro de la fémina desbordaba incomodidad y el muchacho de anteojos se percató de ello.

—¿Pasa algo, Inoue-san? —cuestionó, perspicaz.

—Yo… —balbuceos provinieron de la boca adolescente, al tiempo que jugaba con sus manos— Bueno…

—Estamos buscando a Kuchiki-san, ¿la han visto? —la voz de Tatsuki hizo presencia en tanto su figura se dejaba ver tras la joven de exagerados atributos.

—¿Kuchiki-san? —repitió el precavido joven— ¿No estaba almorzando con ustedes?

—Sí… pero… —Orihime desvió la mirada aún escondida tras la puerta de la azotea, sintiendo que le proporcionaba seguridad.

—¿Qué pasó con Rukia? —el tono demandante en el shinigami sustituto atrajo la atención de las féminas, quienes lo observaron con suspicacia.

Keigo había dejado de dramatizar la supuesta traición de su amigo y Mizuiro escudriñó a las recién llegadas.

—Estábamos almorzando con ella y la perdimos de vista —aclaró la deportista, intentando dar por zanjado el asunto y provocando que su amiga exhalara un suspiro.

—Bah, ya aparecerá —fue la réplica del camarada de la Kuchiki, quien se acercó a la baranda y se apoyó en ella de espaldas a sus compañeros.

—¿En el baño no estará? —preguntó Mizuiro.

Eso fue lo último que oyó Ichigo de sus amigos después de que se dispuso a ignorar la conversación y reparar en el paisaje desde la altura. Los árboles abarcaban parte del patio y algunos estudiantes se dedicaban a pasear por ellos con desenvoltura, mientras que otros sentados bajo la sombra de los árboles disfrutaban de su almuerzo. No obstante, reparó en un detalle que captó su atención de inmediato. Sentada entre las ramas de un árbol se hallaba un bulto de cabellera oscura.

Bien sabía el chico que se trataba de la morena que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos los últimos días. Y admirando cómo descansaba con parsimonia, su mente comenzó a divagar en la conversación que había tenido con Ishida durante la mañana.

Había llegado más temprano de lo usual ese día. Su compañero también estaba en el instituto desde hace rato puesto que tenía que resolver unos asuntos como presidente del consejo estudiantil que era.

—Deberías estar haciendo algo más productivo en vez de estar ahí parado —oyó el comentario del joven de lentes al verlo apoyado en el marco de la ventana del segundo piso observando los estudiantes que de a poco se adentraban en el instituto.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Ishida —le advirtió, sin intención de moverse ni de reparar su vista en él.

En respuesta, su compañero se apoyó de espaldas a la ventana y cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Creí que estarías de buen humor después del sábado —vio que sonrió de medio lado al notar que había captado su atención.

—¿¡Qué! —se espantó al pensar que el Quincy sabía de lo acontecido en aquella noria— ¡No… no sé de qué me estás hablando! —articuló, disimulando el temblor en su voz.

—Sólo digo —continuó diciendo— que después de llevarte a rastras a Kuchiki-san deberías estar aliviado que no te persiguieran esos estudiantes de segundo año.

Miró con cautela al muchacho, intentando adivinar sus intenciones. Pronto se rindió al darse cuenta que el chico nunca revelaba sus verdaderos propósitos. Sin embargo, desde el fin de semana aquella escena que compartió con la shinigami insistía en rondar sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar revolverse incómodo.

Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero.

—Dime algo, Kurosaki —escuchó que le hablaba después de un momento de silencio—. ¿Qué sientes al ver afuera y observar a ese chico intentando llamar la atención de Kuchiki-san?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el cuestionamiento del moreno junto a él. Inmediatamente, como le había indicado, dirigió su atención justo debajo de la ventana en la que se hallaba apoyado.

—Qué diablos… —masculló, apretando los puños.

Casi frente a la entrada del instituto podía atisbar al mismo adolescente al que estuvo tentado de darle una paliza aquél día en el parque. Y sumado a eso, el chico tenía una de sus manos sujetando el brazo de su morena compañera. Podía apreciar que el insistente muchacho le hablaba sobre algo a la chica, sin embargo, no podía ver con claridad la expresión de la shinigami.

—Kuchiki-san se ha vuelto muy popular —oyó que agregaba el joven de anteojos mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa y le impedía abandonar su lugar frente a la ventana—, pero no dudo que ella sepa defenderse de sus pretendientes por su cuenta.

—¡Maldición, Ishida, suéltame! —alegó al verse retenido, sin prestar atención a las palabras que le dedicaba su amigo.

—¿Para que vayas a pegarle a un estudiante de segundo año y le causes problemas al presidente del consejo estudiantil? —las palabras del moreno le hicieron detener por un momento sus impulsos de ir a darle una paliza al castaño para que se alejara de la morena.

—No es tu asunto —replicó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Cállate y observa —el chico de cabellera anaranjada hizo caso a lo dicho por el moreno y se asomó nuevamente a la ventana—. Kuchiki-san puede hacerse cargo ella misma de sus asuntos sin que estés tú como su perro guardián.

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, no obstante, visualizó cómo la morena se deshacía del contacto del castaño y se adentraba en el instituto. El chico la iba a seguir, sin embargo un muchacho de cabellera oscura se interpuso, obstaculizándole el camino.

—Ese imbécil es una molestia —expresó, refiriéndose al castaño.

—¿Para ella… o para ti, tomando en cuenta tus intenciones con Kuchiki-san?

Se paralizó. La sorpresa en su expresión le impidió replicar ante las palabras del Quincy, intentando asimilar el significado de aquella oración.

—Yo… —balbuceó— No tengo esas intenciones con Rukia.

Observó que el moreno de lentes alzó una ceja a modo de burla.

—Entonces acostúmbrate a verla en brazos de otro hombre.

Sintiéndose agredido, cogió al moreno del cuello de su informe y lo alzó un par de metros del suelo con la furia reflejada en sus ojos castaños.

—No es de mí de quien debes preocuparte —le aclaró mientras se ajustaba los lentes que casi se caían de su lugar por el brusco movimiento del shinigami sustituto—. Hay varios estudiantes que no se harían de rogar si Kuchiki-san les da su consentimiento… Pero qué bueno que no tengas esas intenciones con ella —concluyó irónico.

Lo soltó así mismo como lo había alzado del suelo y se volteó para alejarse del muchacho.

—Mejor aprende tácticas de cortejo —le oyó decir mientras se alejaba con las manos empuñadas en su bolsillo, dejando a Ishida en medio del pasillo.

—¡No se preocupen, yo ayudaré en la búsqueda de Rukia-chan! —anunció el castaño del grupo, con pose heroíca, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Volvió a echar un vistazo rápido al árbol en que se hallaba posada la morena y se incorporó de su posición en la baranda, pasando junto al grupo y dirigiéndose a la puerta, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras rumbo al patio del instituto.

—¡Ichigo! ¿A dónde vas? —llamó Keigo.

El muchacho ni caso le hizo.

Durante todo el día le había dado vueltas a las palabras de la shinigami. Su inestabilidad emocional le había causado sorpresa, no lo negaba. Tampoco él estaba muy claro de sus intenciones con ella. Rukia le había dado la oportunidad de crecer. Gracias a ella era capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos, sus palabras lo movían de tal manera que le habían ayudado a sobrellevar la tristeza en su corazón y lo guiaban cuando se encontraba abatido.

En cuanto estuvo bajo el árbol donde la shinigami se hallaba apoyada, con los ojos cerrados, supo que no le desagradaría para nada volver a perderse en sus ojos y saborear sus labios.

—¡Rukia! —llamó, logrando su cometido al despertar a la morena.

Impredecible fue para él que la chica se sobresaltara y se tambaleara en la rama, provocando su caída. Pero no le importó en cuanto sintió la calidez de su cuerpo al atajarla entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente estos dos son más de acciones que palabras, porque se traban con lo que dicen (?) A no ser que sea para recriminar al otro xDDD<p>

Tal parece que Ichigo ha dado el primer paso de percatarse que su comportamiento con Rukia es diferente del de antes, gracias a Ishida. Rukia, por otro lado, no sabe llevar esa clase de sentimientos y no es de extrañar que esté realmente confundida. Después de todo, nadie le enseñó a ser humana y recién lo ha ido descubriendo poco a poco.

La primera vez que uno se enfrenta a una persona que le atrae, es difícil tener en claridad las emociones, y sobre todo para ellos que siempre han sido camaradas. Por eso, de vez en cuando se necesita un empujón de parte de algún amigo para aclarar nuestros propios pensamientos si no somos capaces de hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. Ahora, falta que Rukia reciba esa pequeña ayuda. La pregunta es, ¿de quién?

¡El próximo capítulo se vuelve más interesante y continúa la batalla nuevamente para liquidar a los pretendientes de Rukia!

Chan chan~ Agradecimientoooos~

**Akisa: **WUAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJ Esas son cosas que pasan en la vida real, que te siga una masa enfurecida de gente... Ok, a mí no me pasa, normalmente soy yo la que sigue a una masa que tiene naranjas (?) De hecho, no sé si "galán" pero si aparecerá alguien que ayudará a Rukia no sólo con ese persistente chico de cabellera castaña, sino para hacerle la vida imposible a Ichigo, indirectamente jojojojojooj Ah, y con respecto a "Lucha constante" creo que me dedicaré de lleno a terminar el capítulo el 12 de Diciembre para publicarlo dentro de esa misma semana. Ahora mismo, tengo que estar con toda la confianza del mundo para dar un gran examen el 12 y 13 de Diciembre, y ese capítulo es medio dramático, por lo menos el principio. Así que no he avanzado más de 4 hojas ;O; Pero ya seré libre... -mira hacia el horizonte-

**nina: **Linda! Yo te adoro por comentar! Me alegra que te guste el fic! :D

**Comentario anónimo (?): **¡Que bueno que te guste la historia! *_* Quedaste con ganas de más, eh? ¡Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo! x3

**Rinmy Uchiha: **TUUUUUUUUUU! D: Tienes deshabilitado los mensajes privados así que te lo haré público (?) ¡YAAAAAA! Entendí que todos quieren ver a Ichigo celoso aajaajaajaaajajja Espero que te rías más aún con lo que viene más adelante ;D Saluditos! x3

**Haru-chan:** SABES QUE? ¬¬ He sucumbido ante lo que la gente pide y se me ocurrió una situación en la que los celos de Ichigo pueden salir a flote. Y además, si son perspicaces, se matarán de la risa durante todo el trayecto hasta que la situación que pasará más adelante se aclare jajajajajajjajaja XDDD ¡El próximo capítulo se viene bueno! jojojojojo

**AkiraMatsumoto: **¡Sujeta tu estómago porque lo que viene te hará reir! 8D El fic ya lo tenía subido en el foro antes de publicarlo aquí x3 cuando alcancé los capítulos que ya tenía publicados, comencé a actualizar simultáneamente -bueno, casi- ¡Cuídate tú también! :D

**oLy'z-Chan: **-agarra el costal que le lanzó a Keigo y huye con su nuevo abastecimiento de naranjas- Este capítulo es más de reflexión para ambos, ahora están pensando en sus acciones -para dar el siguiente paso (?)- jaajjajajaj pero en el próximo capítulo quizás todos se lleven una sorpresa 8DD Saludines! x3

**metagel: **Yo igual quiero un chappy grande D: los conejos serán mi nuevo fetiche (?) -no se conforma con el perro, gato y oso gigante que tiene- LOS CHISMES CORREN HORRIBLEMENTE! XDD Eso lo aprendí creciendo en una ciudad tan chica que te enteras del chisme no sólo del vecino, sino del que vive a la otra punta de la ciudad igual (?) ¡Espero este capítulo igual sea de tu agrado! :DDD Saludos!

**1234567: **Que se las arreglen no más, yo sólo los dejo en situaciones incómodas 8DD -re mala- XDDDDDDD ¡Gracias por pasarte a dejar review! ¡Espero te haya gustado el cap! ¡Cuídate! x3


	6. Un joven curioso

A partir de ahora espero que las risas sean abundantes, por lo menos yo, me divertí escribiendo el capítulo y lo que sigue,pensando también en lo que pasará más adelante. Espero que también sea de su agrado (:

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaimer:<strong> Peleando con Tite por los derechos de Renji (?) -aún- Y robando su IchiRuki que sé que esconde bajo su almohada (?) Hasta ahora los derechos de Bleach y sus personajes, aún son suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>Un joven curioso<strong>

Definitivamente no podía ser más cobarde.

En cuanto la fémina le insinuó la posibilidad de que Ichigo quisiera algo más con ella que una profunda amistad, salió huyendo del lugar. Y en vista que su sitio predilecto para despejar su mente era sentada en la rama de un árbol, buscó uno en el que se cerciorara que nadie la molestaría.

Tan tranquila se hallaba que no tardó en quedarse dormitando. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó una voz masculina gritando su nombre desde abajo, se incorporó bruscamente y sus movimientos provocaron una inminente caída. Y mientras buscaba algo para sujetarse, sintió que aterrizó entre unos brazos que hace poco había logrado identificar como los de su compañero de extravagante cabellera.

—¿Ichigo? —observó confusa al muchacho. No esperaba encontrárselo.

El aludido le sostuvo la mirada aún sin bajarla de sus brazos.

—Deja de mirarme así y bájame —ordenó la chica, cambiando su expresión a una severa.

—Ah —volvió en sí el chico, obedeciendo de inmediato y dejando a la morena con los pies en el suelo.

Le dio la espalda al joven al tiempo que se estiraba la falda y se sacudía un poco. Pero reparó en la mirada extraña que le dirigía su compañero y volteó para encararlo.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? —demandó en vez de preguntar, escudriñando el rostro masculino desde su reducida estatura.

Él sólo desvió la mirada y su ceño fruncido se pronunció.

—No creo que estés fingiendo —soltó, dejando confundida a la shinigami.

—¿Qué? —pronunció alzando una ceja.

—Te conozco desde hace ya tiempo y sé que no estás fingiendo —recalcó.

—¿Fingir qué, Ichigo? —objetó exasperada.

—Ser humana —aclaró, refiriéndose a las anteriores palabras que le había dicho la morena hace unos días—. No tiene nada de malo encariñarte con este mundo.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras del muchacho. ¿Acaso él le había estado dando vueltas al asunto?

—Ichigo… —resopló— Mi trabajo…

—También es mi trabajo —interrumpió el chico, esta vez dirigiendo su atención a la menuda chica—. Yo también soy un shinigami.

—Lo sé, pero… —masculló, reprimiendo sus deseos de propinarle un golpe por sus repetidas interrupciones.

—Tampoco soy un humano común —recordó, agachándose para quedar a la altura del rostro de su compañera—. Shinigamis, humanos… No importa. Sólo sé tú misma, Rukia —se llevó una mano hasta su nuca y volvió a erguir su cuerpo.

Ichigo sólo sintió el golpe en su mandíbula que lo derribó por completo y lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

—¿¡A qué viene toda esta charla!? —espetó la morena, agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa— Oh… —articuló, oscureciendo su mirada— ¿Acaso crees que estaba deprimida o algo así, Ichigo?

El susodicho se intimidó por un instante ante la gélida mirada de su compañera. Sólo por un instante.

—¡Tú eres la que ha estado actuando extraña desde entonces! —debatió para encararla.

Una vena palpitante se asomó por la sien de la morena.

—¿Actuando extraño? —repitió, fortaleciendo el agarre en el cuello de la prenda del chico— ¿Yo, actuando extraño?

—Pues… —hizo una mueca, su valentía aflojándose ante la amenazadora mirada— ¡Me has estado evitando! —reprochó. No se dejaría vencer por la shinigami.

—¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? —soltó, enfadada— ¡Me besaste, Ichigo! Y peor… —agregó empuñando la mano que no tenía agarrada al muchacho— ¡Te correspondí!

Desvió la mirada ante la acusación de la muchacha, reviviendo por milésima vez en su mente la situación en la noria.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo, insolente! —sacudió al chico, mientras éste rodaba los ojos.

—Espera —reaccionó él, analizando por un momento las reclamaciones de su compañera—. ¿Me recriminas porque te besé o porque tú también me besaste?

Exasperada, la shingami soltó al chico, provocando que éste cayera de espaldas al suelo y lanzara unos cuantos improperios mientras ella llevaba una mano hasta su sien y negaba con la cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo… —el tono burlón se atisbó en las palabras del joven al tiempo que se sentaba— Estás enfadada porque tú querías besarme primero.

La incredulidad se plasmó en el rostro de la morena, con la boca ligeramente abierta, para luego comenzar una serie de argumentos reprendiéndole su osadía.

Ichigo no escuchó gran parte de sus críticas. Pero se hallaba aliviado al saber que podía volver a discutir con la chica como normalmente lo hacía. Si pelear con ella era la única forma de mantener a la Rukia de siempre, iniciaría el pleito las veces que fuera necesario. Puesto que bien sabía que una conversación seria de aquel asunto no le apetecía a ninguno.

—¿Me estás escuchando, idiota? —gritó la morena, llamando la atención del chico.

—Ajá —bufó, cambiando de posición debido al calambre en sus piernas—. Mejor preocúpate de tu plan para sacarte tus pretendientes de encima.

—¿Plan? —repitió, alzando una ceja— Te recuerdo que ese plan ya no existe.

—¿Qué? —articuló el chico, frunciendo el ceño— Se supone que fingiríamos estar saliendo para que te dejaran tranquila…

Rukia hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera hablando.

—Y yo te dije que el plan se suspendía porque se te iba a confesar una chica —aclaró.

—Pero no se me confesó nadie…

—Da igual, Ichigo —interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya me las apañaré de algún modo.

Se dio la vuelta dando la conversación por terminada y dispuesta a irse del lugar.

—¿Tienes miedo de que lo de la noria se vuelva a repetir? —soltó Ichigo, con voz severa.

Observó con autosuficiencia cómo la morena se detenía y volteaba a verlo con el ceño fruncido, objetando su anterior pregunta.

—Repite eso —desafió la shinigami.

—Que entiendo si estás asustada si se vuelve a repetir lo de la noria —comentó, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Después de todo, Rukia Kuchiki es una novata en esos temas.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Eh? —el joven de cabellos anaranjados no supo en qué momento la morena acabó arrodillada frente a él.

—Después de todo, Kurosaki-kun tiene más experiencia que yo en estos asuntos —declaró con la vocecita que tanto irritaba al muchacho.

—Rukia… —murmuró, arrugando su ceño— Cállate.

—Es verdad… —articuló, aún con aquél tono en su voz— Yo no podría soportar estar tan cerca de Kurosaki-kun nuevamente.

Ichigo tembló ante el contacto de la mano femenina en su torso y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la muchacha.

Había retado el orgullo Kuchki. Y se estremeció más aún al reparar en ello.

—R-Rukia, ya entendí… —balbuceó al percatarse del rostro de la morena a centímetros del suyo.

—¿Entendiste? —repitió, delineando con su dedo la barbilla del chico— ¿Kurosaki-kun entendió que estoy demasiado asustada? —cuestionó a la vez que posaba su cuerpo encima del chico, sentándose con las piernas a cada lado del muchacho y rodeando el cuello masculino con sus brazos mientras evitaba fervientemente que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornara su rostro.

—S-sí, Rukia, y-ya entendí… —exhaló cuando la shinigami rozó sus labios.

—Oh, Kurosaki-kun está tan nervioso… —mordió su labio inferior provocando que el joven tragara saliva sonoramente. ¿Dónde había aprendido esos movimientos?

El primogénito de los Kurosaki al fin se atrevió a mover sus manos y posarlas en la cintura de la fémina, observando anonado sus grandes ojos y suspirando sobre la boca de su compañera.

—¿Quién es el novato, Ichigo? —preguntó sonriendo altivamente.

—Yo… —musitó él, con la respiración agitada.

Sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Dejando al muchacho con los ojos cerrados y sus manos como si aún siguiera sujetando la cintura femenina.

Cuando el muchacho entreabrió los ojos para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, vio a la morena parada frente a él de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa victoriosa. Parpadeó varias veces para intentar comprender qué había pasado sin quitar su mirada interrogante de la shinigami.

Rukia, en cuanto se percató de cómo la miraba su compañero, reparó en su anterior comportamiento y palideció al instante. ¿Cómo había osado a comportarse tan atrevidamente? Estaba segura de que los libros que le prestaba Matsumoto tenían algo que ver con ello. Después de todo, en vista de que la Kuchiki debía volver a pasar una temporada en el mundo humano, la mujer shinigami le había prestado varios libros que según ella le ayudarían a sobrevivir en el mundo adolescente.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó, poniendo cada uno de sus pálidos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo con sus manos empuñadas— ¡No vuelvas a retarme, Ichigo!

La morena se alejó a paso rápido del lugar, dejando al chico aún sentado en el césped, desconcertado.

…

—¡Todavía no puedo creer que nuestro profesor no se presentara a clases! —alegó por quinta vez el castaño desde que habían estado esperando en el salón hasta que un profesor suplente apareció anunciando que el bloque de clases se suspendía por ese día.

—Ishida-san mencionó algo parecido en la terraza —explicó el moreno de baja estatura que caminaba junto a Keigo—. Más de alguna clase se iba a suspender porque el profesor que la impartía debía reunirse con el club del que está a cargo. No somos los únicos que tenemos libre el bloque. Aunque la mayoría prefirió quedarse en el salón…

—¿¡Te diste cuenta que Rukia-chan no entró a clases!? —se alteró, poniéndose frente a su amigo para cerrarle el paso.

—E Ichigo entró a clases después de la campana —añadió—. Sí, lo noté… Quizás algo pasó entre ellos —susurró, provocando que su compañero armara un escándalo en medio del pasillo.

—¡Si el idiota de Ichigo le hizo algo a Rukia-chan…! —exclamó el muchacho, siendo interrumpido por una voz femenina.

—¡Oh! ¡Ustedes también tienen el bloque libre! —dijo encantada una joven de exagerados atributos.

—¡Inoue-san! —nombró embelesado el castaño al notar que la joven se les acercó.

—Es extraño que varias clases hayan sido suspendidas de repente… —comentó Mizuiro.

—¡Ah! —exclamó sonriente la muchacha— Ishida-kun me comentó que era para organizar las finanzas de cada club, la reunión fue improvisada —explicó—. Pero yo tengo clases en la siguiente hora así que no sé qué haré durante este tiempo… —hizo un mohín al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos graciosamente.

—¿Y Arisawa-san? —cuestionó el moreno.

—Aprovechó de juntarse con su club de karate… desde que comenzó con su trabajo de tiempo parcial le choca con los horarios —suspiró Orihime.

—¡Si quieres puedes pasar este rato con nosotros, Inoue-san! —propuso Keigo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La muchacha juntó sus palmas y sonrió alegremente. Al chico de castaña cabellera le brillaron los ojos. Los tres adolescentes siguieron su camino por los pasillos del instituto en busca de algo en qué entretenerse.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Kurosaki-kun? —preguntó con curiosidad— Y… ¿Kuchiki-san? —murmuró, recordando la plática que había tenido con la morena en el receso.

—Ichigo desapareció en cuanto supimos que teníamos el bloque libre —aclaró Mizuiro—. Y de Kuchiki-san no sabemos desde la mañana. Ni siquiera entró a clases.

—Oh… —soltó la chica, agachando la mirada. Quizás debía disculparse con la morena cuando la viera.

—¿Inoue-san? —mencionó el castaño, intentando llamar su atención al ver aquel gesto.

—¡No es nada! —negó enérgicamente, adelantándose a sus compañeros y bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa mientras se detenía y miraba el pasillo del lado derecho. Escondiéndose inmediatamente tras la muralla y asomando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó extrañado el moreno al ver el comportamiento de la joven.

Orihime les hizo un gesto llevando un dedo hasta sus labios, señalándoles que guardaran silencio. Ambos, se acercaron con cautela hasta la joven y asomaron también la cabeza para ver el panorama que había detenido a la muchacha.

En seguida Mizuiro le tapó la boca a su amigo castaño para evitar que lanzara un grito.

Frente a ellos estaba Rukia Kuchiki, y sus manos siendo sujetadas por un joven de cabellera azabache.

…

La shinigami se adentró ofuscada al instituto. Oyó la campana hace un buen rato pero poco le importó. No le apetecía ver al chico de naranja cabellera después de lo sucedido.

Se recriminaba constantemente su comportamiento hace unos instantes. Era un hecho. Ichigo la sacaba completamente de sus casillas. ¡No sólo eso! ¡Debía tirar a la basura inmediatamente esos libros que le había pasado Matsumoto!

Estuvo dando vueltas un buen rato hasta que los pasillos se hallaban vacíos. Seguramente el joven Kurosaki ya había entrado a clases.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras pensaba qué sería de su relación con el chico de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, ya se estaba volviendo confusa desde el asunto en el parque de atracciones.

—K-Kuchiki-san, ¿cierto? —escuchó una voz masculina que la detuvo.

Rukia se volteó y se encontró con un joven de cabellera oscura y ojos de la misma tonalidad. Su semblante se notaba cansado y tenía una mano sobre su estómago.

—Sí… —aseguró— ¿Tú eres…?

—Sólo un chico de una clase paralela —contestó, sonriendo sutilmente— ¿Toru te causó muchos problemas?

—¿Quién…? —cuestionó extrañada.

—El chico castaño que te seguía en la mañana —aclaró—. ¿Por cuánto te lleva siguiendo? Rei me ha dicho que puede llegar a ser muy persistente.

La shinigami parpadeó varias veces ante la charla que comenzó el joven. Alertándose en cuanto vio que el muchacho hacía una mueca y apretaba su estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó la morena.

—S-sí, no te preocupes —logró articular el moreno—. Vengo de la enfermería y me dieron un medicamento, debería pasar pronto.

Observó atentamente al curioso joven de cabellera azabache, alzando una ceja al percatarse de la mención que había hecho anteriormente del persistente muchacho de cabellera castaña.

—Tú… —articuló— ¿Conoces a ese chico?

—¿Eh? —pronunció el aludido, reincorporándose a la conversación— ¡Ah, sí! —reaccionó después de un rato— Toru es el hermano menor de mi amiga Reiko, por eso le conozco.

—Ya veo… —musitó desconfiada la muchacha.

—¿No deberías estar en clases, Kuchiki-san…? —cuestionó, pero se interrumpió al sentir una melodía que anunciaba un mensaje en su celular— Ah, espera un momento.

Rukia lo vio sacar de su bolsillo un celular. Sin embargo, no le llamó la atención el aparato en sí, sino el accesorio que colgaba de él.

—Eso es… —sus ojos se iluminaron al instante, apuntando el celular del chico con emoción.

—¿Eh? —mencionó el moreno, prestando atención a la chica y captando qué era lo que señalaba. Sonrió al instante.

—¿No es lindo? —comentó, acercando el celular hasta la shinigami para que pudiera observar de cerca el accesorio— Puede sonarte extraño, pero yo tengo gran fascinación por…

—¡C-chappy! —exclamó encantada la muchacha, tomando entre sus manos el accesorio que constaba de la cabeza de un conejo.

El joven abrió los ojos absorto.

—¡Lo conoces! —se exaltó, en total euforia.

Se le olvidó su dolor de estómago y agarró de ambas manos a la morena. Mientras ésta lo contempló con inocencia al ver su admiración por su amado conejo interrumpido.

—¡Te mostraré algo! —anunció el chico, tomando de la mano a la morena.

El joven llevó a Rukia hasta la escalera y bajaron con tanta prisa que no se percataron de tres miradas curiosas que los observaron desaparecer del piso.

Llegaron hasta la entrada principal que se hallaba vacía en esos momentos y el chico se detuvo frente a uno de los casilleros, dejando a la morena más intrigada.

—¡No puedo creer que lo conozcas! —dijo el muchacho, mientras abría la puerta de su casillero— ¡Muchas chicas sólo lo ven como un lindo conejo pero ninguna se había percatado que era Chappy!

A la shinigami le brillaron los ojos en cuanto el moreno se hizo a un lado y le permitió ver el interior del casillero. Pequeños peluches, dibujos pegados alrededor del compartimiento y varios accesorios se podían vislumbrar.

Rukia jamás se había sentido tan maravillada por ver a su adorado conejo en distintos objetos.

—Soy estudiante de tercer año, Haruhiko Nomura —se presentó tendiéndole una mano, que fue estrechada por la morena poco después—. Puedes llamarme Haru.

—Rukia Kuchiki —se dio a conocer, con una sonrisa aún adornando su rostro.

—¡Presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien, Kia! —anunció el joven, con una sonrisa radiante.

…

Tres compañeros de instituto se hallaban sentados en la escalera. El castaño estaba paralizado y ni escándalo se atrevió a hacer. La fémina, mantenía sus manos sobre su boca intentando ocultar su asombro. El moreno, parecía ser el único impasible.

—Creo haber visto a ese chico en algún lado… —comentó Mizuiro.

—No puede ser… —articuló Orihime— ¿Será ese el chico con el que se besó Kuchiki-san en el parque?

El moreno la observó interrogante por sus palabras. Su amigo castaño ni se enteró de lo dicho por la fémina puesto que su colapso por la escena había sido tal que se había deslizado por la muralla y había quedado tendido a los pies de la escalera, noqueado.

—Me extraña que Kuchiki-san no estuviera con Ichigo… —comentó el joven, más para sí mismo que para su compañera— Creí que había ido a buscarla…

—¿Será un pretendiente acaso? —comentó soñadora la muchacha— ¡Quizás Kuchiki-san lo aceptó!

Ambos jóvenes seguían recitando sus pensamientos en voz alta, sin detenerse a analizar los comentarios del otro.

—Me pregunto si Ichigo sabrá de esto… —se cuestionó Mizuiro, llevando su mano hasta su barbilla.

—¿Saber qué? —pronunció una voz detrás de ellos, un par de escalones más arriba.

Tanto el moreno como la chica voltearon y se encontraron con la figura del joven de cabellera anaranjada. Su característico ceño fruncido y su tono demandante los tomó por sorpresa.

—K-Kurosaki-kun —titubeó nerviosa Inoue.

No sabía si era por la presencia en sí del chico o por su posible reacción al enterarse de la escena que habían presenciado anteriormente.

* * *

><p>No sé cómo les habrá caído Haru, PERO ES UN AMOR! XDDDDDDDDDDDD Ahora Rukia tiene con quien hablar de Chappys! A ver qué tal le viene eso a Ichigo jojojojojojo<p>

Ay... Sinceramente no estaba de ánimo de subir ningún capítulo. Pero después pensé que quienes leen este fic no tienen la culpa del momento que esté viviendo ahora. Por eso, si puedo entregarles un poco de alegría y risas por medio de la escritura, sentiré que vuelvo a ser yo misma, de algún modo. Y no dejar que la tristeza me domine.

Esta semana estaré algo atareada, así que supongo que subiré el capítulo siguiente la otra semana, el lunes... martes... por ahí.

Confío en que volver a mi ciudad me anime de algún modo, a pesar de que cuando llegue tenga que ir derecho a un velorio y al día siguiente un funeral... ¡YA! -se pega palmadas en las mejillas para despertarse-

¡AGRADECIMIENTOS! o

**Akisa: **Jajajajajjajajajajja pues imagínate qué pasará cuando Ichigo vea a Rukia con Haru (?) Dentro de estas noches avanzaré Lucha constante porque durante el día difícilmente podré, ¡y este también intentaré avanzarlo para recuperar la risa! *O* ¡Gracias por comentar! :D

**AkiraMatsumoto: **A ver si Ichigo hace que Rukia cambie de opinión :$ Espero sigas disfrutando los próximos capítulos! :D

**sumire: **AJAJJAJAJAJ Ishida está de doctor corazón (?) Ichigo se retó el orgullo Kuchiki y Rukia le respondió de manera... inesperada (?) jejejejejejejejj Pero seguro Ichigo quedó fascinado! ;D

**Kureimy: **Más le vale a Tite que tenga preparado algo mejor que esto en el manga ò_o ¡Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo y dejar en review! (: espero sigas disfrutando de la historia!

**beatriz: **-utilizando también google traductor- Eu sinto falta de seus comentários! ;O; Não tenho mais testes! Espero escrever mais agora o você também tem que descansar, boa sorte com o trabalho! :D Eu também espero que você aprecie este capítulo e os seguintes (:


	7. Emociones

Creo que estoy viva o.o -se toca la frente- SIIIIIII! HE SOBREVIVIDO! . Me entretuve con el regalo del amigo secreto del foro -que por cierto espero le guste su regalo- Si me da permiso lo subo aquí, es su regalo después de todo, ¿no? x3  
>Bien, admito que igual me entretuve releyendo el manga de Skip beat! y me reí un buen raro ajjajajajajjajaja pero en cuanto suba este fic, postule a unas becas, avanzaré el próximo capítulo del cual no he escrito NADA o_o A que termino este fic antes de fin de año! Y SI NO ESCRIBO UN LEMMON! NOOOOOOO! OK NOOOO! Sé que terminaré perdiendo! XDDDDDDDDD<p>

STOP RAIN CUMPLIO 2 AÑOS! :DDD -celebra bailando con sus naranjas-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Me puse a perfeccionar mi japonés nulo para conseguirme un abogado y quitarle los derechos de personajes a Tite. Al menos el de Renji (?) o al menos amenazarlo con que me pase su colección IchiRuki hentai que sé que tiene (?) -what-

* * *

><p><strong>Emociones<strong>

En cuanto llegó hasta la casa de los Kurosaki, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con las mellizas y se tendió boca arriba en su cama.

Lanzó un suspiro debido al cansancio.

Ichigo había tenido que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo, puesto que si seguía faltando como lo había estado haciendo, se ganaría otra gran reprimenda de parte de su jefa. Por ello, la morena había terminado yendo sola, hasta que el joven moreno que había conocido durante la tarde la había alcanzado y acompañado amablemente hasta la entrada de la residencia. Y al llegar, no se encontró a nadie en ella. Al parecer las menores aún no llegaban, lo más probable es que vinieran de camino. Con respecto al Kurosaki mayor, la verdad es que ni idea segura tenía de dónde estaba. Tampoco quería pensar demasiado.

Se removió y puso su cuerpo de costado, apreciando su bolso que llevaba al instituto en un rincón de la habitación y deteniendo su atención en un pequeño accesorio con forma de conejo que lo adornaba.

Soltó otro suspiro y volvió a su posición inicial, de espaldas sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y recordó la conversación que tuvo con aquel chico de cabellera azabache antes que fueran interrumpidos por su amiga Reiko.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy por conocer a alguien más que aprecie a Chappy! —le sonrió el chico, despampanante.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo con sus espaldas apoyadas en una muralla del edificio.

—Yo… no sabía que existían este tipo de accesorios —comentó, analizando minuciosamente el objeto que ahora tenía en sus manos, el cual el joven le había explicado que podía usarlo como adorno en su bolso—. Sólo tengo el Chappy de peluche que me compró Ichigo…

Se hallaba tan hipnotizada por el accesorio con forma de conejo que no se percató de la mirada curiosa que le había dedicado el muchacho.

—¿Ichigo? —le oyó repetir— Es cierto… escuché que fuiste con él al parque… —murmuraba, mientras ella seguía atenta al objeto en sus manos— También oí que te besó —ahora si se volteó a verlo con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡Eso fue un accidente! —se levantó de su sitio, indignada.

Vio como el moreno parpadeaba y luego se echaba a reír.

—¡No te pongas tan tensa! —le hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviera a sentarse. Rukia le hizo caso.

—Lo empujaron y cayó sobre mí, fue un accidente —aclaró, volviendo su atención al accesorio que estaba analizando con tanta devoción.

—Sí, sí —le oyó pronunciar, restándole importancia—. Pero el te llevó al parque, ¿cierto? —cuando notó que su rostro sonriente estaba cerca del suyo esperando una respuesta, se incomodó.

—Sí, él me llevó —declaró con una ceja alzada.

—Y después te besó en la noria y por eso saliste huyendo despavorida, ¿cierto? —se incorporó rápidamente ante la oración del joven y palideció al instante.

—¿¡Cómo…!? ¡Y-yo no salí huyendo! —balbuceó, mientras Haru se retorcía de la risa.

—T-tranquila, t-tranquila —notó cómo se recuperaba de a poco del ataque y le sonreía—. ¿Te besó o no?

Se calló por un instante mientras esperaba que su compostura regresara a ella. Ya cuando respiró hondo y logró tranquilizarse, se dispuso a responderle.

—No —fue todo lo que salió de su boca, retando con la mirada al chico por unos segundos y luego desviando su vista.

—Oh, ya veo… —le respondió. Era obvio que el muchacho no creía en su palabra. Claro, ni ella misma lo creía.

—Tú… —nombró, curiosa de su comentario anterior.

—Haru —le corrigió el moreno de ojos oscuros.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la noria? —preguntó, causando que una sonrisa autosuficiente apareciera en el rostro del chico.

—Yo estaba ahí —fue su declaración—. Bueno, en realidad pasaba por ahí. Estaba con unas amigas cuando escuchamos el escándalo del castaño... ¿Keigo es su nombre?

Asintió en cuanto entendió que se refería al joven de exagerados movimientos.

—Nos pareció interesante así que los seguimos hasta la noria y te vimos salir con Ichigo —terminó su relato.

—Ah… —resopló. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a contener el aire.

—Dime algo, Kia —escuchó que le habló, mientras su semblante sonriente se apagaba— A ti… ¿Te gusta Ichigo?

Se tensó por tercera vez durante su conversación con el chico. Haru lo notó y sonrió melancólico.

—No tienes que responder —intentó tranquilizarla—. Después de todo, he notado que de todos en el instituto, es al único con el que te diriges por su nombre de pila, ¿me equivoco?

—Eso es… —musitó, agachando la mirada.

—Tranquila, Kia —le dijo, con voz calmada y forzando una sonrisa—. Ya te dije que no tienes que responder.

No dijo nada ante los comentarios del joven. Espiró y volvió nuevamente a sentarse junto a él, mientras su mirada era ocultada por su cabello.

—No lo sé… —suspiró, sin levantar su vista.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Haruhiko la observó con comprensión en su mirada. Sólo escuchó que exhaló sonoramente y luego sintió una mano sobre su cabeza. Aquel gesto le hizo levantar su mirada.

—¿Le conoces hace mucho tiempo? —le preguntó. Ella lo observó con cautela.

—Lo conocí cuando iba en su primer año de instituto —admitió.

—¡Vaya! —el chico recuperó su ánimo, inspirándole confianza— ¿Y son amigos desde entonces?

—Bueno… —articuló. ¿Eran amigos desde ese tiempo? La verdad es que más podía interpretarse como un aprendiz y su tutora. Después de todo, ella lo hostigó con ser shinigami hasta que él finalmente terminó cediendo. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que conoció más del Kurosaki, que su relación comenzó a profundizarse. Y comenzó a entenderlo.

—¿Y…? —le animó a proseguir.

—Al principio lo seguí para… —dudó en cómo seguir para que el moreno no cuestionara su relato— que me ayudara con un asunto… Hasta que terminó accediendo.

—Oh… un chico muy amable… —vio cómo el muchacho apoyaba su cabeza contra la muralla que estaba tras suyo.

—Sí… después fui conociéndolo —continuó—. Me di cuenta que era un chico de sentimientos muy nobles. Además, lo que más deseaba era proteger a su familia, sus amigos…

Haru no volvió a interrumpirla. Escuchó en silencio mientras poco a poco se animaba a hablar.

—Temí… —siguió con su narración, mientras jugaba con la pequeña figura del conejo entre sus manos— que el conocerme, hubiera cambiado su mundo para mal… Muchas veces su vida se vio en peligro. Y pensé, que si no me hubiera topado en su camino, quizás le habría ahorrado ese sufrimiento…

—Pero Kia —le interrumpió—, eso fue hace años, ¿no? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Tuve que marcharme —confesó, recordando el momento en que el joven Kurosaki perdió sus poderes.

—¿Te despediste de él?

La pregunta del chico le hizo recordar la mirada que le dedicó Ichigo cuando estaba desapareciendo de su vista. Impotencia, tristeza y resignación pudo notar aquella vez en su mirada.

—Sí, nos despedimos —concluyó en un suspiro.

—Y… ¿cómo reaccionó? —sintió que se acercaba a ella para observar de cerca su expresión.

—Fue una separación inminente y él lo sabía. Ambos lo sabíamos —se corrigió—. Cuando me fui, se podría decir que él perdió la autoridad que había ganado ayudándome con el asunto que le pedí… Había terminado por acostumbrarse y cuando lo perdió… desapareció una parte de él.

—Ya… —oyó que musitó el muchacho, seguramente intentando comprender su explicación— Y ahora volviste hace poco… ¿Resolviste al final ese asunto o él comenzó a ayudarte de nuevo?

Recordó el alivio en la mirada de su camarada cuando sus poderes le fueron devueltos. Su mirada devastada se había tornado nuevamente en la determinada de siempre.

—Esta vez admitió que necesitaba recuperar aquella parte de él que había perdido. Lo ansiaba. Ya no era por obligación como en un principio —alzó su mirada y observó el cielo que podía apreciarse desde el lugar en que se encontraban—. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que no había cambiado aun después de tantos meses…

—Él es una persona importante para ti —escuchó que decía el chico, y al voltearse a verlo notó una sonrisa calmada en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados.

—Sí —afirmó, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Sabes? —dirigió su mirada hasta ella— Yo también creo que tú eres una persona muy importante para él.

—¿Eh? —articuló, extrañada.

—Porque tú dices que él ansiaba aquella parte que sintió que había perdido —le explicó, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza—. Pero eso lo consiguió porque te ayudó con aquel asunto, ¿no?

—Bueno… visto de esa forma… —meditó.

—Entonces, tú eres alguien realmente importante en su vida. Porque gracias a ti encontró algo muy importante para él —terminó su explicación, con su dedo índice frente a su rostro para darle énfasis—. Además, se nota que te trata especial en comparación a otras personas del instituto.

—¿Cómo…? —articuló, confundida de tal declaración.

—¿Cómo sé eso? —completó la oración por ella— Porque los he estado observando.

Su rostro reflejó desconcierto ante la confesión del moreno. Y al parecer él notó la expresión en su rostro puesto que sonrió cómplice.

—¿Sabes por qué los he estado observando, Kia? —le oyó preguntar, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto.

—No —respondió, curiosa de lo que le diría el chico.

Vio que el joven de ojos negros le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y se dirigió hasta su oído, susurrándole unas palabras.

—¡Haru! —una voz femenina la sobresaltó al tiempo que el chico se alejaba de ella y se despedía.

—Esa debe ser Rei… ¡Tengo que irme, Kia! —le anunció, parándose de su sitio— Puedes quedarte el adorno de Chappy, colócalo en tu bolso —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Observó como el muchacho se marchaba. Dirigió su vista hasta el conejo en su mano que se deslizó entre sus dedos hasta caer sobre sus rodillas. Llevó esa misma mano hasta su boca, cubriéndola, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al procesar lo que Haru le había confesado al oído.

Volviendo de entre sus recuerdos, Rukia hizo una mueca que asimilaba una sonrisa, intentando ahogar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

La declaración del chico realmente no se la esperaba. Sin embargo, ahora que pensaba con mayor lucidez, una duda asaltó su mente.

Si era cierto lo que le había dicho el muchacho. ¿Por qué se había comportado tan amable con ella cuando habló de Ichigo?

…

Iba camino a casa después de trabajar con su loca jefa y aguantar los berrinches de su hijo. Llevaba su bolso apoyado en su espalda mientras lo sujetaba con su mano y sus pasos eran pausados.

Después de lo ocurrido bajo el árbol durante el receso, no volvió a ver a la shinigami hasta que el último bloque de clases dio comienzo. Y lo que le causó más intriga fue que en cuanto la morena reparó en su presencia, ahogó una carcajada. Provocando que una pequeña discusión diera comienzo entre ellos.

Además, le llamó la atención la actitud de Inoue en la escalera. La chica estaba demasiado nerviosa y cuando le preguntó si había visto a Rukia, la fémina había comenzado a tartamudear.

¿Acaso ella y la menuda morena le estaban escondiendo algo?

—Ya llegué —anunció en cuanto abrió la puerta de su hogar.

—¡Ah, hermano! —saludó desde la cocina la melliza castaña, con el delantal de cocina puesto.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó el muchacho, disponiéndose a dejar su bolso a un lado para ayudar a su hermana a servir la cena.

—¡Ah, no te preocupes! —sonrió Yuzu— Mejor despierta a Rukia-chan.

—¿Está dormida? —se extrañó el chico, alzando una ceja.

—Sí —le aseguró la menor—. Cuando entré al cuarto la encontré dormida sobre la cama aún con su uniforme puesto… ¡Por cierto! No pude evitar notar que tenía un lindo accesorio de conejito en su bolso, ¿se lo diste tú, hermano? —cuestionó curiosa.

El joven meditó por un momento las palabras de la castaña, para después encogerse de hombros.

—Quizás se lo compró ella —dijo, restándole importancia y subiendo al segundo piso.

Pasó por su habitación para dejar su respectivo bolso del instituto y se cambió de ropa. Una vez más cómodo, se dispuso ir hasta la habitación de sus hermanas donde supuestamente se hallaba la morena.

Entró silenciosamente para cerciorarse del estado de su compañera. Efectivamente se hallaba sobre su cama con el rostro tranquilo y respirando pausadamente. Aún con el uniforme puesto y propensa a cualquier ataque enemigo.

Se acercó con cautela hasta quedar a un lado de su cama, y en vez de sacudirla para despertarla de su letargo, se quedó quieto, observándola. Su respirar tranquilo la hacía ver tan indefensa que era cuestionable pensar en el carácter demandante de la menuda chica.

Tragó saliva. Recordó sentir a la morena encima suyo mientras se le insinuaba bajo aquel árbol durante el receso. Realmente, había ocasiones en que consideraba que no conocía del todo a su compañera. Siempre salía con algo que lo desarmaba. Después de todo, así era la shinigami. Directa al expresarse, pero sumisa al dar a conocer sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿acaso él no era igual? Ambos tendían a callar sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, a veces sentía que la única que podía traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, era la muchacha frente a él.

Rukia tenía algo. Algo peculiar. Y se percató de ello cuando fue a la Sociedad de Almas para salvarla. La desesperación con la que peleó contra todos, el ansia de volverse más fuerte. Y cuando la vio en aquel puente, sus entrañas se revolvieron. Ver aquel rostro que le inspiraba valentía, bañado en angustia, lo paralizó. Fue precisamente eso lo que le impidió mirarla a los ojos, al menos hasta que empezaron a discutir.

Su cuerpo se tensó en cuanto se percató que la morena se revolvía incómoda y balbuceaba entre sueños.

—I… —musitó, provocando que el muchacho se acercara para oírla mejor— Ichigo…

Se paralizó. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con él?

—Quiero… —volvió a acomodarse, de costado. Ichigo comenzó a ponerse nervioso— Quiero… ese Chappy…

Casi se cae de bruces sobre la cama. No sabía si enfadarse por el animalejo o porque la morena planeaba usarlo como billetera para comprar artilugios del dichoso conejo ese.

Lanzó un suspiro. Pensando que, definitivamente, la chica no dejaría de sorprenderlo. Después de todo, se había convertido en alguien importante para él. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, sabía bien que Rukia le daba la tranquilidad para no sentir la lluvia en su corazón. Lo había comprobado en diversas ocasiones, y siempre resultaba igual. La shinigami era la única capaz de alejar la preocupación en él después de haber perdido a su madre.

—¡No te lleves a Chappy! —saltó el centro de sus pensamientos, sentándose bruscamente sobre la cama y con sus brazos estirados intentando coger un objeto imaginario.

El joven Kurosaki dio gracias por no haberse caído de espaldas al dar un respingo y saltar hacia atrás ante el movimiento de la Kuchiki.

—¿Ichigo? —pronunció la morena, refregándose los ojos para despertar de su ensoñación— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se removió incómodo mientras la shinigami se estiraba.

—La cena está lista —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir despavorido por la puerta de la habitación.

La chica lo observó abandonar el cuarto con curiosidad. Luego, cuando ya estaba completamente desperezada, recordó su situación con el joven.

Inmediatamente su rostro cambió a uno de circunstancia al pensar cómo debía actuar con él de ahora en adelante.

Ichigo, por otro lado, decidió retirarse del campo de batalla. Sí, así le llamaba ahora enfrentarse a su compañera shinigami. Porque debía admitirlo, no podía verla a los ojos sin recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Definitivamente, no podía actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando entró en la sala para disponerse a engullir su cena, sus reflejos lo obligaron a esquivar una patada que venía acompañada de un grito que clamaba su nombre.

—¡Serás tonto, hijo mío! —alegó el hombre con el que compartía genes— ¡Debiste haber traído a mi preciosa tercera hija en brazos o despertarla con un beso!

—¿¡Qué!? —espetó el muchacho, esquivando fácilmente los ataques de su padre para sentarse en la mesa.

El hombre de cabellera oscura jaló a su hijo por la espalda y lo azotó al suelo con silla incluida.

—¡Papá! ¡No peleen en la hora de la cena! —reprendió la castaña.

Miles de improperios salieron de la boca del joven estudiante de tercer año, mientras el hombre se volteó para hablarle amorosamente a su hija, pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento, y después dirigirse a su hijo mayor para seguir reprendiéndole sus acciones.

—¡Si no te avispas te van a terminar quitando a Rukia-chan! —lloriqueó al chico que se encontraba en la misma posición y con rostro poco amigable.

—¿De qué estás hablando, viejo? —masculló, arreglándoselas para asestarle un golpe en el rostro, que sorprendentemente el hombre eludió.

—¡Hoy Rukia-chan vino acompañada de un chico que jamás había visto! —declaró entre lloriqueos, corriendo al poster de su esposa para pedir que no le quitaran a su tercera hija.

—¿Q-qué? —pronunció el joven, dando por hecho que eran alucinaciones de su loco padre.

—Son unos ruidosos —resopló Karin, sentándose en la mesa.

—¡Ah, Rukia-chan! Siéntate, siéntate —dijo Yuzu, en cuanto vio entrar a la morena por la puerta.

La muchacha se había cambiado su uniforme de instituto por ropa más cómoda, y el panorama que se encontró al entrar fue un Ichigo que recogía la silla y se sentaba mientras un histérico Isshin lloraba frente al cartel de su esposa.

Pasó con sigilo y se sentó junto al shinigami sustituto. Pero en cuanto el mayor de los Kurosaki reparó en su presencia, fue corriendo hacia ella. No obstante, bastó una orden de la castaña para que el hombre se comportara y se sentaran todos en la mesa, finalmente.

Sin embargo, Isshin aún tenía la inquietud de saber quién era el chico que había acompañado a su hermosa tercera hija.

—Rukia-chan… —llamó, ganándose la atención de la morena— Tú… —inútil. No podía imaginar cómo preguntarle. No quería siquiera pensar el hecho de que alguien le estaba quitando el cariño de su proclamada por él, nuera.

—El viejo quiere saber quién te acompañó hasta la casa —directo como siempre, Ichigo soltó la inquietud de su padre, ya harto de su comportamiento.

Yuzu veía intrigada la situación que se estaba presentando durante la cena, mientras su hermana comía despreocupadamente.

—¿Eh? —articuló Rukia, deteniendo sus palillos a mitad de camino hasta su boca.

—¿Lo ves, viejo? —concluyó el joven adolescente, tomando la interrogante de la chica como que había llegado sola hasta la residencia.

—¿Se refiere a Haru? —cuestionó inocentemente la Kuchiki.

Karin ahora prestó atención a la conversación al notar el rostro interrogante de su hermano.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces tú a un tal Haru? —bufó el chico, dudando de la morena.

—Desde hoy, de hecho —comunicó, masticando un bocado de su cena.

—¡Rukia-chan, es fantástico que estés haciendo amigos en el instituto! —felicitó radiante la castaña, ignorando el pánico en el rostro de su padre— ¡Deberías invitarlo a casa!

Ichigo rodó los ojos. Su padre le propinó una patada debajo de la mesa y a través de su mirada le transmitía el mensaje a su hijo de que interviniera en la situación.

—A penas le conoces —espetó el chico—. Puede ser un pervertido igual que Keigo.

—No lo creo —debatió la muchacha—, parecía una buena persona. Además, me acompañó a casa cuando le dije que iba sola. Es un chico amable —concluyó, ante la expresión de pavor en Isshin, quien le hizo un gesto exagerado con la cabeza a su hijo para que rebatiera.

La menor de las morenas bufó, mientras su hermana castaña notó la situación y quiso intervenir para evitar un escándalo de parte de su padre.

—Rukia-chan —llamó sonriente, ganando la atención de la susodicha—. ¿Dónde compraste ese conejo tan lindo que tienes en tu bolso? ¡Yo también quiero uno!

—Haru me lo regaló —anunció, provocando que Ichigo se atragantara con la comida.

—¡Hermano, come más despacio! —reprendió Yuzu, mientras Karin sonrió divertida.

—Si quieres lo invito para que te diga dónde lo compró… —propuso la morena, ignorando el altercado de su compañero junto a ella.

—¡No va a poner ni un pie en esta casa! —cortó el muchacho, remarcando su fruncido ceño— ¡Lo conoces hace nada, Rukia! ¡No traigas extraños a mi casa!

Isshin soltó una lágrima orgulloso de que su hijo defendiera la integridad de su tercera hija. La castaña se calló, incómoda por la situación y el comentario comprometedor que iba a lanzar Karin fue interrumpido por la shinigami.

—Te lo presento mañana —soltó sonriente, terminando con los últimos bocados de su cena.

—¿Qué? —articuló el chico, mirando extrañado a la muchacha.

—Te presento a Haru mañana, así dejará de ser un extraño, ¿cierto? —comentó, cerrando los ojos con parsimonia, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro— De todas maneras había quedado en almorzar con él durante el receso —agregó, recordando la invitación que le había hecho el chico camino a la residencia Kurosaki.

Yuzu abrió los ojos sorprendida, su melliza dirigió su atención para analizar la expresión de su hermano, Isshin cayó de espaldas con silla y todo mientras que Ichigo se había levantado de su asiento con las manos empuñadas sobre la mesa.

¿De qué iba todo esto? Durante el receso él había estado con la morena. ¿En qué momento un chico se le topó en el camino? Las interrogantes en su cabeza casi lograron que se mareara y volviera a sentarse para no caerse. Sin embargo, el hecho que más lo perturbó fue recordar que la morena había suspendido el plan de fingir salir juntos y esa misma tarde le había declarado que se las apañaría sola.

De repente no quiso saber nada del chico que su compañera planeaba presentarle mañana. Pero si algo tenía claro, era que no iba a permitir que otro ocupara aquel lugar en el plan de Rukia que originalmente le correspondió a él.

* * *

><p>Quiero un amigo como Haru D: (?) ¡Bien bien! responderé los agradecimientos :DDD Comienzo a pensar que es mucho trabajo responderlo uno por uno... Si el capítulo no llena sus expectativas es porque gasté energía respondiendo cada review (?) :D XDDDDDD OK NOO! Tírenme naranjas si no llena sus expectativas. Y si las llena también (?) -aprovecha-<p>

**Akisa: **Linda ;O; Gracias. Yo me siento más tranquila. Al menos, desde que me dediqué a enfocarme más en lo espiritual y no aferrarme al cuerpo físico de una persona, creo que puedo llevar la muerte con más calma. Lo que no puedo sobrellevar es ver a mi madre tan destrozada por la muerte de su hermana, y qué decir de mi abuela. Me repite tanto el dolor de perder un hijo que ya ni quiero tener hijos (?) Bueno, no es como si alguna vez haya deseado tener hijos, pero me parece fascinante la idea de criar mellizos... -totalmente contradictoria en sus pensamientos- Digo enfocarme más en lo espiritual pero me quemo al entrar una iglesia (?) -totalmente hereje- en fin, mi percepción de la vida siempre ha sido singular con respecto a la de mi familia. Por no decir enfocada desde un punto totalmente excéntrico (?) Creo que lo más cercano que estuve en entrar en depresión fue cuando me fui a vivir sola... o.o ANYWAY! GRACIAS POR TU ANIMOOO! :DDD ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP!

**sumire: **De hecho Haru estaba ahí! Como lo explicó en este cap ;D Gracias por tus buenas vibras, sumire ;O; Actualicé con un día de retraso por miedo a que se me junte con el otro capítulo jejejejeje Gracias por los abrazos y besitos! (: se aprecian de verdad! Lo irónico de la vida, es que continúa. Por más personas que se queden atrás o se pierdan en el camino. Definitivamente tengo que entrenar más mi memoria para no olvidar nunca a nadie que se haya detenido en mi sendero llamado vida. Uy, la wea poética. Ignora eso! XDDDDDDDD -huye de la cursilería- ajajjajajaj EN FIN! GRACIAAAAAAAS! 3

**Haru-chan: **Eres Haru entre las sombras o.o SEGURA QUE NO TIENES MUCHOS CHAPPYS OCULTOS EN TU ARMARIO! O_O -corre a registrar su armario- Tienes un pelirrojo escondido ahí porque te lo rapto... y si me tienes a Hikaru igual por ahí también lo saco (?) EJJEJEJEJEJ GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! 3 :DD

**Rinmy Uchiha: **Oh señorita que quiere permanecer en el anonimato! (?) -la molesta porque tiene desactivada la opción para enviar mensajes privados- Creo que ahora lo dejé peor XDDDDDDDDDD O no? Bueno, si quieres el próximo dejo el final del capítulo peor que el anterior :DDD (?) -re malvada- Rukia no podría confundirse con Haru, después de lo que le susurró a la oreja (?) chan... AJAJAJAJJA XDD Lindaaaaaaaaa! Por los stats del fic, noto que hay varios que lo siguen entre las sombras jujujuj oh, si lo piensas así o.o ... -se siente acosada como Kyoko con el Beagle (?)- AAAAAAAAH! -huye-

**HojaDePapel: **ES UN NUEVO NOMBRE! ES UN NUEVO USUARIO! SU PRIMER COMENTARIO! ATAQUEEEEEEEN! -se tira con sus naranjas rodando encima- Gracias por pasarte a comentar :DDDD Seguirás leyendo la historia hasta que llegue su final ;D o hasta que te aburras (?) jejejejej xDDD SALUDOS! ;D

**1234567: **Rukia es a Chappy... como yo a las naranjas (?) Pero Rukia no se come a Chappy... (?) -wtf con la analogía- Gracias por dejar comentario! :DDD SALUDOS! x3


	8. Explosión

WOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo! *O* A esta hora ya serán las 12 en el país de mi esposa :$ Espero lo lea y me mande las naranjas para los mellizos.

¡Espero les guste el capítulo y hayan comido mucho en la cena navideña! *_*  
>Que la naranja suprema los persiga para que me den naranjas C:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Voy en la casa de Tite para quitarle los derechos, así que aún le pertenecen a él. Por desgracia (?) ):

* * *

><p><strong>Explosión<br>**_Cuando reprimes tus emociones y llegas al límite de no poder contenerlas, ¿qué sucede?  
><em>_Estallas. Y ellas salen a floten con toda la intensidad con la que intentabas oprimirlas._

Contra las burlas de su compañera y su mirada inquisidora, la acompañó hasta el instituto como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas. Hasta que la tensión entre ellos por lo ocurrido días anteriores lo había interrumpido de su labor. Aunque no era que la acompañase, más bien sólo iban juntos. Después de todo, compartían la misma casa.

Reiteradamente la morena le alegaba su actitud. Ya que en cuanto salieron de la residencia, Ichigo observaba con atención a su alrededor a cada paso que daban. Quizás alguien común no se hubiera percatado de ese hecho. Mas, ella ya tenía experiencia en identificar los ademanes del muchacho.

Luego de unas cuantas discusiones por la actitud del chico, llegaron hasta el instituto. Allí, Rukia se escabulló dejando al joven de anaranjada cabellera farfullando en la entrada del edificio. Claro que intentó seguirla, debía estar al tanto de las acciones de su compañera y cerciorarse si había ideado algún plan que lo reemplazara como su cómplice. Sin embargo, la perdió de vista por completo y sólo se encontró con algunos compañeros de clases en el camino. Así que, resignado, se dispuso a ingresar al salón antes de que diera inicio la jornada escolar.

—No tienes derecho a decirme que me aleje de Kuchiki-san —Ichigo iba a girar en una esquina rumbo a su salón cuando aquellas palabras le hicieron detener su paso. Se quedó allí mismo donde estaba, a medio camino y con el ceño fruncido.

—Sigues siendo un niño, Toru —comentó una voz masculina, en un suspiro—. No se trata de mi derecho, estás prácticamente acosando a Kia y a ella eso no le gusta, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

La conversación llamó la atención del primogénito de los Kurosaki, quien se atrevió a asomarse para ver a los protagonistas de la charla, encontrándose con un castaño que era imposible no reconocer, puesto que se trataba del chico que perseguí a Rukia constantemente, y un moreno que jamás había visto.

—¿Kia? —repitió el joven de castaña cabellera— Creí que sólo le ponías apodos a mi hermana.

El muchacho de pelo oscuro sonrió divertido.

—Le doy apodos a las chicas que me gustan —declaró con orgullo.

Ichigo dirigió su atención al estudiante cuyo rostro no le sonaba de nada. Observándolo con desconfianza. Estaban hablando de Rukia, ¿cierto?

—No me alejaré de Kuchiki —volvió a reafirmar el muchacho de segundo año.

—Lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene —oscureció su mirada y le dirigió una expresión seria al castaño—. Tu hermana te comentó que fui capitán en el club de karate…

—Tú no usarías fuerza física a no ser que fuera en defensa propia —rebatió Toru, sin dejarse intimidar.

—O defensa de alguien que me importa —corrigió el moreno, sin relajar su expresión de amenaza—. Aunque seguramente preferirías que divulgue acontecimientos de tu infancia… Después de todo conozco más cosas de ti de las que quisiera.

El joven Kurosaki apreció desde su sitio cómo el castaño se acobardaba ante las palabras del chico frente a él. En su rostro reflejaba temor y comenzó a dudar de la determinación que expresaba hace unos momentos.

—Son mis últimas palabras, Toru —terminó el joven de negra cabellera—. Deja en paz a Kia.

Con eso se alejó del muchacho de segundo año, dejándolo parado en mitad del pasillo. Ichigo empuñó fuertemente sus manos en un intento de no salir tras aquel adolescente y enfrentársele.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Haru ya había dejado de molestarle en ese momento. Ahora sólo quería volver a encontrarse con el moreno que había defendido tan ferozmente a la Kuchiki y había provocado el miedo en el persistente castaño.

…

Había sentido una mirada posada sobre ella durante todo el transcurso de la clase. Y bien sabía de dónde provenía. Era imposible no percatarse de la intensa mirada que le dirigía su compañero de batallas, quien ocupaba el asiento justo detrás de ella. Por supuesto que a la morena ya comenzaba a hastiarle. Más que sentirse intimidada, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

No supo cómo aguantó el resto de la hora hasta que finalmente tocaron el timbre para anunciar la hora del receso. Claro que ese día les tocaba educación física y los alumnos debían partir con sus pertenencias a los camerinos para ahorrar tiempo. Por ello, no bien se dio aviso al término de la hora de clase, todos los jóvenes salieron del salón. Paulatinamente, la sala quedó con tan sólo dos estudiantes en ella.

Rukia de vez en cuando tomaba aquellas clases con sus demás compañeros, puesto que no necesitaba acostumbrarse a su cuerpo artificial. No obstante, tampoco debía exponerse a algún ataque sólo porque no manejaba bien su gigai. Aún así, educación física no era de su prioridad y por ello no había tenido prisa al salir del aula. Lo que sí le extrañó fue que su compañero de batallas siguiera en su sitio aún después de que todos se hubieran marchado.

Ya harta de la situación, la morena se volteó para enfrentarlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —fueron sus dulces palabras.

El Kurosaki, contra todo pronóstico, tan sólo alzó una ceja y esquivó su mirada.

—A mí no me pasa nada —anunció tranquilamente.

Sin humor para discutir, la shinigami se levantó de su puesto y recogió sus cosas dispuesta a dirigirse hasta la puerta. No bien intentó deslizarla, ésta inmediatamente se cerró de golpe y una mano morena afirmó el marco para evitar así que volviera siquiera intentar abrirla.

—Ichigo —murmuró con calma, a sabiendas de que el único causante de entorpecer su retirada era el muchacho, puesto que era el único allí a parte de ella—, ¿qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?

No respondió su pregunta. En lugar de ello, permitió que el silencio reinara entre ellos.

Durante el tiempo que duró la clase, estuvo reflexionando desde el hecho que había presenciado en la mañana de aquel moreno y el castaño con el que tantas veces se había topado, hasta su resolución del día anterior de no permitir que alguien ocupara su lugar en los planes de la morena para liberarse de sus pretendientes. Y a la única conclusión que había llegado era que nunca se enteraría de las intenciones de su compañera para deshacerse de los molestos chicos que la atosigaban, si no le preguntaba. Bien sabía que ella podría evitar decirle sus objetivos, pero se había dispuesto saberlos no importando cuánto esfuerzo tuviera que poner en ello.

—¿Qué planeas, Rukia? —directo como siempre, su pregunta fue dicha muy cerca del oído de la chica.

—¿Qué planeo? —repitió ella, con tono cauteloso— Salir del salón, creí que era obvio.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaró el muchacho, con mayor paciencia de la que se esperaba—. ¿Qué harás para deshacerte de tus pretendientes?

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, me las arreglaré sola —reprendió con tono autoritario.

—¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Haru? —soltó la inquietud que venía amenazándolo desde que escuchó a la muchacha hablar de aquel joven.

La Kuchiki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el cuestionamiento del adolescente. Lo cierto es que aquella vez cuando el moreno la acompañó hasta la residencia Kurosaki, le comentó de su altercado sobre el tema. Y el muchacho amablemente se había ofrecido a pensar en alguna idea para ayudarla con el asunto.

A pesar de la sorpresa causada por sus palabras, el tono que el chico había utilizado no le había agradado. Así que, con gracia se volteó y lo enfrentó retándolo con los ojos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —lanzó seriamente.

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo. Mas, toda réplica se vio ahogada cuando observó atento las peculiares orbes de la morena. Ambos, olvidaron todo reproche que tenían para dedicarse mutuamente y se dispusieron a contemplarse. Lentamente, perdiéndose en un juego de miradas que pronto causó que entrecerraran sus ojos, sus rostros se fueron acercando con sutileza.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió súbitamente.

—¡Aquí estabas, Kia! —exclamó una alegre voz sin darse cuenta de la situación que había interrumpido con su presencia.

El primogénito de los Kurosaki reparó ofuscado en el joven que había deslizado bruscamente la puerta del salón. Un muchacho de cabellera oscura y ojos negros. Lo reconoció instantáneamente a pesar de su corta memoria para recordar rostros. Era el chico con el que estaba discutiendo el joven castaño que había seguido a Rukia últimamente.

—¿Haru? —musitó la morena, paralizando instantáneamente a su compañero de extravagante cabellera— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Quedamos en almorzar, Kia! —alegó infantilmente el joven— ¿En qué te entretuviste tan… to? —en cuanto divisó la figura del muchacho junto a su compañera adora Chappy, se quedó de piedra.

—¡Ah! —articuló la shinigami, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar por un instante— Ichigo, él es Haru —anunció, dejando espacio entre los dos adolescentes para que se analizaran mutuamente.

—H-Hola —saludó el moreno rascándose la nuca, expresando su nerviosismo.

Por unos instantes, Ichigo se quedó todavía absorto. Para luego inmediatamente lanzarle al joven de oscuro cabello una gélida mirada, provocando que éste temblara.

—¡Kia debemos almorzar rápido o el descanso terminará! —se apresuró en decir Haru al tiempo que agarraba la muñeca de la morena.

La mirada castaña se oscureció ante ese acto, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Ichigo, recuerda que tienes que ir a los vestidores —alcanzó a decir su compañera antes de que fuera arrastrada por el muchacho.

Solo en el salón, apretó sus puños y decidió que definitivamente ese tal Haru, no le agradaba.

…

—¡Creí que había sido atrapado por un yakuza y te juro que sentí una espada apuntándome! —expresó el joven de cabello negro.

—Creo que exageras —sonrió nerviosa la shinigami.

Efectivamente Rukia logró vislumbrar por un momento el reiatsu de su compañero aumentar. Y seguramente, si hubiera tenido a Zangetsu en mano, habría apuntado a Haru con su espada.

—¡En serio, Kia! —alegó el joven, bebiendo de una botella con forma de conejo cuya atención de la morena había captado buen rato desde que la vio— ¡Nunca había cruzado palabra con Ichigo! Creí que me haría ahí mismo… —la expresión del chico reflejó temor y Rukia recordó que a penas salieron del aula él fue corriendo hasta los servicios de varones.

—Tiene mal carácter, pero no se me ocurre el porqué te miró de esa manera… —la verdad es que la chica estaba absolutamente curiosa. Últimamente las acciones de su camarada no dejaban de causarle sorpresa.

—Creo que yo sé… —suspiró Haru.

—¿En serio? —la morena observó al adolescente esperanzada, añorando que despejara sus dudas.

—Lo más probable es que esté celoso —cantó, sonriendo con melancolía.

—¿Celoso? —cuestionó ella, intentando comprender la situación.

—Sé que te puede parecer raro porque tú no me ves como un chico al que podrías considerar como una pareja—explicó su compañero, dando un sorbo a su bebida de contenedor peculiar—. Pero él no piensa igual, Kia. Para Ichigo soy un chico que puede pretenderte.

—¿Ichigo está celoso? —articuló, como si aquellas palabras no tuvieran sentido si se organizaban en la misma oración.

Haruhiko sonrió ante la actitud de la muchacha y terminó su refresco para continuar tranquilamente con la conversación.

—A todo esto —comentó mientras hurgaba en su bolso—, hoy en la mañana hablé con Toru y le dije que te dejara tranquila.

—¿Toru? —nombró la chica, a penas recordaba los nombres de sus compañeros de clase.

—El chico castaño que te ha estado molestando, el de segundo año —aclaró él mientras dejaba de indagar un momento entre sus pertenencias.

—¡Oh, ese chico! —exclamó al reconocerlo de entre sus memorias.

—Sí, el hermano de Rei —reiteró—. Conozco algunas cosas de él que no quiere que se sepan así que lo chantajee —terminó de informar el joven, sonriendo orgullosamente.

La shinigami miró a Haru mientras pestañeaba repetidamente. Mas, prefirió no preguntar los detalles de la situación.

—Ya veo… —murmuró, dirigiendo su vista al frente.

El muchacho analizó sus facciones y meditó. Sabía bien que el castaño no era el único chico que agobiaba a su amiga. Si bien había sido el único que le había insistido obstinadamente, aún solían llegarle cartas a su casillero y la paraban algunos chicos cuando caminaba por los pasillos para pedirle salir con ella.

De pronto, el moreno pareció iluminarse y un pensamiento invadió su mente.

—¡Kia! —dijo repentinamente, causando un sobresalto en la nombrada— ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma en la que tus pretendientes pueden dejarte en paz!

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que logró articular la muchacha, insólita de la declaración del joven.

—¡Sí! —reafirmó con entusiasmo— Se me ocurrió cuando recordé la mirada de Ichigo. ¡De seguro este plan será un éxito!

Rukia esperó que el chico tuviera razón. Ya que no sabía cuánto más podía durar su paciencia sobreviviendo en el instituto.

…

A pesar de las réplicas de la morena, Ichigo se había saltado su trabajo y la había acompañado a encargarse de la alerta de Hollow que los pilló cuando iban saliendo del instituto. Ambos se separaron de sus gigais y los mandaron camino a la residencia Kurosaki mientras los shinigamis hacían su tarea correspondiente.

—Maldición, Ichigo —continuó con su reproche—. Pude haberme encargado de ese Hollow yo misma mientras tú estabas en tu trabajo.

El joven rodó los ojos ante las constantes críticas de su compañera.

—Lo sé —habló por fin—, pero prefiero luchar contigo.

—¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? —se ofendió la fémina, lanzándole una fría mirada.

—No —admitió llevando su mano tras su cabeza—. Pero nunca está de más una ayuda.

—Sé cuidarme sola, Ichigo. Creí que ya sabías eso —comentó la chica, cerrando los ojos con parsimonia.

—Ya lo sé —respondió con un bufido—. Pero si yo hubiera ido solo, tú igual me hubieras seguido, ¿no, Rukia?

—Probablemente —declaró ella.

Efectivamente habría hecho lo mismo. Puesto que por más fuerte que fuera el muchacho, ella seguiría luchando junto a él. Era extraño, pero con él a su lado en el campo de batalla, se sentía segura. Después de todo, tenía certeza que él siempre la protegería.

Ichigo, por su parte, sabía bien que no podía evitar que la morena se enfrentara a diversas batallas. Después de todo, así la había conocido. Arriesgando todo por su labor como shinigami, aunque más tarde descubrió que era parte de la naturaleza de la muchacha dar todo en el enfrentamiento. Osada, inteligente, pero con una personalidad sacrificadora era su amiga. Y justamente esa actitud de sacrificarse por los demás era lo que más lo asustaba.

Él sabía que Rukia era capaz de dar su vida por él y cualquiera de los suyos.

Ella sabía que el joven era capaz de morir para protegerla, así como a sus amigos.

Por un momento, el adolescente de anaranjada cabellera había olvidado el mal humor que había tenido todo el día producto del incidente en el receso. Quizás era precisamente porque aquel joven moreno hablaba con tanta familiaridad a la shinigami, que sentía la furia recorrer su cuerpo. Después de todo, había vivido demasiadas experiencias con la Kuchiki y ambos sabían que un fuerte lazo se había formado en su relación. ¿Quién era ese tal Haru para tratarla como alguien cercano siendo que la conocía hace tan sólo unos días?

—¡Ichigo! —lo sacó de sus pensamientos justamente quien era la protagonista en ellos— ¡Ya llegamos!

Se sobresaltó por el repentino llamado y ante la mirada curiosa de la morena debido a su despiste, se adentraron en la casa.

—A-Au… xilio… —articuló su cuerpo humano en cuanto ingresaron a la residencia.

El gigai de Rukia estaba encima del cuerpo de su compañero intentando torcerle el brazo, en medio de la sala.

—¡Quita tus manos de mi cuerpo! —bramó el muchacho, en defensa de su integridad física.

En cuanto Ichigo recuperó sus poderes, Urahara determinó adecuado que Kon volviera al lado del joven, puesto que sus labores de shinigami habían regresado. Y para agonía del que años atrás fue peluche, cuando salía del encierro de la píldora tenía que ser reducido por el soul candy que ocupaba el cuerpo de su amada morena. Disfrutaría de tener el cuerpo de la fémina sobre el suyo, sino fuera porque era torturado.

Ya ambos eran dueños nuevamente de sus cuerpos cuando el celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Éste, lo sacó tranquilamente y notó que tenía un mensaje. Mientras, Rukia se había adelantado al chico y comenzó a indagar en el recinto buscando rastros del resto de la familia.

—Rukia —nombró el muchacho, alcanzándole su celular para que la morena leyera el mensaje—, me iré a duchar. Cena sin mí si quieres.

El joven abandonó la sala rumbo escaleras arriba en tanto la muchacha terminaba de leer el mensaje que había mandado Yuzu explicando la ausencia de los demás integrantes de la casa, hasta el día de mañana. Sin embargo, la dulce niña se había encargado de preparar una modesta cena antes de marcharse.

Ichigo evitó estar a solas con su compañera no sólo porque temía comenzar una discusión con ella por los asuntos de la mañana y ese chico Haru, sino también porque precisamente el acercamiento que habían tenido en el salón de clases no había abandonado sus pensamientos. Bien sabía que si estaba mucho rato solo con la morena, una situación así sería inevitable.

Lanzó un bufido cuando llegó hasta su cuarto para buscar ropa de cambio. Se paró frente a la puerta y revolvió su cabello con su mano en un intento de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Rukia había estado divagando hace unos instantes en la sala sobre los cambios en el comportamiento del joven.

De vez en cuando podía ver los destellos de molestia en los ojos del muchacho, y en momentos veía su ceño fruncido como de costumbre, sin ser capaz de poder adivinar lo que rondaba por su mente.

La razón de su molestia no la tenía clara. Su única posibilidad eran los celos que había nombrado Haru. Sin embargo, celos e Ichigo en la misma frase seguían sin tener coherencia para ella. ¿Acaso Ichigo la veía como un prospecto amoroso?

—Imposible —susurró, intentando desviar aquellas disparatadas ideas de su mente.

Aún así, sabía bien que desde aquel plan que le había pedido seguir a su compañero para librarse de sus pretendientes, la situación entre ellos se había tornado tensa.

Podía ser una ignorante en aquellos temas del mundo humano, pero Rukia sabía bien que compartir besos y caricias como lo había hecho con el joven, no era común en una relación amistosa como la que se supone llevaban ambos.

Sujetó su brazo izquierdo fuertemente con su mano derecha, al percatarse del intenso deseo que la había invadido de volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos con el adolescente de llamativa cabellera?

Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza y subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa y después cenar con tranquilidad. En cuanto llegó a la habitación que compartía con las hermanas Kurosaki, vio su bolso en el suelo y recordó el pequeño presente que le había dado Haru ese día. Se acercó para hurgar entre sus pertenencias y sacar unos simpáticos adornos para el pelo con decorado de conejo.

Cuando Ichigo volvió a la sala, se encontró con la morena que se había mudado a una ropa más cómoda y estaba sentada degustado tranquilamente su cena. Con sutileza, se encargó de sacar su respectivo plato y tomar asiento junto a la fémina.

—Puedes darte una ducha luego mientras yo friego los platos —comentó el muchacho sin mirarla.

Rukia tan sólo alzó una ceja ante su repentina amabilidad, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Una vez terminó su merienda, se levantó para dejar su utensilio en el lavaplatos. El chico que anteriormente estaba sentado en la mesa se levantó para hacer lo mismo.

—Te dije que yo lo hacía —recriminó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Ya lo sé, sólo estaba dejando mi plato —espetó la morena—. No creas que dejaré pasar tus arranques de generosidad.

—También puedo ser amable de vez en cuando… —murmuró , observándola de soslayo y reparando en el adorno en su cabello— Oye, Rukia.

Por inercia, la susodicha giró para encarar al muchacho, al tiempo que éste llevaba una mano hasta el broche con cabeza de conejo que se hallaba sujetando parte de su pelo.

—Me lo dio Haru —dijo en respuesta a la clara pregunta que sabía inundaba al chico, no percatándose lo que aquellas palabras provocaban en su compañero.

El aura que rodeaba al joven cambió radicalmente a una enojada, acercándose más a la shinigami ante el desconcierto plasmado en el rostro femenino.

—¿Te gusta ese chico? —exigió saber, causando una expresión de confusión por parte de la muchacha— Ese tal Haru, ¿te gusta?

—No —fue su respuesta resolutiva.

—Parece que a él le gustas —contraatacó, sin dejar de enfrentar su mirada—, te regala muchas cosas.

—Tan sólo fueron dos ocasiones en que me obsequió algo… Además, es imposible que yo le guste a Haru —declaró Rukia, dispuesta a abandonar la sala y dirigirse al baño.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —la detuvo el joven, sujetándola de la muñeca mientras recordaba la manera en que el moreno la había defendido contra el obstinado castaño.

—Porque… —intentó zafarse de la mano opresora del muchacho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir— Porque lo sé —resolvió, desviando la mirada.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, sintiendo que la morena claramente estaba evitando decirle algo. Y para su mal humor, tenía que ver con aquel joven de cabellera oscura.

—Él tiene interés en ti, Rukia —intentó hacer que la shinigami reaccionara—, ¿por qué otra razón te regala cosas?

—Por supuesto que tiene interés en mí —mencionó la morena, dejando a su camarada paralizado—, después de todo tenemos los mismos gustos.

Ante el silencio de parte del muchacho, la Kuchiki aprovechó para recuperar su muñeca y de paso observar la expresión de sorpresa en los castaños ojos. En cuanto vio su reacción, meditó en sus palabras anteriormente dichas y tuvo que desviar la mirada súbitamente al percatarse del doble sentido que le había hallado a esa oración. Tal parece que después de todo, Chappy no era lo único que la unía con Haru.

Perturbada por su descubrimiento, se dispuso a salir de la sala esquivando a su compañero. Mas, éste reaccionó cuando pasó junto a él y la volvió a sujetar de la muñeca, impidiéndole su retirada.

—Rukia —dijo en un intento de llamar su atención, ya que la morena no se volteó a dirigirle la mirada.

Volvió a repetir su nombre, aún sin respuesta. Ya impaciente, caminó hasta quedar frente a la shinigami y divisar su rostro gacho. La cogió de los hombros provocando que ésta se sobresaltara y en ese momento Ichigo vislumbró el rubor que surcaba levemente en su delicado rostro.

—R-Rukia… —articuló, estupefacto. Ella nuevamente evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos y ladeó su rostro.

Atontado, el joven adolescente alzó una mano con sutileza para posarla sobre aquel ruborizado rostro, obligando a la morena a enfrentar su mirada. En cuanto el iris violáceo se perdió en el castaño, ambos quedaron atrapados por la presencia del otro.

Ichigo se encorvó hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de la morena mientras ella mantenía su cabeza alzada. Con suavidad, rozó los cálidos labios de la fémina, provocando que ésta cerrara los ojos y se dedicara a sentir sólo la opresión sobre su boca.

La muchacha suspiró contra la boca del joven al tiempo que él, completamente extasiado, susurraba su nombre.

Todas las emociones que llevaban reprimiendo desde hace días, se expulsaron del cuerpo de ambos shinigamis. La Kuchiki se aferró al cuello del muchacho y se colocaba de puntillas mientras él se aferraba a su estrecha espalda. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso hambriento y sus lenguas danzaron por un buen tramo de tiempo hasta que se alejaron mínimamente para recuperar el aire, ambos con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

El joven de extravagante cabellera comenzó a caminar aún con la morena entre sus brazos, provocando que ella retrocediera hasta que su cuerpo chocara con un mueble de la cocina.

—¿I… Ichigo? —articuló entre su embobamiento, cuando su compañero la alzó de la cintura y la sentó en la encimera.

—Rukia… —murmuró, acomodándose entre las piernas de la morena y acercándose hasta su oído— Dime que no quieres esto y no volveré a tocarte.

—Yo… —musitó sintiendo el calor gobernando su cuerpo en cuanto se percató que el muchacho comenzaba a besar su cuello.

No se vio capaz de responder. Aun cuando intentara decir algo, sabía que de su boca sólo saldrían suspiros. Así que, con su mano tironeó el cabello anaranjado para llamar su atención. Y en cuanto el chico se vio separado de aquel trozo de piel, se hundió en los ojos de su compañera hasta que ella jaló de su cabello, esta vez para apresar sus labios.

Ella no lo había rechazado.

Saboreó aquella cavidad hasta que sus pulmones le reclamaron por oxígeno. Acarició la finura de las piernas femeninas expuestas debido a la falda que usaba su compañera y al llegar hasta la unión de las extremidades, palpó sin recato la zona, causando sonoros gemidos por parte de la morena.

Luego ascendió el recorrido de su mano hasta posar ambas en el borde de la playera que llevaba la fémina. La alzó y delineó su cintura con sus manos hasta que se topó con unos delicados montículos cubiertos bajo el sujetador.

En respuesta, Rukia rodeó la cadera del muchacho con sus estilizadas piernas, causando suspiros provenir de él. Y antes de que el joven siquiera acercara su rostro hasta su pecho, ella lo abrazó y murmuró en su oído.

—Ichigo… —exhaló con dificultad— La cocina…

Aun cuando sus neuronas no funcionaban correctamente del todo, comprendió el mensaje de la morena. Inmediatamente la sujetó de los muslos y la retiró del mueble, causando que ésta se aferrara a su cuerpo para no caer.

Con la muchacha a cuestas, el joven salió de la sala y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Evitando tropezar de milagro hasta que llegaron al segundo piso y se internaron en la habitación con el número quince colgando de ella.

La puerta fue abierta, pero ninguno se molestó en cerrarla.

* * *

><p>Yo estoy escondida en el armario para ver lo que pasa aquí dentro en esta habitación :$ Si quieren lo grabo jujujujuj<p>

**Akisa: **El anime/manga enseña harto a pesar de que muchos lo subestimen o3o ya de ahí parte cómo lo interiorices. Yo curiosamente llevo una vida social bastante cálida. Con respecto a mis amigos, y también las personas que conocí en la universidad, me han cogido cariño y yo a ellos. Pero siempre he pensado que ese lado bueno se equilibra con las cosas que pasan en mi vida familiar (?) KARMAAAAAAAAAAAA ABSOLUTOOOOOOOOOO -ya se volvió loca- ¿Dónde vives tú? o.o Yo... no veo televisión jejejejej xDDD No en serio, no la veo o.o ¡Espero hayas pasado una linda navidad y se venga el año nuevo a full! EH EH EH! 8D

**Albii-chan: **JAJAJAJJAJA ¡Que no te pillen que no te pillen! ò_o ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar! x3

**beatriz: **Yo también me rebelé contra google traductor AJAJJAJAJAJJAJA Me siento en otro país cuando leo tus comentarios o.o Gracias por preocuparte por mi estado emocional ;O; Como familia, tenemos que darnos apoyo. Yo sé que no soy la que se siente peor, sino mi abuela y madre. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos C:

**Haru-chan: **O SEA QUE SI TIENES HOMBRES EN TU ARMARIO! O_O Ese pelinaranja no será Ichigo? JAJAJAJAJ A MI SANTA YA NO ME TRAJO CHAPPYS ;O; Espero te haya gustado este capítulo :D

**truediva: **Linda! :DD Me siento doblemente alagada de que leas el fic en el foro y acá :$ ¡Tu review es bien recibido! x3 Espero te haya gustado este capítulo :D ¡Se acerca el último!


	9. Único pretendiente

Hermosos lectores. Sí, lo sé, una semana tarde de lo que acostumbro. Pero... fiestas de fin de año... Sol en mi ciudad. Sí, sol. ¿Y yo? ALERGICA -estaba tirada en el sillón estornudando como gato- ¿lo chistoso? En realidad no tiene nada de gracioso, mi mandíbula está desencajada -creo que siempre he tenido ese problema y me enteré hace poco menos de un año- en fin, con mis fuertes estornudos, me agarran los oídos el daño. Ya saben, tan delicado el sistema oreja-nariz-boca (?) Después me dio indigestión... ¡No si yo debí jugarme un loto! XDDDDDDDD En fin, un día que hacía mucho frío y estaba tirada en la cama por dolores menstruales, abracé el notebook y escribí las 10 páginas que me faltaban para terminar el fic -o sea, ayer- Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito o.o

Pondré los agradecimientos de los review a las personas no registradas aquí al inicio, para hacer más dramático el final y colocar un agradecimiento general a los que han seguido esta historia y me acompañaron con sus review ;D

**Meikyo: **¡Ya no entramos más en el armario! JAJAJAJJAJA Bien, AHORA SI QUE HAY QUE IR POR TITE. Mira que dejarnos sin manga por 3 semanas... Menos mal que terminé el fic porque sino la falta de inspiración... OH RFG ORK O_O Y con respecto a Haru, este capítulo estoy segura que responderá a tu pregunta XD

**Mei Fanel: **-estira la mano para recibir naranjas a cambio de la cinta- :D Perdón si te hice sufrir ): Yo también sufría a medida que pasaban los días y no podía escribir ;_; ¡Me alegra que te agrade Haru! Es mi amigo soñado :DD Sí, en serio o.o Y tus sospechas. Creo que si es lo que pienso, sí, tienes toda la razón xDDD Y aquí se revela!

**Akisa: **WOOOOOOOH! MEXICO! Tengo una amiga que hace nada estuvo de cumpleaños, igual es de méxico x3 ¡Las mexicanas me invaden! :$ Ojalá un día pueda ir a molestarlas con mi aura chilensis OJOJOJOJOOJ ¡Gracias por comentar, Akisa! :DD UN BESOTE! (L)

**1234567: **Quizás te quedes más picada (?) AJAJJAJAJAJAJJA Y la grabación de Isshin en HD -porque a él lo mandé a grabar- sale un buen saco de naranjas :DDD

**chidorisagara: **Tu nick viene de Full metal panic. Te descubrí :$ ¡Tú que tienes la opción desactivada para que te responda los review por privado! D: Obligada a hacerte pública (?) Creo que tú disfrutarás leyendo un one-shot que publicaré en breve... JAJAJAJAJAJ XDDD Si el final no te conforma, ya sabes donde ir 1313

¡Bien, espero disfruten este último capítulo! x3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>¡Me han prometido contactar con Tite y asegurarme los derechos de Renji! :DDD Pero... no sé si Tite acceda ): Así que, Bleach le sigue perteneciendo... Por ahora. Cuídate, Tite ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Único pretendiente<strong>

Era el último día de clases de la semana.

Desde la mañana que se despertó en la cama del joven Kurosaki, sus pretendientes habían parecido disminuir considerablemente. Y el muchacho recalcaba que nada tenía que ver con ese hecho, puesto que según él, se había encargado de actuar como lo hacían normalmente.

A partir de aquella fogosa noche, ninguno había podido negar ni evitar más la innegable atracción que existía entre ellos. No sólo física, sino también el lazo emocional que habían fortalecido como amantes.

Cabe señalar, que desde entonces Rukia no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Haru. Y no se debía a la perspicaz vigilancia que el joven de cabellera anaranjada tenía para identificar al moreno. Siempre había sido el muchacho quien buscaba a la shinigami, por ende, ella no sabía cómo ubicarlo.

—Estoy seguro que ustedes dos están más unidos que a principios de esta semana —comentó Mizuiro.

En esos momentos, el grupo de Ichigo se hallaba almorzando en el piso de la azotea. Efectivamente el receso era la ocasión predilecta para que surgieran conversaciones.

A parte del curioso moreno, se encontraba el escandaloso castaño y extraordinariamente también el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Mizuiro estudiaba atento al joven Kurosaki y su acompañante; quien se hallaba en una pelea para abrir una lata de refresco, algo que escapaba de sus habilidades en bebidas humanas.

—No sé de qué hablas —fue la respuesta pasiva del muchacho, al tiempo que quitaba de las manos femeninas la lata y la abría para posteriormente devolvérsela.

—Derrochas satisfacción —la escueta frase formulada por el joven de anteojos provocó que el atacado alzara una ceja.

Rukia pasó de la conversación mientras degustaba de su refresco en lata.

—¡Ichigo! —chilló Keigo— ¡Algo bueno debió pasarte durante la semana para que estés tan tranquilo!

El aludido rodó los ojos ante las acusaciones de sus amigos. Mientras tanto la fémina a su lado aprovechó para robar un pan que se hallaba en una bolsa a los pies del chico.

—Están todos ustedes delirando —concluyó, sin ninguna intención de mantener una disputa—. Tú, devuelve eso —señaló, quitándole el aperitivo anteriormente hurtado por la shinigami.

—Egoísta —soltó, lamentando haber alcanzado a darle sólo una mordida al pan.

Con atención, Ishida escudriñó a la pareja para analizar su comportamiento. Sonrió de medio lado cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza.

—Antes había más tensión entre ustedes dos… —siguió nombrando el moreno de aspecto inocente, aún curioso por la actitud de ambos— ¿Es mi imaginación o ahora incluso discuten menos?

—Quizás liberaron esa tensión de otra forma que no sea en un pleito —dijo el presidente del centro de estudiantes, ajustándose los lentes.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Ishida? —masculló el primogénito de los Kurosaki, remarcando su fruncido ceño.

—Yo nada —respondió el Quincy—. Pero me parece interesante que no hayas respondido a mi indirecta con un sonrojo o un escándalo, como lo haría un joven virgen.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —de sopetón, Ichigo se incorporó y se puso de pie.

Y sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, la Kuchiki vio esa como su oportunidad para recobrar el pan que su compañero había vuelto a dejar en la bolsa.

Las acusaciones y lloriqueos del castaño, además de los comentarios comprometedores de los morenos, fueron ignorados totalmente por ella mientras degustaba el panecillo e Ichigo defendía su ya no tan disimulada relación.

Por fortuna, la puerta de la azotea dio paso a la presencia de una joven de exagerados atributos que los miró dubitativa ante la escena que se desarrolla frente a ella.

—Esto… —articuló, confundida por la situación que había interrumpido.

—Inoue-san —nombró Ishida haciendo un gesto como saludo.

A Keigo le brillaron los ojos por tener ahora a dos doncellas en su área de merienda. Sin embargo, la recién llegada, una vez saludó a todos con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la morena.

—Kuchiki-san, te están buscando —le informó con tono alegre ante la expresión de extrañeza en su compañera.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó dándole el último bocado a su aperitivo.

—¡Un chico muy simpático! —dijo Orihime, juntando sus palmas emocionada— ¡Su caja donde llevaba su almuerzo era muy linda! ¡Como un conejo!

—Sin duda es Haru —sonrió grácilmente como solía hacerlo en sus actuaciones con el resto del instituto.

El enojo demostrado por el exagerado ceño fruncido en Ichigo fue evidente.

—Hey —soltó, simulando una advertencia.

—Es sólo un momento, Ichigo —dijo a modo de respuesta la morena, dirigiéndose a la puerta que la conducía a la escalera.

Los cuatro allí presentes alternaron su atención entre el joven de cabellera anaranjada y la chica que iba bajando de la terraza.

El joven Kurosaki soltó un bufido.

—¡Ah! —espabiló Inoue, preparándose para su retirada— Tatsuki-chan me está esperando.

Se despidió con la mano de los cuatro jóvenes y siguió el camino que anteriormente había tomado su compañera.

—Uh… me parece que alguien está de malhumor —cantó el castaño, acercándose sin advertir el aura de amenaza que emanaba su amigo.

—Haru… —murmuró el moreno de anteojos, captando la atención de sus otros compañeros— ¿Haruhiko Nomura?

—¿De qué hablas, Ishida? —espetó fastidiado el joven shinigami.

—¿Conoces a Nomura, Kurosaki? —preguntó directamente, causando la confusión en el chico.

—¿Quién es Nomura? —repitió, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Keigo miraba a ambos jóvenes con nulo entendimiento. Mizuiro, por otro lado, decidió unirse a la conversación al recordar un hecho en concreto.

—Ya recuerdo —anunció— Nomura… ¿Es un chico de cabello negro que fue presidente del club de karate? Me sonaba de algo cuando lo vi con Kuchiki-san. Siempre lo veo rodeado de chicas.

—¡AH! —gritó de pronto el castaño— ¿El mismo que vimos con Rukia-chan en el pasillo?

Ichigo había decidido ignorar la conversación cuando se perdió al no comprender de qué estaban hablando sus amigos. No obstante, en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la morena se volvió a interesar en la plática que sostenían los muchachos.

Mizuiro asintió ante el cuestionamiento de Keigo.

—También fue parte del club de costura, —agregó el Quincy— recuerdo que siempre estaba haciendo conejos y llamaba la atención de las chicas. Siempre se dirigían a él como "Haru", por propia petición de él.

—¡Esto es una catástrofe! —se tiró al suelo el castaño— ¡Ichigo! ¡Ese chico está detrás de Kuchiki-san!

—Ya lo sé —masculló el joven, evitando mirar a los estudiantes frente a él.

El moreno de dulce apariencia sonrió cómplice mientras el joven de anteojos alzaba la mirada.

—Ciertamente, no creo que sea detrás de Kuchiki-san de quien ande Nomura —comentó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó suspicaz el muchacho de llamativo cabello.

—Oh —ignoró completamente al joven y fingió ver la hora en un reloj inexistente en su muñeca—, queda poco tiempo para que termine el receso y debo resolver unos asuntos en el consejo.

—¡Ishida! —bramó Ichigo al ver que su compañero desaparecía por la puerta— Maldito…

Mizuiro observó con cautela la salida del muchacho de anteojos. El castaño, mientras tanto, revoloteaba por el lugar alegando que le podían arrebatar a la morena de baja estatura. Y cuando dirigió su vista hasta Ichigo, a su mente vino un recuerdo de la mañana.

—Por cierto… —dijo en dirección a su malhumorado amigo— Hoy escuché a unos estudiantes de segundo año que hablaban de ti y Kuchiki-san.

—¿Qué? —musitó el joven shinigami, extrañado.

—La verdad es que no logré oír claramente qué decían, pero sin duda es un rumor ya expandido porque luego unas chicas se acercaron y se unieron a la conversación —explicó.

—¿Un rumor? —repitió el muchacho, mientras el moreno asentía.

—De ti saliendo con Kuchiki-san, ¿puede ser? —cuestionó curioso.

Ichigo arrugó el entrecejo. Después de todo, hasta ahora había creído que su situación con Rukia se había mantenido en secreto.

…

Hace ya rato se había separado de su amiga y se dirigía al patio trasero del instituto que era donde Orihime le había dicho que la esperaba Haru.

Sin embargo, las miradas escudriñadoras no pasaban desapercibidas. Ya que a lo largo de su trayecto murmullos se propagaban, y bien sabía que ella estaba inmiscuida en las conversaciones porque había escuchado su nombre varias veces mientas pasaba. Los adolescentes del instituto no parecían saber el significado de disimulación.

—¿Tú crees que sea verdad? —oyó cuchichear a una fémina.

—Sabía que su relación con Kurosaki no era sólo de amigos, pero algo así… —masculló un joven.

La gélida mirada de Rukia dio paso. Pero ignoró olímpicamente todos los pares de ojos que se varaban en ella y continuó con su camino hasta que se encontró con el moreno que la saludaba alegremente.

—¡Kia! —saludó afable el chico.

La shinigami no logró evitar reparar en su lonchera con forma de conejo, tal como la había descrito Inoue. Y como era de esperarse, le brillaron los ojos al ver el objeto con forma de su Chappy, provocando que la sonrisa en Haru se ampliara.

—¡Hace días no te veía! —comentó el muchacho, mientras permitía que su compañera husmeara en sus artilugios de aquel simpático conejo que traía en su bolso.

—Es cierto… Desde aquella vez que… —se detuvo a mitad de la frase al recordar aquella noche en la residencia Kurosaki.

—Desde que te comenté del plan para deshacerte de tus pretendientes, ¿cierto? —interrumpió sus pensamientos el joven.

—Ah… sí —articuló volviendo a la conversación.

—¿Has notado algo extraño estos últimos días? ¿Los demás te miran raro? —cuestionó ansioso el moreno.

—De hecho… —meditó Rukia, reparando inmediatamente en lo que se refería el chico— No habrás…

—¡Sí! ¡Comencé el rumor! —declaró victorioso ante la atónita mirada femenina.

—Por eso están todos tan espantados —dijo ella, comprendiendo ahora el asunto.

El joven adolescente asintió enérgicamente orgulloso de lo que había provocado en el instituto.

—Es increíble lo poco que se demora en esparcir un rumor —reconoció el muchacho de cabellera oscura—. A todo esto, ¿Ichigo sigue enojado por lo de aquella vez cuando te fui a buscar al salón?

—Bueno —sonrió divertida la chica—, estoy segura que se le había olvidado hasta que hoy Inoue dijo que me estabas buscando.

—Oh, bendita suerte—resopló burlón el moreno, sabiendo que ahora tendría que lidiar con el joven de cabellera anaranjada cuando lo viera. Lo cual provocaba que su nerviosismo aflorara.

…

Decidió dejar la conversación con sus amigos cuando empezaron a cuestionarlo y Keigo comenzó a hacer un gran drama. Ahora mismo, estaba en busca de su compañera. A pesar de que sabía bien que debía respetar su privacidad, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que estuviera hablando a solas con aquel chico llamado Haru. Y si bien su instinto para juzgar a las personas no era el mejor, sabía que el muchacho algo escondía.

—Mira, ahí va Kurosaki —murmuró un estudiante mientras pasaba por el pasillo, provocando que Ichigo se volteara a verlo con un ceja alzada.

—¡Te escuchó! —chilló una chica junto a él, temblando ante la mirada del muchacho y alejándose junto con su compañero.

El joven shinigami rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Su destino, el patio trasero del instituto. Ya antes se había encontrado con Orihime y ésta le había soltado demasiado rápido el lugar de encuentro donde el molesto chico había citado a Rukia.

Marcó más de lo usual su fruncido ceño a medida que se acercaba hasta el lugar, debido a los constantes murmullos de los estudiantes. Tal parece que Mizuiro tenía razón. Algún rumor circulaba acerca de él y la fémina con la que compartía techo.

Aquella morena que en esos momentos se encontraba en una amena charla con un joven que no era para nada de su agrado, justo en ese lugar desprovisto de estudiantes detrás del edificio.

—¿¡Todo el instituto se creyó eso!? —la sorpresa en la exclamación femenina dominaba su tono de voz.

—¡Sí! ¿No es genial? ¡Ahora no te molestarán más! —sonrió satisfecho Haru— ¡Fue un plan estupendo…!

—¿Por qué yo no sé de ese plan, Rukia? —el moreno se tensó al distinguir la voz y más aún al visualizar la figura que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

—Ichigo —nombró tranquilamente la susodicha, encarando al muchacho—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos notaron cómo el rostro del adolescente se contrajo ante el cuestionamiento de la chica. Con parsimonia, el joven Kurosaki dio unos pasos hasta quedar junto a su compañera ante la inquieta mirada del moreno espectador.

—Te estabas tardando mucho —dijo en respuesta, con las manos ocultas dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Oh… —musitó la Kuchiki alzando una ceja— ¿Kurosaki-kun se preocupó por mí?

—Cállate —masculló en respuesta el muchacho al percibir el molesto tono de voz.

—¡Pero qué rudo! Así no se trata a una dama, Kurosaki-kun —fingió sentirse ofendida, jugando con el humor del joven.

—¿Dama? —repitió incrédulo el chico, llevando una mano hasta sujetar la cabeza femenina— ¿Te hace llamar una dama?

Por toda respuesta, le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—Insolente —soltó, cruzándose de brazos mientras el chico saltaba en un pie intentando aminorar el dolor que le había provocado la agresión.

—¡Rukia, maldición! —se quejó mandándole una mirada rencorosa.

—¡Increíble! —soltó un escéptico Haru— ¡Hacen que hasta yo me crea que los rumores son ciertos!

Los dos shinigamis dirigieron su atención al estudiante. Los ojos castaños demandándole una explicación mientras la fémina lo miraba sin comprender.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —dijo Ichigo, una vez logró pisar el suelo con ambos pies.

—¡Del inevitable amor entre el sucesor de un importante líder de la mafia con una joven de prestigiosa familia que fueron obligados a prometerse para en un futuro cercano contraer matrimonio! —explicó el moreno, provocando que el joven de anaranjada cabellera lo mirara como si tuviera a un lunático frente suyo.

—Ese es el plan de Haru —aclaró su compañera, al notar su expresión de desconcierto—. Se le ocurrió cuando vio tu cara aquel día en el salón, y pensó que si corría el rumor de que ambos estábamos involucrados con los yakuza y que se había arreglado un matrimonio entre nosotros, no sería raro que pasáramos todo el día juntos.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —estalló el joven, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Culpa a las novelas que lee. No pensé que al final pondría su plan en marcha —suspiró la fémina.

—¡Pero si ya ningún pretendiente se te acerca, Kia! —se defendió el chico.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —cuestionó con desconfianza el joven, ahora aparentemente yakuza.

—¿Yo? —repitió Haru, apuntándose a sí mismo.

—¿Qué tiene él? —preguntó esta vez la morena.

—Te está pretendiendo —afirmó, de brazos cruzados.

El aludido lo miró como si tuviera la cara pintada y se volteó para ahogar una carcajada mientras su compañera al lado resoplaba.

—¡Hey! ¿¡De qué te ríes!? —se ofendió el joven de extravagante cabellera.

—¡Nunca pensé que Ichigo sería del tipo celoso! —soltó divertido.

—¿¡Qué!? —bramó indignado al percatarse que el adolescente se burlaba de él.

—Ichigo —llamó la morena—, ya te dije que Haru no tiene esas intenciones conmigo…

—¡Pero le escuché decir que le pone apodos a las chicas que le gustan! —refunfuñó, causando que el moreno detuviera su arrebato.

—Por supuesto que me gusta Kia —declaró inocentemente el muchacho, como si fuera de lo más obvio.

—¿¡Lo ves!? —se escandalizó el Kurosaki, viendo directamente a su compañera de batallas para demostrarle que estaba en lo correcto.

—Tenemos los mismos gustos, ¿cómo no habría de estar interesado en ella? —agregó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sus ojos los mantenía cerrados.

Ante tal afirmación, el joven shinigami lo miró incrédulo. Una respuesta parecida le había dicho la morena cuando la había interrogado de las intenciones del chico con ella.

Después de percatarse de sus palabras, el rostro de Haru se transformó y comenzó a revolverse incómodo. Mientras, Rukia desvió la mirada.

—¡Digo...! Eso no… Lo que quise decir… —trastabilló, avergonzado ante la ceja alzada del muchacho.

—¿Qué gustos podrían tener ustedes en común? —preguntó cauteloso.

—¡Pues…! Esto… ¡Chappy por supuesto! —respondió finalmente con una sonrisa triunfal, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

El rostro de Ichigo palideceó.

—También tú… —murmuró la morena, como restándole importancia al asunto mientras evitaba su mirada.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras significaban.

—¿Qué? —articuló, cerciorándose de que había escuchado bien.

—¡KIA! ¿¡Cómo le dices eso!? —en un par de segundos, el joven de oscura cabellera se encontraba reteniendo a su amiga con una mano sobre su boca para así impedir que siguieran hablando.

—Espera… —se revolvió el pelo el joven, tan confundido que olvidó por un momento la molestia que le causaba ver las manos del adolescente sobre su compañera— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

—¡Kia, eso duele! —fue el quejido de Haru en cuanto la muchacha le propinó un codazo en las costillas para liberarse.

—Créeme, si no le decimos no se rendirá hasta saberlo —explicó recuperando su compostura.

—Pero, pero… —repuso un incómodo moreno.

—¿¡Qué me están escondiendo!? —explotó el joven Kurosaki al sentirse ignorado.

Y frente a sus ojos, Rukia agarró las manos del chico y asintió mirándolo a los ojos para animarlo. Ante eso, dio un paso al frente para separarlos pero Haru se le adelantó y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

—¡Ichigo! —nombró, provocando que el ceño del aludido se frunciera más— ¡Ten por seguro que si no se hubiera tratado de Kia, jamás habría ayudado a una chica para que saliera contigo!

—¿Qué? —mencionó sin entender.

—¡Tienes suerte que se tratara de Kia! —remarcó, dejando aún más perplejo al muchacho.

—¿Qué…? —volvió a repetir Ichigo, sin lograr comprender de qué iba el asunto.

—Idiota —habló la fémina, dirigiéndose a su compañero—, Haru nunca estuvo tras mío. De hecho, él estaba interesado en ti desde un principio…

—¿¡QUÉ!? —vociferó.

—A Haru le gustan los hombres —confesó Rukia, ante la incrédula expresión del joven shinigami.

—Aunque lamento decirte que los yakuza no son mi tipo —suspiró el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

El primogénito de los Kurosaki se quedó parado en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba, intentando asimilar la información que le habían otorgado.

De repente, a su mente vino la imagen de Rukia sonrojándose aquella noche en la cocina en cuanto le había declarado que Haru y ella tenían los mismos gustos. Y ahora, reparando en ello… ¿Eso había sido una especie de confesión de parte de la chica? Aunque aquella noche no había quedado duda de los sentimientos que la shinigami tenía hacia él, y viceversa.

—Y a pesar de eso, Haru me ayudó —una sutil sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de la morena—. Es un buen chico.

La frase de su compañera hizo que Ichigo volviera a la escena después de estar perdido entre sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con un moreno abrazando afanosamente a la fémina.

—¡Kia! ¡Eres tan linda! —chilló mientras se pegaba a su amiga conmovido por sus palabras— ¡Por ti me haría heterosexual!

—¡HEY! —bramó el muchacho, dispuesto a defender a la morena y alejarlas de las manos del chico.

…

Se encontraban caminando de vuelta al instituto después de que una alarma de Hollow los interrumpiera en su conversación con Haru, además de que una escandalosa amiga del chico se había acercado y al verlos correr juntos, había gritado algo de la veracidad del rumor.

Heridas menores se asomaban bajo las rasgaduras de sus trajes de shinigami, debido a que no terminaron enfrentándose a un solo contrincante. Sin embargo, como siempre, habían sabido llevar la situación.

—Oye Rukia —rompió el silencio el Kurosaki, mientras continuaban su trayecto sin ninguna prisa—, ¿cuándo supiste que… bueno, que ese chico…?

—¿Qué Haru es gay? —terminó la frase por él, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera por la espalda masculina— El mismo día que lo conocí me confesó que tú le gustabas.

—¿El mismo día? —insistió el muchacho.

—Sí —afirmó determinada—, nada más conocerlo ya se había dispuesto a ayudarme para deshacerme de mis pretendientes, pero no pensé que te incluiría en el plan.

—¿Te molestó? —masculló algo herido por sus palabras.

—No —admitió—, de hecho su teoría de los yakuza no está muy errada de los shinigamis.

Ichigo le dio la razón, aunque la idea de que aquel rumor estaba siendo esparcido por todo el instituto volvió a alterarlo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que ese rumor provocará en nuestra situación? —articuló, intentando ser paciente al imaginarse lo que sería de sus vidas cuando el chisme llegara a oídos de los profesores.

—Bueno, es tu último año, no creo que te perjudique tanto —cortó la morena, restándole importancia.

Decidió no comenzar una discusión con ella y resolver el asunto cuando se presentara. Después de todo, así ya no le cuestionarían su relación con la Kuchiki. Aunque lo más probable es que tuviera que explicarle el asunto a sus amigos cercanos antes de que el cotilleo llegara hasta ellos.

—Por cierto, Ichigo… Hay algo que me he estado preguntando —comentó la muchacha, mirándolo de soslayo mientras cruzaban la entrada del instituto.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió curioso de lo que fuera a decirle.

—¿Por qué estás juntando dinero? Además de tu trabajo, oí que te habías unido en algunos clubs y cobrabas por ello —expuso su inquietud, observándola intrigada—. ¿Tu padre ya no te da dinero?

—No es eso —resopló el joven—. Cuando me gradúe, pretendo irme de casa.

—¿Irte? —musitó incrédula la shinigami— ¿Dónde?

—Aún no lo tengo visto, pero planeo vivir solo —explicó con semblante despreocupado.

—Ya veo… —murmuró— No sé si a Yuzu le agrade la idea.

—Tampoco planeo irme muy lejos, quiero asegurarme que estén bien aún si no vivo con ellos —terminó el chico, deteniéndose súbitamente y observando con atención el edificio frente a él.

La morena detuvo su paso al darse cuenta de que su compañero se había quedado atrás, frente a la puerta que los dirigía dentro del instituto. Con curiosidad, mantuvo su mirada fija en él hasta que los ojos castaños le devolvieron la atención.

—Tú… ¿Te irías a vivir conmigo, Rukia? —cuestionó, y enseguida desvió la vista al percatarse de la sorpresa en la fémina— Quiero decir… cuando me gradúe y vengas por alguna misión, no te quedarás en casa con mi familia, ¿o sí?

—Puedo quedarme donde Urahara —declaró la morena, provocando que el joven refunfuñara.

—Pero preferiste quedarte conmigo desde un principio antes de ir donde Urahara —repuso él, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Fue porque tenía que vigilarte —aclaró, evitando demostrar la diversión que le provocaba incomodar al muchacho—, ahora te has convertido en un hombre realmente fuerte.

El enojo comenzaba a visualizarse en las facciones del chico, provocando que una sonrisa burlona se atisbara en el rostro de la fémina.

—Quieres que me quede contigo durante mi estancia aquí, ¿cierto? —resumió la Kuchiki, cruzándose de brazos hasta llegar frente a él.

—Sí —admitió el chico en un suspiro, revolviéndose el cabello.

—A veces le das muchas vueltas a lo que quieres decir, ¿sabías? —comentó mientras se volteaba y continuaba su recorrido al interior del edificio.

—Mira quién habla —debatió él en cuanto leyó la aceptación entre las palabras de la morena—, podrías simplemente haber dicho "sí".

—¿Y perderme tus morisquetas? —alegó divertida— Más te vale que no sólo sea una excusa para dormir conmigo.

—Créeme que haría más que sólo dormir —contraatacó con una sonrisa.

—Pervertido —recriminó la shinigami.

Siguieron su camino alrededor del instituto hasta que Ichigo divisó la figura de alguien conocido a la distancia. Inmediatamente tomó a su compañera de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta un salón que afortunadamente se hallaba vacío.

—¡Hey! ¿Olvidas que no pueden vernos? —se enfadó la morena ante la repentina acción del joven.

Su acompañante la hizo callar con un gesto y le dijo que se asomara por la ranura de la puerta, permitiendo así que visualizara a un hastiado Keigo que murmuraba sobre por qué tenía que ir él a la sala de profesores a dejar los papeles.

—Estamos a mitad de clase —advirtió el joven Kurosaki—, no podemos regresar a nuestros cuerpo ahora mismo.

—¿Planeas dejar a Kon y Chappy en el salón? —cuestionó la morena alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Cha… ¿Aún llamas a tu alma modificada Chappy? —resopló como si la chica no tuviera arreglo.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —dijo dándole un golpe en el costado.

—Maldita… —masculló sobándose el lugar adolorido.

—¿Y qué planeas que hagamos mientras terminan las clases? —soltó desinteresada.

—Bueno… —mencionó el chico, observando con interés a su compañera.

A pesar de hallarse en un gran salón vacío, ambos estaban arrimados sobre la puerta ya que anteriormente habían estado espiando por ella. Pero, además, la morena había terminado acorralada entre los brazos masculinos y la diferencia de estatura no jugaba a favor de ella.

—Ichigo —previó las intenciones del muchacho—, no.

—¿No qué? —cuestionó haciéndose el desentendido mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la morena.

—Estamos en el instituto —recordó al sentir la respiración del joven sobre su cuello.

—Y nadie puede vernos… —murmuró cerca de su oído.

—Ichigo… —suspiró en cuanto el muchacho aprovechó para mordisquear su oreja.

La fémina se perdió cuando el joven shinigami la empujó contra la pared que estaba junto a la puerta corrediza. Dedicándose a sentir las manos masculinas que recorrían su cuerpo luego de alzarla desde los muslos para que enredara las femeninas piernas en su cadera.

—Estás loco… —logró decir al ver la sonrisa traviesa que se formó en los labios del chico antes de atacar su boca.

Rukia pensó que ya era muy tarde para siquiera pensar escabullirse de entre los fornidos brazos. Después de todo, desde aquella noche en que ambos habían quedado enredados en la presencia del otro, sabía que muy difícilmente lograrían reprimir los sentimientos que en ellos ya habían aflorado.

En ese instante, supo que había fallado en su plan para liquidar a todos sus pretendientes. Pero sonrió rendida a las caricias de su amante en cuanto visualizó que no era tan malo tener al menos a Ichigo como único candidato.

…

Había terminado con su trabajo diario en la clínica y ahora mismo se dirigía a su habitación con rostro sonriente mientras llevaba un bulto de cintas entre sus brazos.

Sus pequeños retoños, y el idiota de su primogénito, aún no llegaban a la casa puesto que se hallaban en sus respectivas jornadas escolares, lo que le daba tiempo para hacer lo que tenía dispuesto desde hace ya unos días, y no había podido llevar a cabo debido al excesivo trabajo.

Preparó la televisión que tenía en su cuarto y bajó por un refresco. En cuanto estuvo cómodo se sentó a los pies de su cama y dio inicio a las cintas. Daba gracias a Urahara por su tecnología indiscreta.

—Empecemos por la habitación —dijo campante, dándole inicio a la cinta.

Debido al escaso tiempo del que disponía hasta la llegada de sus hijos, adelantó el video. Sin embargo, con desilusión contempló que no ocurría nada de movimiento durante una hora hasta que de improvisto se abría la puerta de la habitación en la televisión.

—¡OH! —exclamó con euforia. Mas, observó impaciente que la puerta nunca se cerró y toda la visualización del cuarto quedó obstruida. Para su mayor inquietud, escuchaba ruidos, pero debido a la puerta abierta seguía sin ver nada— ¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que debí poner más cámaras ahí!

Con un suspiro de resignación, removió la cinta y la cambió. Pero no obtuvo resultado alguno con las demás.

—Maldito Urahara y sus exagerados costos por las cámaras —masculló, al borde de la histeria, lamentando no haber adquirido más aparatos.

Ya cuando estaba perdiendo la esperanza, probó con el último lugar que aún no había revisado: la cocina. Cuan enorme fue la sorpresa de Isshin al ver que se desarrollaban varias escenas. Su aparente tercera hija doblegando al joven de cabellera anaranjada. Pero pronto descubrió que se trataban de los cuerpos artificiales de los muchachos en cuanto vio entrar a los shinigamis.

Adelantó la cinta, ya que desde el lugar estratégico donde había colocado la cámara podía visualizar tanto la sala como la cocina, sin embargo, nada interesante pasaba.

O eso creyó hasta que escupió el contenido de su refresco al ver como su hijo acorralaba a la morena en la cocina.

—¡ESE ES MI HIJO! —gritó a viva voz. Y al ver que luego ambos se dirigían escaleras arriba, ató cabos y descubrió por qué la puerta de la habitación del adolescente le había entorpecido la vista. Seguramente la segunda parte, de lo que ya parecía ser una película no apta para menores, se había desarrollado allí.

—¿Papá? —escuchó que lo llamaban desde la planta baja— ¿Estás en la casa?

—Quizás qué esté haciendo ese viejo pervertido —masculló una segunda voz, la cual reconoció al instante como la de su otra hija.

Inmediatamente rebuscó en su cuarto, recogió un par de cosas y pareció volar por las habitaciones de sus hijos hasta que bajó para reunirse con las mellizas.

—¡Queridas hijas! —anunció una vez se encontró abajo con unos bolsos a cuestas— ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!

—¿Qué? —articuló Karin, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, ¿y mi hermano? —cuestionó preocupada la castaña.

—¡Oh, no se preocupen! —exclamó con una brillante sonrisa— ¡Ya dejé todo preparado!

Y entre reclamos por parte de la morena las arrastró fuera de la casa, no sin antes despedirse del poster de su esposa.

—¡Asegúrate que nos den muchos nietos, Masaki!

Cerró la puerta, dejando la casa deshabitada. Al menos, por ese fin de semana.

* * *

><p>El final donde aparecen a Isshin, fue influencia de mi querida Alice XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Bien, queridos lectores, quiero dedicarles unas palabras. A ver qué sale.<p>

Denme naranjas po. Y eso (?) ¡ANTES DE QUE ME TIREN TOMATES POR NO COLOCAR LEMMON! Déjenme decirles que una querida usuaria del foro me permitió subir unos one-shot que escribí para ella como regalo en una actividad. Y uno de ellos tiene lemmon. Sí, para conservar mi cabeza puesta y mi integridad. Miren que quiero seguir comiendo naranjas de aquí a que me muera.

Bueno, como decía. Quería agradecer a tantos usuarios que conocí por aquí. Gracias a este fic ahora tengo una esposa y dos hermosos mellizos -que aún no decidimos si son ambos hombres, dos mujeres y la parejita- pero sé que uno se llama Chappy (?)

Este fic, sin duda, me ayudó a escapar de horas de estudio y aburrimiento en el departamento. Vivir sola a veces es muy solitario, sí. ¿Y qué mejor que refugiarse escribiendo y leyendo fanfics de mi pareja favorita?

Cada uno de sus comentarios, de verdad que los disfruté. Así cómo me entretuve escribiendo cada una de las palabras que conformaron esta historia. También, me di cuenta que pude haber hecho de esta historia algo con más trama, como me sugirieron en un mensaje privado. Sin embargo, como mi temor es caer en el OoC y siento que peligro tremendamente en eso al manejar un Ichigo celoso, me abstuve.

Nada más que no olviden hacer machitún en las noches para torturar a Tite y que nos de IchiRuki cannon de una vez por todas.

Y que a mí siempre me pueden encontrar en el foro Stop Rain, o en algún one-shot loco que publique por aquí. Y por supuesto, en la historia que me dedicaré hasta que la termine, Lucha constante. ¡Hay que evitar que cumpla los 4 años! D:

¡Los adoro! Muchas gracias por leer. Espero, de corazón, que hayan pasado un grato agradable :D


End file.
